RWBY: Lies of love
by bankerrtx01
Summary: What if Ozma lied again, but of course why how would he know AU where Salem is actually good M for later better summary in first chapter please read and review so I can make it better
1. From old to new again

Rwby: lies of love,

What if they were wrong...no scratch that...what if they didn't know, Oz lied again, he was told by the gods that if he failed they would erase humanity, and so to do that he would do everything in his power To stop Salem, but what if just what if, Salem wasn't the villain, a possible AU where Salem is the good guy,

Prologue:

[Unknown region,]

How many year's...no, how many decades…eons… there little war…

Salem and Ozma two lovers, turned sour,

Salem hated it, of all the things she could do of all she despises she hated the gods the most,

She took her love the first time,

They kept him away,

And when she rebelled and told them they were in the wrong, which they were, they punished her, isolated her, nearly driven her insane with lonelyness,

But she stayed sane. Just to give one Fuck you back to the gods…

And then the nail in the coffin...they turned her love against her,

Love, it's suppose to surpass all bounds, all quarrels, and now. She will.

Her time has finally come, to give the Gods what they finally deserve, and yes she will kill them,

She will kill them for the family she once had…

(Chapter 1)

Salem's Cathreadral:

Salem sat in her chamber, thinking, she had moved here after the kingdom of Atlas had been established, the floating city with the Mobile, flotilla, while human creativity was perhaps the Greatest assets of the God's gifted to humanity, it was also there glaring weakness,

Atlas,

General Ironwood,

Her previous allies had been dead for a while she would need new ones, and already she had one messanger who she could recruit more to her will,

"Donovan.." Salem called as by the door an aging. Man with a cane came by limping, much of his body had been replaced with cybernetics but this caused him to be top heavy,

"Yes lady Salem." He Said as he gasped in pain from the little exertion he gave to his body,

"I need you to go and find us some new allies, with the death of Grey, and Hound. We will need new replacements." She said

Donovan wasn't stupid he knew he had given the last bit he could to his firend, and she would not need him anymore,

"Yes Lady Salem, tell me, is there anyone you have in mind for my replacement?" He asked

Salem shut her eyes in sadness, as contrary to belief she did have feeling after the Grimm took control of her body, and not only that she loved her friends she had. And each time one of the people that had failed her has died she swore not only revenge but of course vengeance for those she got to know,

Salem sighed

"Donovan, take one person from each of the kingdoms I will give you your discretion as to whom." Salem Said

"Understood my lady, and for what it's worth...I'm sorr-.

"Stop." Salem cut her off, making Donovan pause

Salem turned to him revealing the tears in her eyes

"You did not fail me, you are, and will always be my firend, If anything I'm sorry, I didn't end this in time to see the world you wanted, please find us more friends, remember Ozma doesn't have friends he has pawns, none of them know his secrets, and none of them know my husband as I do. Please go Donovan…" Salem Said

Donovan nodded and left the room

Salem sitting on her bed growled and punched the desk breaking it, as she screamed.

"Arrgh!"

(Beacon) [Ozpin's office]

Ozpin turned away from the door looking out the window, as he stirred his coffee,

By his side was his deputy headmistress Glynda goodwitch, who remained silent,

"You know she was too young and too rash for that mission Ozpin." She said

"What's done is done Glynda…" Ozpin Said with a cold tone,

Glynda was shocked with the coldness of his voice sighed as she turned to the door "then I hope you get what's coming to you." She said

"I will be in my office grading papers," she said as she went to the elevator and found the hulking mass of Hazel Reinhardt in the door

"Glynda…" Hazel Said

"Mr Reinhardt, I was just going… the headmaster is waiting for you." Glynda Said Hazel nodded and let her pass as he came into the room and sat down in a chair.

"Mr Reinhardt...it has come to my attention that due to a training accident your sister Gretchen Reinhardt has been killed along with her team,

Hazels eyes widened in shock and his heart stopped

'No…' he asked

(Atlas) [Military R&D department]

Dr Arthur Watts was working on a holotable, scores of notes around him, papers and plans thrown aside as a tall tower stood on the screen with the looks of it being simple and easy to build, and over a wide array of them could keep a constant flow of communications even if a major CCTV tower was destroyed. Although the idea of such an attack was widely considered impossible Dr. Watts was a man of failsafes, he would have to be able to fall back even if he didn't get funding.

"Doctor Watts, General Ironwood would like you to see him." A intercom intern Said Doctor Watts sighed as he transferred all his papers and research into his scroll and made a backup of it, on his personal device,

"Understood tell the General I'm on my way." he said as he left the lab, and turned off the light.

Watts walked the halls and found many of the other more experienced Scientist eyeballing him with contempt, many of them had been there for Nearly 50 years and yet Dr Authur Watts has gotten more fame and recognition in 20 years then anyone else would have in there life,

With his name being printed next to the famed Dr Merlot, and Jacease Schnee, and while the fact his Androids he created were used by both companies it also helped he was a major friend with both although with the death of Dr. Merlot his own two customers were The schnee's and the Military. But he was also a smart businessman,

Dr Watts entered the headmasters office and looked around, and General Ironwood was groaning as he favored his right arm,

"I've come as you wish of me General." Watts Said

General Ironwood sat up, his pain replaced with a smile although in the back of his eyes Watts could still tell the pain was still there.

"Arthur." James Ironwood Said as he motioned to take a seat,

Dr Watts did so and after making sure no one else could hear he leaned forward and whispered

"How is the replacement holding you for you?" He asked

Ironwood snapped a quick glare at him before he pressed a button and the door behind him shut, and locked itself,

General Ironwood sighed "the Metal Arm amd leg you've given me has been a major help thanks to you." He Said

Arthur Watts could sense a but coming,

Fortunately he didn't have to wait as Ironwood rolled his sholder.

"Unfortunately it is a little Tight." He said

Arthur Watts nodded, "I apologize would you like me to make some adjustments?" He asked as he went to get up,

Ironwood held his hand to keep him sitting, "there is no need Watts, that is not why I called for you." He said

"What then has called me to see you Sir?" Arthur asked

"Unfortunately it's has to do with a scandal that has popped up." Ironwood Said as he pressed a button and the screen lit up with a newspaper

"_Legend Atlas Scientist Tortures 18 year old girl for Computer AI." _

Arthur Watts was shocked and appalled,

"General Ironwood this is absurd you were with me when we did the testing for the new Generations of computer AI you know I brought no humans into this!" Arthur Watts Said

General ironwood sighed

"Yes I do my friend, unfortunately, we cannot tell who published this, and I'm afraid I cannot stop an investigation of all your work." James Ironwood Said

Arthur Watts took a deep breath,

"All my work?" He asked

"Yes Arthur, even the stuff that I allowed that would be immoral, I'm sorry my friend but the council have ordered a supoena, my hands are tied." He said

"I understand...then I will pack my things I highly doubt you can have me still employed as your service, my only wish is that you please give my research to someone capable." He Said

"I will deliver it personally to them you have my word." He said

Arthur Watts nodded and left the office

As he went to the lab he found many of the Scientist snickering at him as he walked past, while before he would have his head held high he was now a disgrace.

As he entered his lab and turned the light on he found the lab trashed, files spilled, papers ripped up, it appears the room was used for military training practice not as a research lab,

Dr Watts growled as he packed up all he could and took his leave, stuffing the papers that were legible in his briefcase and headed out.

Unfortunately as he went to head out two atlas Security Guards went to enter,

"Dr, Arthur Watts, by the orders of General James Ironwood you are to come with us to see him." The first guard said

"I just finished speaking with him, what has changed that the General would need to speak to me so urgently?" Watts asked

The guard's looked to each other

Arthur watts noticed they were tense and were slowly reaching for there guns

In an act of self preservation and a move that saved his life he shut the door of his lab and locked it as two shots were fired and hit the door.

" damn it!" The guards said

Arthur watts vaulted over the table and opened a drawer and after tossing out the junk in it and pocketing a hard drive of all his backups he found the single Atlas Pistol he kept hidden as he smacked in a clip he looked up as the door exploded

" fan out. Find him, take him alive if possible, dead if no other option." The guard said as they filed into the room with breach and clear tactic's

Watts sighed and against his best judgement he dropped the pistol and raised his hands up

" wait...I surrender." He said

The atlas guards looked at each other and after handcuffing Watts they escorted him to the landing pad

As he stood over the edge of the platform he looked to see the Androids he created and not even out of testing the Atlesian Knight 200 model was the one escorting him

He smiled perfect he can take control of them and flee into obscurity.

As he waited he looked to see several Manta's and drop ships flying around

" well it looks like you've set up a seclusion zone…" he said as one of the guards nudged him

" quiet." He said as Watts looked over to see a Manta coming into descant

As it landed Arthur watts was pushed forward nudged by the officers

After the forth push he was on the ramp and made a show by moving in such a way that the cuffs slipped the sensor unlocking them as he used him momentum to run too the edge and turn around on the edge and gave a cheeky smile as he fell off the edge

The guards ran over to the edge as they looked down but didn't see him as they sighed and walked away.

Unaware of them Arthur watts hug from the edge of the platform. He growled as the ships passed by as business as usual.

' I need to get down to mantle I can't stay in the city or on this continent…' he said to himself as he started to climb

( Vacuo)

The streets of Vacuo there is only one rule the strong survive

" hey get back here!" A man called as a fanus ran around the corner clutching a loaf of Bread as big as he was

" god damn thief?" The shopkeepers said

The faunas Weaved around people and as he looked ahead he noticed armed guards trying to block his path, the guy smiled sadistily and the brown belt he wore around his waist was revealed to be a scorpion tail.

The guy slammed his tail on the ground and lifted his feet and kicked 2 guards down allowing him to run past

Off to the side of the street a man looked past his hood as the fanuas ran Away.

The man broke the crowd and followed him into the ally.

After a day of hunting he found the fanuas hunched behind a dumpster.

He looked up and growled as he pulled himself away

" what do you want?" He growled

" you seem quite skillful with yourself have you lived on the street long?"

The fanuas laughed "he's no where to go...they say thing's...he's not right in head, creep, insane!

Tyrian Callows says he's not insane, just that no one else around is either...hehehehehe…

The man nodded and lowered his hood. And Tyrian gasped " you…" he said as he stood up and circled around him, " are you...a profit?" He asked

The man raised an eyebrow at him. " I wouldn't take Tryian Callows to be religious…"

In response Tryian hunched over and laughed " Heheheh HAHAHA! They...they think the poison...poison warped his mind… but Tryian knows...magick is real." He said

Unfazed the man smiled " really?" He said Tryian nodded eagerly.

" well good because it is real. And I happen to work for a person who happens to make magick…" he said

Tryian gasped as he reeled back " do you work for a goddess?" Tryian asked the man nodded.

"And she wants too see you." He said as he stood up and headed out

" just...one question...what is your name?" He asked

" my name is Donovan." He said as they headed out.

On the sea ship heading out Tryian and Donovan stood by the railing

"Tell me how many servants did our goddess have?" Tryian asked looking out to the ocean

" none…" Donovan said making Tryian scoff " some goddess then…" he said only to find a hand clutching his neck by the old man with iron strength

" gah…" Tryian gasped

" listen here bud, I've been in our lady's service since I found her at the age of 10, Salem doesn't have servants...she has allies...and if your lucky...she may even consider you a friend." Donovan said in sadness

Tryian didn't say anything for a while just stayed there, finally Donovan released his hand making Tryian fall back only for Donovan to grab his shirt and hoist him up again.

" now we must go off the radar no scroll's no nothing ok?" Donovan said

He looked behind him to see Tryian gone

Donovan huffed as he too vanished…

Eoc

I hope you guys like this new story it was a cool idea I came up with of what if Salem was actually good and Ozpin was the villain. Well tell me how you like it, please review keep reading-bankerrtx01-


	2. New firends

Rwby: a different View,

Due to the number of jumps of point of view I'm broken it down like like this

[locations]

( personal)

This will make it simple to see who is in what and with that we will begin.

-chapter start-

[Salem's cathedral]

Salem sat on the balcony looking over as an airship landed at the base of the canyon and two people walked out, Salem narrowed her eyes Donovan had returned,

Donovan walked out with his cane. The old grey hair walked down as Tryian callow's was tense like a newborn child.

" is this...where your lordship lives? Such lawless ness…" Tryian said hushed as he notices several Beowolves standing upon the ridge as if looking for a reason to jump down and attack.

"It's where OUR lordship lives come she is expecting us." Donovan said

Tryian followed and they climbed the steps

At the bone door Donovan held Tryian back

" one thing I have to say is this, don't show any fear, lady Salem can sense it, and will exploit it." he said

Not waiting for him to respond Donovan opened the door and walked it Tryian slid in before the door slammed making the fanuas wince…

' he won't last long...did I make a mistake.' He thought

"Donovan." A voice said as up on the stairs he looked to see Salem looking down at them

" hello lady Salem." Donovan said

" so" Salem said as she took a glance at Tryian and waved her hand at him

" this is who you believe would be the best for our plans?" Salem asked

" I do my lady." Donovan said as he bowed

" would you be willing to put your life on this decision?" Salem asked

"...no my lady?" He said heavily

Salem raises an eyebrow at his honesty, " a moment of weakness from you, tell me why does this fanuas catch your eye, but more importantly why does he seem so unfit?" Salem asked

" mr callows has know of the existence of magick, however powerful or how he believes it is unknown." Donovan said

Salem nodded a person who knew the existence of magick would be easer to accept into her circle however Donovan wasn't done

" I see Donovan now please...why does young Callows seem unworthy as an addition to our forces?"

" he is unstable...he remarks it's the poison of his stinger lingering in his head whatever the case he is unruly and can barely be controlled." Donovan said

At this Salem nodded but at the same time pointed out

" Tock was unstable how is Mr Callows any different?"

Ms tock was able to work in a group, but I fear anyone working with mr Callows will only result in collateral." Donovan said

" I see. Well we will test mr Callows to see if he can't handle the situation, in the meantime I give it your task to find out next Canadate," Salem said

Donovan nodded and left walking past the airship which to him was broken beyond repair and he hopped on a giant nevermore and flew off

[Vale: Beacon]

"How could you HOW COULD YOU!" Hazel raged as he smashed his fist in the desk making an indent.

" you should have never sent her she was a student!" Hazel roared

" she was a Huntress and if I didn't think she could handle it I would have never sent her." Ozpin said standing up. He would normally never have been so drastic but with a pounding headache he was getting he couldn't help it

" you just told me her team was outmatched AND YOU KNEW ABOUT IT WHILE YOU WERE TELLING THEM!" Hazel roared

" that's enough Mr Reinhardt," an cold but even voice said as Hazel looked back and Saw Glynda Goodwitch pointing her riding crop at him.

Hazel growled and turned around " don't think we are done here Ozpin, you've made one mistake too many, and I won't stand to have another happen." He said as he stormed away.

Ozpin for all he could just looked down at his feet.

[in the outskirts of vale]

Hazel walked in the forest trying to calm his mind,

" damn Ozpin. I will not stand idily while you screw up humanity." He said

" so your an enemy of oz too." A voice said from the forest as a old man with a cane walked out

Hazel shot up and glared at the new person "who are you?" He asked

The man raised his hand signaling he was no threat " my apologies let me introduce myself my name is Donovan Dorian." He said

Hazel relaxed and Donovan motoned to a lot Hazel nodded and Donovan sat down and poked the fire,

" oz is not as it seems, he is far more powerful the you can believe, and he's made more mistakes then he lets on...your sister, isn't even a power of dust compared to the amount of damage he's done." Donovan said

" how do you know of this?" Hazel asked

" I...work for a group that has come to counter Oz's more...let's say radical decree's one's that would do more harm than good for humanity." Donovan said

" is there anyway to defeat him?" Hazel asked

" ...not alone." Donovan said as the fire reflected in his eyes.

" how do you know of Ozpin? And what has he done to provoke you?" Hazel said.

" that...is a question for another time. We need to fade away, I'm wondering would you like to join?" Donovan said

" if there is anyway to avenge my sister...I will do anything." Hazel said

Donovan smiles

[vale port.]

Hazel Reinhardt and Donovan wore hooded cloaks in the port. " find us private passage to Atlas. Hamlet sure it an official looking transport." Donovan said as he walked away from Hazel and came upon a pidgin that was a bit too black from the rest of its kind

" give this message to Salem, I have the second person and I will be heading off to Mantle next if he's ready have Tryian show our new guest the ropes he joined to avenge is sister in a Grimm accident." Donovan said

The pidgin nodded

Donovan looked up to the sky, "go."

The pidgin flew off as Hazel walked to Donovan. " I've got transport, off the books." He said

" then let's met our new ride." Donovan said

At the transport it was an official transport which would be good as they flew off

Both Hazel and Donovan sat in the cargo hold as Hazel was antsy Donovan was calcuitive looking at his scroll and the flight path of the ship

After checking for the sixth time he nodded to Hazel who stood up and cracked his knuckles

" no one has to die." Hazel said

" agreed be fast and quick killing would only get us drawn attention." Donovan said as they climbed to the cabin

Hazel nodded to Donovan who stood by the door both hand on the cane as Hazel walked in

" hey what are you doing-ack."

The sound of punishes and kicks were heard as two bodies fell out of the door as Donovan sat down in the flight chair and turned off the computer.

" alright let's go." He said as he turned the ship left and off course.

Hazel looked behind him at the knocked out pilot's

" what should we do with them?" He asked

" throw them off into the ocean. It's better then what would happen if we got there with them still on." Donovan said

Hazel sighed as he complied and threw them off the ship.

[ Salem's cathedral]

Salem sat on her chair as a pigeon flew in and gave her the message " good return to position." Salem said as the pidgin sank into the Cathedral floor.

" Tryian…" Salem said as suddenly the door was kicked in And Tryian Callows sauntered in a grin he was known for. " yes Your grace?" Tryian said in a bow.

" Donovan is coming to meet our new family members, be there to greet him." Salem said

Tryian smiled and clapped. " ooh a new friend! And I can't wait to see Donovan again." He said as he walked out

Salem smiled as she looked out this new family of friends. This might be her favorite one yet.

[outside]

The airship touched down and Hazel walked out of the craft.

" up the stairs and through the door your looking for a fanuas named Tryian Callows." Donovan said

" oh I'm disappointed…" a voice said as Hazel jumped back and Tryian landed " leaving so soon? And I was hoping we could catch up," he said hurt.

" sorry Tryian but Her orders, please announce Our new guests entrance." Donovan said as he flicked a switch and closed the hatch after unloading the Dust on the ship.

He flew off as Tryian grinned at Hazel.

" follow me." The fanuas said Hazel turned and followed

Inside Tryian sauntered to the main room with the table and stepped aside

" from Our friend Donovan, our new friend, Hazel Reinhardt." Tryian introduced

Salem smiled " pleased to meet you Mr Reinhardt." Salem said

" your...your part grim?" Hazel gasped shocked but was kept by Tryian's tail

" oh no My firend our mistress Salem isn't part Grimm, She is the Grimm!" Tryian said madly

" you mean?" Hazel asked

" yes...I knew about the death of your sister, please Hazel take a seat." Salem said

Hazel sighed as he stepped forward and sat down

" would you like me to show you your sisters final moments?" Salem asked

" no I just wanna know was she at peace?" Hazel asked

" she was, I gave her a quick and easy death upon her request. And also answered her questions." Salem said

" question's?" Hazel asked

"If she was being used by Oz' If oz knew she was under strength to preform the mission why was she sent, and more along the sort." Salem said

" what did you answer as?" Hazel asked

Well I will answer the question's as I did before, yes she was being used by him." She said

" why?!" Hazel yelled slamming on the table making Salem freeze Tryian tensed up, no one cut off his mistress off before,

However Salem stayed composed, " to answer that question I will answer her second question, the fact is Ozpin saw her as a threat as she had stumbled into his secret, what he really was. And had her gotten out of the way, If I made contact with her before I would have tried to save her but she was mortally wounded and asked to be put out of her misery." She said

Hazel looked down at the ground " why would Ozpin do that?" He asked

" no one knows my husband like I do…" Salem said standing up

Hazel and Tryian looked shocked they didn't know that she knew Ozpin like that.

" husband?" Hazel asked

" yes...now for that I need to begin from the beginning…" Salem said

( Donovan)

As Donovan Dorian flew the atlas ship into atlas territory he remarked that the security there was more lax since he was a smuggler perhaps the fact that mantle was running the anti-piracy/ smuggling operations instead of atlas so they can focus on the military was a major thing after all you don't want active duty soldiers in police action's.

" Viper 3-5 this is Flight tower Actual please give us confirmation of transport, and flight pattern." The Man on the other end is said

' well let's see if there permit holds up…' Donovan muttered to himself as he flicked several switches " one moment Tranfering…" he said

[Mantle Air Tower]

In mantle the man sitting on the desk went through the papers and cleared everything in order except for one thing which he transferred.

" Viper 3-5 there might be a hiccup but your flight plan doesn't have any destination marker for us to track do you mind clearing up the hiccup?" The man said

Donovan cursed " fuck." He said as he reached for the pa,

" there is no mistake I didn't know where I would be permitted to land…" he said

After a tense pause the voice responded

"...I copy dock in pad 3-1 over."

" copy pad 3-1." Donovan said as he flew the ship past the mantle Atlas elevator he looked and saw a lone guy trying to climb around

Donovan sighed ' this guy is a just as crazy as Tryian. Wait a sec isn't that…' he was cut off as a flying police car cane over and shined his lights on Arthur Watts and announced

" Arthur watts Stand down you are under arrest! Come quietly and you will not be harmed."

Arthur watts growled "shit I've been found."

He looked over his shoulder and saw one guy not in a police cruiser almost telling him to let go.

Arthur watts nodded subtly and turned to fact the holding on with one hand "Alright alright I...WILL SEE YOU NEVER!" He yelled as he let go and started to fall.

Donovan reacted fast and slammed on the control's making the Viper go into freefall after watts

' Come on come on make it!' Donovan said as he pushed more power into the freefall slowly overcoming watts but not fast enough to not hit the ground

Donovan opened the rear of the Viper and yelled out " HARDEN YOUR AURA!"

Arthur watts did so as Donovan fired up reverse thrusters throwing Arthur watts into the cabin at nigh- terminal volosity.

"Gah-." Arthur watts said as his head hit the back of the seat giving him a concussion.

With Arthur watts onboard Donovan launched the viper away

" here we go." He said

Arthur watts groaned grabbing the back of his head as he took the seat next to him

" thank you for that. I don't know how I would have gotten out of that situation." He said

Suddenly blue and red flashing lights were trailing behind them

" looks like your not out of it yet." Donovan said

" Oh almighty don't the police have any jurisdiction these days?!"

Donovan said nothing as opened the viper up allowing more G-force maneuvers without risking damaging the occupants " Watts strap yourself in." Donovan said

Arthur watts didn't need to be told twice

Suddenly the souls of Metal off metal hit the hull of the ship making Arthur flinch

" there shooting at us now?!" He asked strangely Uncomposed.

" tell me something I don't know!" Donovan said as he threw the craft to the left to get out of the range of fire

"Arthur watts started to press buttons as if looking for something several of which Donovan had to press corresponding controls to counter

"Arthur what are you doing your gonna get us killed!" Donovan said

" Argh where the gun on this ship!" Arthur said

"'This is a civilian ship there are no weapons!" Donovan said

" yes there are you need them to deal with the Grimm." He said as he opened up a manual."

" ohh this is a viper class?" He said amused

" what does that mean something?" Donovan said as he tried to fling the fighters off there tail.

Arthur now composed started to press buttons that at first didn't make since

" of course. This is one of the fighters I've worked on of course this is a civilian model but I do know that there is a secret compartment of-." Arthur watts flicked a switch and a table popped up behind them

" what the fuck is a holo table doing here?"

Donovan asked

" idiot this isn't a civilian model this as a military model given to a civilian before they were retired for the new manta models!" Arthur watts said as he flipped back to control and pushed several more buttons

" there that blinking light flick that switch." Arthur watts said

Donovan did so as suddenly the Viper entire hull became sleeker and aerodynamic.

" that's why these ships are called vipers the hull turns into a head almost like a snake, unfortunately the exhaust is more visible so we can be tracked." He said

" don't worry about it." Donovan said as he saw the radical and flipped the ship around and blasted the two ships chasing them.

Donovan smiled at Arthur when suddenly a big ship stood above them

It was a full atlas Airship

"...run…" Arthur muttered as Donovan stood frozen

" RUN!" He yelled

Donovan snapped out of his stupor and floored it diving down as Atlas dropships fell from the bottom in persuit.

" how in the two brothers did you get the Atlas military onto you?!" Donovan said

" I don't know but we need to evade them," Arthur Watts said

Suddenly the Atlas dropships were above them firing down on them,

Arthur watts growled as he stood up " keep taking evasive actions I will deal with the lack of a rear turret." He said as he went to the table

Donovan banked left but not fast enough as holes were punctured in the left wing.

Donovan ignored it as he kept flying. Arthur watts pulled out a chain gun from under the table and walked to the rear of the ship

" open up the bay doors!" He said

Donovan flicked the switch and the bay doors opened allowing Arthur watts to rip into the Dropships having several of them break off contact. And a few others exploded.

Arthur watts sidestepped a few shots as a dropships swooped down and fired Arthur watts wasted no time to blow it up.

" how is it going old man we're gonna get killed soon!" He yelled

" hang on watts we are nearly there." Donovan said as he noticed the black island coming up in the distance.

(Atlas airship)

The captain of the airship red 1 stood with his hands behind his back smiling proudly

" ah yes this is a fine day of the Atlas military, first we get rid of Arthur Watts and then we reveal our new tech independent from Arthur watts hands." The captain chuckled

Suddenly the helmsman looked behind him " captain." He said

The captain walked over. And looked over his shoulder, " we seem to find an unknown island 13 klicks ahead." The helmsman said the captain snarled

" seems like they are trying to flee to the unknown island to hide from us. All units full speed ahead destroy them before they reach the island!" The captain called the Atlas airship blasted forward.

[Salems cathedral]

Standing on one of the crystals was a giant nevermore which overlooked the battle and saw the ship being pursued by the Atlas fleet, the nevermore took off towards the cathedral to warn its master.

( Hazel)

Inside the cathedral Hazel practiced on some dummies to get his strength up, he would need it if he was to kill Ozpin. Tryian stood off to the side watching the fight as Hazel pounded a Beowolve to death as the last punch made it fall away.

" how was that for you?" Hazel asked

Tryian tilted his head before scoffing " not bad...but not excellent either if you really want to kill Ozpin you are going to need to be fast and lethal." Tryian said

"I don't want anyone else to get in the way I only want Oz dead not half the planet to be soaking in blood." Hazel said

Tryian shrugged "sometimes collateral is unavoidable." He said

Hazel growled " it isn't if you stick to plans and talk your way out." He said

" oh but that's not as funnnnn~." Tryian wined as he stood in the center of the room " activate training 5 wolves" he said as 5 beowolves were summoned surrounded him.

Tryian lunged activating his weapon's and slashed at two beowolves cutting off there limbs, not deterred they lunged at him the one of the left getting to him first,

Spinning on his hands and launching off it Tryian kicks the one charging at him and straightened his back before launching off of that one to jab the second beowolve down cutting off his head, crouching down one of the Beowolfs fly over him giving him the opening to shoot the third one dead,

Spinning around he looked and checked the first one still alive was in fact dead which it was, leaving too left

However Tryian only noticed one

He narrowed his eyes and charged forward as the beowolf tried to lunge defensively Tryian did a handstand and leapt over the back and cut it to ribbons as he knelt down to torture his prey

As Tryian went to lunge from behind him the second beowolf alive lunged for his back however without even looking Tryian flicked out his tail and stabbed the wolf in the throat killing it.

" and that… is how it's done." Tryian said as he looked up to see the giant nevermore flying in the sky. Looks like a report from the field...her grace May want to talk to us." Tryian said

Hazel nodded as the two followed leaving the room to find Salem.

(Eoc)

Thanks for reading as to answer review's that I didn't address already

Guest: your essentially correct however it's not that they are tyrannical it's just that well, how they reacted in the show was really like children I mean there reaction's they are not of being who should not be in charge. Yea life has to be taken but to the point that you cause such sadness isn't such a thing, and to have the gods set her up to have the temper tantrum is just, the gods were too self centered and should not be in charge Salem see this and wants to stop there return.

And thats it please read and review to tell me how i can improve and with that keep reading -bankerrtx01-


	3. Full court

Rwby: a different View,

Due to the number of jumps of point of view I'm broken it down like like this

[locations]

( personal)

This will make it simple to see who is in what and with that we will begin.

-chapter start-

( Donovan)

The Viper ship flew towards the island with several dropships on there tail

A blast shook the ship Arthur looked back

" we got to get out of here or else we will die!" He said.

"Just hang on I got this. Keep them off our tail." Donovan said

" what do you think I'm doing?" Arthur asked as he opened fire again at a dropships one that stayed leveled and was able to open fire on them before it was shot down.

Unfortunately a few rounds flew into the cabin and hit Donovan making him gasp and let go of the control's for a second

Arthur turned around as he felt the buck of the ship. " what was that?" He asked

Gasping for air Donovan activated his semblances and with the last of his energy he turned on the auto pilot. As he passed

Arthur watts felt the shift from manual to auto pilot as he walked to the control's

"Oh no he's locked it...for better or worst I'm stuck here now…" he said

[salems cathedral]

Salem sat in her throne as she pet the giant nevermore " your service is highly rewarded, I want you to gather your friends and mount an assault on the Atlas battlegroup, after the battle I will give you a break." Salem said as the nevermore cawed and flew off.

Salem looked to the door and not two seconds later it opened and Tryian and Hazel came in. "Did you wish to see us my lady?" Tryian asked proudly

Salem looked unamused "...no." She said

Tryian deflated making Salem smile a bit " but your arrival was not as unfortuitous please sit." She said as the two sat down on the opposite sides of the table closest to Salem.

" we appear to have our next ally on our mist already, however there has been spotting of an Atlas battlegroup on route to our location." Salem breifed.

" if they discover our location there is no way this won't get back to Ozma." Hazel said

" and your right Hazel, My husband has all the major government's in his pocket, and knowing him he even convinced Atlas to go military instead of just huntsman." Salem said

" you thinking he's planning to bring down the weight of atlas to crush us?" Tryian asked

"If so he may have a plan to defeat us...perhaps a way to actually kill you." Hazel said

" there is nothing he can do to kill me." Salem said firmly leaving no room for argument.

Hazel pauses before he looked down ashamed " yes your grace." He said

Tryian looked from the two and chuckled

" so then...what do you want us to do?" He asked excited to be able to kill things.

"We...will do nothing. It's only a small group I've already dispatched nevermore's to see that they are dissuaded from returning." Salem said

" in that case what do you want us to do?" Hazel said standing up.

" please Hazel sit...no need to be hasty." Salem said as she lowered her hand to get him to sit and relax,

Hazel grumbled and sat down tensed " as long as that parasite is still alive I don't dare to-."

Hazel was cut off as he was slammed into a pillar behind him pinning him to the wall.

" choose your next words carefully Hazel for that man is still my husband…" she said angrily.

Hazel looked down ashamed again

"My apologies your grace I never meant to assume you didn't love him." Hazel said Salem sighed and let him go having him fall down and clutch his chest as he walked to the chair again and sit

" I apologize Hazel that was to far in my use of magick," she said Hazel looked up shocked for the apology but nodded.

" still what would you have us do if we are to remain here?" Hazel said

" train, learn, explore, Hazel tell me what is your semblance?" Salem asked

" I … can negate physical pain." He said

Salem smiled "then perhaps I reach you a secret technique of dust that had long since been forgotten." As she stood up

" Tryian you should also go train, our new friend should be arriving with Donovan and when he does I'd like you to greet him." Salem said

Tryian laughed think of all the possibilities he could do to ambush them-

" politely…" Salem said

Again Tryian deflated but he later smiled and nodded. Seeing that they didn't need to go over anything else they left

As they left Salem looked over to see the battlefield that what was for all intents and purposes was on there doorstep.

( Arthur)

Arthur watts snarled as he finally ran out of ammo for the chain gun as he tossed it aside and put his back to the wall as more gun fire was exchanged.

" damn it if there was anyway I could get these bastards off my tail I would." He said

Suddenly there was a screech and as Arthur watts looked up a black mass of Grimm was approaching, nevermore's

'Well shit I had to say…' he thought

However surprisingly the Grimm avoided him and went directly after the Atlas combat ships tailing him.

" huh...must be my lucky day." Arthur said as just sat and waited seeing as he couldn't do anything else.

[Atlas Fleet]

"This is Dropships 5-4 we've come under attack by Grimm." A pilot said making the captain of of atlas Ship growl.

" sir h The target is getting away." The helmsman said

The captain had a choice, save lives or complete the objective, he chose the good option

" order our dropships to return, prepare the gun batteries to cover the dropships return. See if you can't get a missle lock on the ship if you do you have permission to engage" he said as he pulled down the walkie talkie and declared orders to the ships. " All ships this is the captain return to the Fleet repeat Return to the fleet, over." He said

As he hung up he looked to another officer "have you got a lock yet?" He asked

"...just about...Yes!" An officer said

" fire!" The captain said as a lone missile streaked across the sky

They watched as the ship attempted to make a banking turn but it was blown up the captain sighed

" Andrea send a report to General ironwood tell him of Arthur watts unfortunately demise. Helm once all dropships are in the bay prepare to return to atlas." He said as he left the bridge.

(Arthur watts)

On the viper Arthur watts looked at the screen as the missle shot at them.

" I have to bail no if ands or buts." Arthur said as he grabbed his pistol and ran out the back just in time as he was out of the range and falling by the time of the explosion,

He expected to be dead when he hit the water but he actually never hit. Looking around he noticed he was on the back of a giant nevermore far older then the rest of the pack here

"**Do not be afraid, we will not kill you, you came with Donovan Dorian correct?" **The Grimm screeched Arthur got over his shock and nodded " yes but he's-."

"**No need to answer Our mistress will speak to you personally enjoy the ride Arthur watts…" **the grim said as they flew towards the island.

[salems Cathedral]

(Tryian)

Tryian stood in the training room after he had finished a recent bout and he looked up to see the nevermore return. Tryian smiled as he walked out to greet their new arrival.

( Arthur)

As they reached the island the nevermore settled down allowing Arthur watts to get off

" thank you and might I say you have quiet an intelligent mind for philosophy one I would not have expected." Arthur said

"**In my past life I was quiet a scholar, I am glad we've met Arthur watts if anything I'm glad to call you my firend." **The nevermore said as began to shrink into the ground

Arthur watts smiled before it turned into a scowl as he turned around " now to find out where I am." He said

" hehehe perhaps I can help you with that?"

Arthur's reaction was quick as he pointed his pistol at the forehead ready to blow his brains out.

" who are you?" Arthur watts asked

Tryian smiled " they call me Tryian Callows come our mistress is expecting you." He said as he lead Arthur watts to the cathedral and inside

As he opened the door

" gents and goddesses INTRODUCEING our new associate the famed/ and ousted atlas Scientist Arthur watts!" Tryian said as he stepped aside as Arthur walked in

" please did you really have to announce it like that it makes me seem egotistical." He said

"Arthur...please join us." Salem said as Arthur sat down on Hazel's side farthest from her ironically right In Donovan's old seat

" please tell us...where is Mr. Dorian?" She asked

Everyone looked to see indeed that Donovan wants there.

Arthur watts sighed "Donovan he...he got me out of a death sentence, and unfortunately got caught in the cross fire while we were escaping if it wasn't for the Nevermore I would've died to." Arthur said

"Oh dear...and I was wanting to see him show him how much better I've gotten." Tryian said with sadness that turned to eager

"He has helped us all, we are all greatful for him." Hazel said

" agreed as Hazel said Donovan Dorian will not be forgotten, we will remember him in our own way, however it has become apparent he has failed us." She said

Looking to Hazel Salem said " he gathered you from Vale And he gathered Tryian from Vacoule. And with Dr Watts with us from atlas that only remains one place left." Salem said

" mistral." Arthur watts said

Salem nodded as Arthur stood up " if you want, I will countine Mr Dorian's mission and collect someone to our cause all you have to do is say the word Madam." Arthur said politely

" that Dr Watts is...unnecessary," besides even during the Great War Atlas and mistral are allies, there is no doubt that even with the demilitarization Atlas will have people ready, instead. Hazel. Did Donovan ever pass on some traits to you for use?" Salem asked

Hazel nodded " he did madam." Hazel agreed

" and with your only goal of killing ozpin the chance of unnecessary bloodshed and authorities will be minimized, Hazel your to go to Mistral and find and extract something we can use as a spy there, perhaps someone with an anti authority complex and one hunger for power. I'd recommend starting at the academy and Mayberry can change one of Ozpins own to our side." Salem said

Hazel nodded " as you wish." He said

Salem looked to Tryian "Tryian I want you to scour the regions of Vale look and locate the spring Maiden so when we are ready we can strike."

Tryian chuckled "of course my lady."

Salem then looked to watts " Dr watts, Am I not mistaken your quiet fond of machine's and know Atlas tech like no other?" Salem asked

Arthur scruffier his collar, well not to brag but I did redesign the CCTV network from the ground up to be more efficient and wider broadband." He said

"Then you will be needed in coming plans to help bypass security." She said as she then addressed the table " the council is nearly complete and in time the spring maiden will be captured and then, our plans will accelerate." Salem said

Everyone stood up and nodded as they left

" at last Ozpin...you will fail…"

( Hazel)

Hazel got off a flight to mistral hood up and looked around. He saw a on the top of the highest point Mistral academy. His target

He made his way up and looked around to see the place packed with students training

He looked around and found someone heading towards him most likely the second in command.

" hello can I help the women said curtly. Her hand inching towards her weapon if she perceived any sort of threat.

" I wish to talk to Leonardo Lionhearted I have heard he is the headmaster of this school." Hazel said

The Headmistresses sighed and walked the halls with Hazel in tow,

Reaching the headmasters office she walked in " headmaster we have a visitor to see you…" she said " thank you Headmistresses you may go, please shut the door behind you." Leonardo Lionheart said

The Headmistresses nodded and left shutting and locking the door

"Please sit." Leo said as Hazel did

" how are you headmas-." Hazel tried to say but was countered when Leo glaired at him

" save it… I know who you are Hazel Reinhardt, I know who you work for." He said as he stood up and walked over to him holding his weapon the dust disk at Hazel's head.

" tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now." He said

Hazel studied him and looked around. His arms were shaking and other obvious signs.

" because you are a coward." He said

Leonardo lionheart paused before he growled and threw the disk down " fine...speak quickly I'm listening." He said

" you know of Salem, you know what she is capable of, if you chose to help us we could keep you safe, if you wanted anything you could have it." Hazel said

" your asking me to break the trust of Ozpin…" Leo said " with no backlash to you." Hazel said

Leonardo paused before he sighed " what do you want?" He asked

" your best student one who is very use to underhanded technique." Hazel said

Leonardo sighed and tapped the intercom " Cinder fall please come to my office." He said as he hung it up.

Hazel nodded and stepped back

Within 2 minutes Cinder fall came in with her weapons by her side " you wish to see me Headmaster." She said

" yes ms fall." Tell me again your a 4th year right?" Leo asked " yes sir by the end of the semester I would have graduated." She said

" good. How skillful would you consider your combat skills." Leonardo lionheart said

Cinder smiled " I consider myself easily able to be able to handle you and the person by the door in 2 on 1 combat." She said

"That is some good skill." Hazel said stepping out of the shadows " Hazel Reinhardt," he said reaching out is hand

" cinder fall, but I expect you've already heard." Cinder fall said

" yes… now me fall tell me how much do you know of the underworld?" Hazel asked

" I grew up in the slums of mistral, I trained to defend myself and due to my placement in 2nd after losing to miss Nikos I got here." She said

" I see. Leonardo our mutual friend will be in contact with you on this number it is in your best interests to answer and help our associate, ms fall if you will follow me we can meet our associate." He said

( Cinder fall)

Sitting in the civilian flight craft to Cinder was breifed about a few minor things she didn't already know.

" so our associate is named Salem? And she is a rebel?" Cinder asked

" she likes to consider a restorer, and with our enemy having control of many if not all the government agencies our only reach is the underworld." Hazel explained.

[ Salem's cathedral]

Salem sat down as Watts looked over a scroll and looked up Salem nodded as Watts Made a call.

" _hello?" _Leonardo lionheart said

" hello Leonardo… it's a pleasure to meet talk to you." Arthur said

" _oh dear gods…" _ Leonardo said out loud.

Salem smiled.

[Vale]

A thump of a horse as a girl with a green cloak walked a dirt road, many called her a traveling healer, what many didn't know was that she was a witch, not as a grumpy women or a hag, but she had the innate ability of Magick.

Feeling a sense of being followed, she spun around and looked pointed her staff behind her. "Come our now!" She said

From the trees a light chuckle was heard as Tryian Callows walked out " ooh quiet fiesty," Tryian said

" what do you want?" Do you wanna take advantage of me? If you think I'm not gonna defend myself…" she said

Only Tryian chuckled " no no no please, I'm not THAT short sighted, no no I work for that of my goddess, and well...she's taken an interest of you." says you can do something with your hands others would envy of you." Tryian said

Amber the fall maiden tried to piece the clues together " Salem?!" She gasped as she reached for her weapon only to be tackled to the ground by Tryian,

" oh no no no please don't struggle… I'm not here to hurt you," he said as he licked his lips

"Are you gonna kill me?" Amber asked Tryian chuckled. "And let all this hunting go to waist? no no no your gonna stay right here… and when time will come for you...and if will come for you, you will join us or die…" Tryian said as he looked up to hear more horses.

" hehehe bye bye now…" Tryian said as he vanished

Amber groaned as she looked to see if she could find her attacker " Amber!" A voice said as a second rider with a white cloak appeared " are you alright?" She asked

" I'm fine summer…" amber said

" alright. Let's set up a camp for the night." Summer said as she looked around

Unaware of her Tryian was in the tree, and the one thing he did notice was one important detail, Silver eyes.

[ Salem's cathedral]

Watts had at last hung up with Lenardo lionheart when he got another call

" it's from Tryian." He said to Salem. She nodded

"Go ahead Tryian." Arthur watts said

" I've found her IVE FOUND HER...is my last pleased?" Tryian asked

Arthur watts looked to Salem who waved it aside, " yes she is very pleased however don't tell me you broke your silents just to tell us you found the maiden." Arthur watts said

" oh no, no no no you see I'm calling because Fall the maiden, has an escort? But not any escort, a silver eye warrior." Tryian said

Arthur looked over to Salem to her have apt attention.

"...go on.." Arthur watts said

" well your grace I'm wondering if I have permission to terminate the SEW?" Tryian asked

Salem thought "Tryian you do have permission to kill her before she can return to Ozpin or she will be a thorn in our side in the coming future." Salem said

Tryian nodded eagerly, very well my lady also shall I return to you once she is dead? I've gotten a further piece of info the women the maiden is named Amber." he said

Salem smiled " yes Tryian. After the death of The warrior return to us, our newest candidate has arrived." She said

Tryian chuckled "after she arrives a seer will appear for us to talk." Salem said Tryian agreed and hung up.

" well a death of these silver eye warrior's will be good." Arthur said " yes and with it one less connection to the gods of old…" Salem said.

( Summer's campsite)

Summer stroked the fire as she also took first watch looking around for any sign of trouble.

Summer yawned but at the same time tried to stay vigilant she needed to.

A swift wind came and blew west ward and on the tip of the wind Summer smelled something

Standing up and Getting her weapon ready summer called " I know you're there come out now!"

From the tent a supper was heard and Amber walked out rubbing her eyes " summer what's going on-?" She asked drowsey

"Get back!" Summer yelled to amber before she was promptly tackled by a shadowy figure

Amber gasped and ran to her horse to grab her staff and run back

" GET OUT OF HERE!" Summer yelled to amber as she kicked Tryian away!

"But?" Amber tried to argue but summer smacked it down " NOW!" She yelled causing Amber to flee.

Tryian chuckled as she ran as fast as she could

" and with that your last lifeline has been severed…" he chuckled

Summer's eyes widened 'he wasn't after Amber...he was after...me…'

Tryian licked his lips as he lunged

( later)

Tryian chuckled as he cleaned off the blood from his blades, he hadn't felt that good since he was broken out of prison by the Grimm and fled to Vacole as later to be picked up by Donovan, he had quiet a feeling the Grimm were out for him but he needed to be sure.

He heard clicking and stood up to see a seer floating behind him

He bowed as Salem's face appeared " is it done?" She asked

" it is Your grace…" Tryian said

" very good return to the coast and wait for your transfer and we will continue our work." Salem said as the seer floated away Tryian headed back to the shore to be sent back.

[Salems cathedral]

Arthur watts sat in his chair looking at his scroll and looked up at Salem

"Madam it appeared Hazel has made his return." He said

" send him in." Salem said

Arthur sent Hazel a txt from outside as he entered with Cinder fall in tow.

After a few moments Arthur watts looked over. " a girl?" He asked shocked at who Hazel picked

" I have great confidence She is a worthy fighter. Not only that she is well attuned with theavery." Have explained.

" that remains to be seen I have my doubts with what little she can accomplish." Arthur watts said

" she will be fine for the job...but in any case Doctor...you will oversee her training…" Salem said

Dr watts nodded " as you wish madam."

Suddenly through the door A seer appeared and flew over to Salem and had the face of Tryian Callows.

"is it done?" Salem asked

" yes your grace." Tryian said

"Very good you will return to the coast and await for your transfer andreturn to me and we will countune our work." Salem said Tryian nodded Salem waved the seer off.

" dr watts take our associate to be trained and briefed on her mission." Salem said

Dr watts nodded and left pulling cinder in tow

" Hazel sit with me...we shall countune our work on the Control of dust,..with our new one. Fire." Salem said as she pulled out a red dust crystal

Hazel nodded

( training room)

Cinder holding her two swords slashed at Dr watts who jumped back

" oh come on you silly girl it's as if your not even trying To hit me?" Arthur said in a simi taunt

Cinder growled and launched at him headfirst

Perfect

He spun around and grappled cinder around the neck and threw her to the ground as cinder struggled to get up.

" tell me girl What do you want out of this deal." Arthur asked

"At me go!" Cinder said as she struggled but failed

Art pinned her down more. " what...do you want?" Arthur asked

"...power…" cinder said helplessly

"Why?" Arthur pushed cinder remained silent

"WHY?!" Arthur pushed more and put presser on her back making her scream

"Agh!" She gasped as she looked back

"...so...so I don't feel powerless again…" she said

Arthur watts sat up and laughed

"Hahahahaha ohh you are a peice of work girl…" he said as he stood up and gave her a hand up. A hand that she took

" one more time." He said

Cinder stood on the balls of her feet as Arthur was flat footed.

Cinder charged forward as Arthur watts rolled to the side and drew his pistol and fired

Cinder drew her swords and blocked every shot

Except for the one aimed for her foot knocking her off her feet allowing Arthur to go to the melee and ending the fight.

"You were so keen on a clean fight you didn't think that I would homer such rules. We are not in a stadium, there are no rules there is you live...or you die as such don't be saddened by defeat learn from it, mold in it." He said as he went to pick up cinder again only this time to be slapped away.

Cinder picked herself up and stood across him

" what is this mission Mistress Salem wants done." Cinder wants

" that...will take longer to explain. Tell me do you know the story of the seasons and the wizard?" Salem asked

Cinder nodded

" I know of magick however I've never experienced it but lionheart told me before you swayed him." Cinder said

"Good we'll know that our enemies is arrogant." Salem said

Cinder nodded "what would you have me do?" She asked

Salem smiled evilly.

[Vale]

Tryian Callows walked with his hood up into a bar and got a place to stay.

(An unknown time later)

Cinder landed in vale with a bullhead, and watched as Tryian Callows strode forward,

"So your who she sent as my replacement...very well I wish you luck." Tryian said as he got on the bullhead and flew off Cinder remember her plans given from cinder

"_steal the spring maiden's power open the vault, and steal the relic, kill Ozpin and leave no trace of your involvement." _

Cinder smiled this would be fun.

(Eoc)

And now we get to the cinder Arc of the story don't worry this will be rehas but slightly better seeing as we will see more of them.

Keep reading bankerrtx01


	4. Plans in place and questions answered

Rwby: a different View,

Due to the number of jumps of point of view I'm broken it down like like this

[locations]

( personal)

This will make it simple to see who is in what and with that we will begin.

-chapter start-

[Vale]

Cinder walked through the streets her clothes from her time as a huntress a red dress with silver and Swords across her back with arrows. Suddenly she heard a scream and looking forward she noticed excellent blackmail material as she stepped down the ally Emerald Sustrai ran down to escape.

" how did you do that?" Cinder said cornering her

Emerald reached behind her getting ready to fight.

" don't…" cinder said "unless of course...you want them to hear…" she said

"What do you want?" Emerald asked

"I've already told you...and I don't like to repeat myself." Cinder said

" look what ever you saw me "apparently" do I didn't do anything just leave me alone-." Emerald said cinder sighed

"I know my fair share of liars and thieves. Stealing is an art of patience, coordination, and in a pinch, sleight of hand. But you didn't steal the ring in your pocket." Cinder said tempting Emerald,

Emerald looks shocked and checks the pocket where her prize is as

Cinder crosses her arms, "You took it right before the jeweller's eyes. And he smiled." She said

" who are you?" Emerald asked cinder smiled

" follow me and find out…" cinder said as she took Emerald out of the crime scene, and safely to her hideout in the bad side of vale,

Cinder shows Emerald the power she is gifted over grimm, her response was a shock as expected.

"This is impossible…" she said

" nothing is impossible, you just don't know how to figure it out yet." Cinder said

[dark side of vale]

Walking down the street cinder was followed by Emerald.

"What are we doing here?" Emerald asked

" getting information." Cinder said as she stepped inside into Junior's bar.

Junior was cleaning glasses and noticed the two unknown patrons as two rough men walked up but junior halted them.

"What can I do for you?" He asked. " I wish to take on an apprentice...tell me about Marcus black?"

" he lives in the mountains with his son." Junior said knowing this due to giving him contracts often but know it's been gone silent.

[Vale mountain's]

Cinder and Emerald walked the tree line " so how are we going to approach him?" Emerald asked as cinder raised her hand to stop her she did and watched as a shadowy figure walked inside the house

(Mercury black)

Mercury walked up to his father ready to get back his semblance and prove his worth.

" farther…" he said

Marcus black looked up from his couch drunk to see his son. "What is it runt!" He growled

Mercury stood defiant " I want my semblance" he said

" oh?" Marcus said gasping as he stood up sober as the drunk being an act. " and what would you do if I don't.?" Marcus asked poking his son

Mercury growled and lunged at his father

With two swipes of his fists Marcus dodges the swipes and kicked at his son but Mercury dodged and spun giving his father a kick in the back sending him to the ground.

(Cinder)

Emerald and Cinder looked up at the house to see the fight as the two figure's fell to the ground

"Are they...fighting?" Emerald asked cinder looked dead set on the fight

(Mercury)

Marcus black threw his son against the wall "not bad runt!" He said

Mercury screamed as he brought up a knee and sent it to His fathers groin bursting his nutsack

Marcus screamed as Mercury showed no contempt for his farther Marcus growled in rage as he grabbed a bat and went for a heavy swing.

Only for Mercury to grab the bat and break his fathers arm making him scream, Mercury threw the bat against the wall which shattered a lightbulb it's spark hit the curtain which caught on fire and lit the house up

Marcus laughed "well indeed you are my son… it took you do long to learn your place, but your gonna have kill me to get your semblance back kid."

Marcus expected the charge his son did and followed with the breaking of the kneecaps

What he didn't expect was the fact of pure adrenaline powering his son to powerhouse the hit and deliver the power of a freight train into Marcus black sending him flying.

Mercury yelled as he threw his father out of the house. And followed him out of the house jumping after him and landing on his back snapping his old mans back killing him.

But no semblance came back to him

He roared in anger and was about to cave in his father's skull when suddenly he heard a snap of a twig.

" come out! Or I'll kill you too!" He said

Seeing no other option Cinder and emerald walked out

(Cinder)

Cinder stood strong, emerald was weary her hands on her weapons ready to attack should it be nessessary.

What are you looking at!?

Cinder looks at him "I'm looking for Marcus Black."

Mercury spits blood on the ground as he gestures back at the burning house and the white-haired man lying face down behind him "There you go."

Emerald getting up from her stance

"That's... the assassin?" She asked in shock

Cinder: calmly looking up at Mercury "And you're his son."

Mercury doesn't acknowledge this, merely wiping his lips of blood, but she grins now

"We saw your fight from the treeline. He's taught you well."

Mercury shrugs "Guess so."

Cinder "What's your name?"

Mercury a moment passes before he tells her " Mercury."

Cinder nodding in approval. " Mercury... Tell me, are you anything like your father?"

Mercury sighs and nodded before his legs gave out on him. "Argh! Still too weak!" He hissed

"Your body gave out there is a difference than being weak, Emerald carry him." Cinder said as she walked away

"So what's in it for me?" He asked hopeful

Emerald looked down and ran after cinder "We don't need him! Everything was going fine!-ah" emerald reeled back from the slap from cinder

Cinder. Growled to emerald "Do not mistake your place." She said looking back to Mercury who emerald carries. Back to the hideout.

[hideout]

" tell me Mercury...what is your most important lesson your father taught you?" Cinder asked

"My dad always said... "if you need to know a city, ask the rats." He said

A few days later Cinder met up with one up and coming criminal Roman Torchwick and Mercury was given a gift of a second pair of legs with embedded weapons in them

After he was ready they headed off to the white fang camp to make a deal, with them they will have an army, a group to take the fall and hide their involvement.

[white fang camp]

"So, let me get this straight…" Adam Tarus said as he walked back and forth from the tent

Cinder standing respectfully in the center of a tent, Emerald and Mercury sitting on their knees behind her. Two members of the White Fang armed with a rifle and sword are to one side, and the Lieutenant leaning up against the other, as a man steps into view before a map of Remnant.

Adam looked deeply at the three of them hunting for there true motive " You could've gone to anyone for help. You could've made a deal with a gang leader, paid off some Huntsmen that have strayed from their... righteous path... but instead, you choose to seek an audience with me."

Cinder smiled beleaving her power of persuasion to triumph over the vigorous fanuas. "You're the one we need. Your skill, your ability to lead those beneath you. You're an exceptionally valuable man, Adam. And we've put a lot of thought into-."

Adam interrupts her, stepping forward with his finger raised "Then you're clearly not thinking straight! If you truly understood me, you would know, coming here was a mistake. The White Fang is not an organization for hire. We're a force of revolution!"

He makes a fist with his last word, and Emerald shares a look with Mercury, eyebrows raised.

Cinder: unintimidated countunes "I believe our plan will be beneficial for all parties involved." Adam continues pacing around the tent looking for the motive "I have... an associate in Vale. He and I are working on a revolution of our own. But we can't do it without your forces. We need-." Cinder said with a smile

Adam: finding his motive stops her 'she wants my men, my Firends as fall guys I will not' he thought as he forcibly kept his voice calm "What you need... is to leave." As he hoists up his weapon, Wilt and Blush "You're asking my men to die for your cause - a human cause. That is not an idea I am willing to entertain." He said not wanting to be slaves.

Cinder scowls in obvious displeasure, but makes herself bow to the White Fang leader. "Very well." She said as she had her allies pick themselves up and leave

As The three leave the tent and go off into the nearby woods, with Adam stepping out to look at them from behind his mask.

Blake belladonna stepped up behind him, hand on her side "What was that about?" She asked

Adam pauses not wanting to involve her and knowing they won't see them again "Nothing." He said walking away "We need to finish preparing. The train will be here at dawn." Blake followed him

"So what now?" Mercury asked

"There is another matter we must attend to…" cinder explained as

[town someplace in vale somewhere]

Emerald walked up to a Barman " excuse me I'm looking for a friend of mine...her name is amber." She said

"Ah yes she was just here yesterday she said she was heading to the main city. He said

" thank you." She said as she walked out

Outside Cinder and Mercury stood waiting hearing what the barman said

" very good emerald, Remember the plan...not a foot out of place." She said.

to the overcast view of a forest, a single path with a wooden fence to either side cutting through the green. From the trees comes a lone white horse trotting along slowly, a green-cloaked rider with golden armor and her hood up on its back. The animal comes forward as the sharp sound is heard once more, and the two stop when they come across the scene of a young green-haired girl curled up and crying next to a felled bicycle.

Despite the fact that another camera angle shows only a fully-grown Emerald standing there, the rider dismounts from her steed and slowly approaches the child, who looks up as the mysterious stranger kneels down to her level and smirks. The girl flinches in fright when the woman reaches into her clothes and pulls out an apple, not realizing she's only offering it to empty air.

Emerald stands only a few feet away from the oblivious heroine, scrunching her face up in determination and readying to attack by grabbing her weapons and sliding a foot back. The kicked-up dust manages to be seen behind the girl even when the one who kicked it doesn't, and the woman gasps as the image of the child happily reaching for the apple suddenly disappears.

Dropping the fruit and leaping back quickly as the horse turns to run away, Amber ditches the cloak and pulls out her weapon, expanding the double crystal-headed staff to full length. She sees Emerald running towards her, guns blazing green shots, each of which are deflected against the Maiden's hand. Amber twirls the spear around her body, kicking up the winds and blasting it towards her opponent, forcing Emerald to slide back.

Just as she does this, Mercury comes up from the side and jumps over the fence, landing on her staff as she forces him and a returning Emerald back with another gale. Mercury simply leaps on a post and launches himself at her, forcing Amber to unleash a stream of fire from the red crystal on him, but her attacker merely curls up and lets his legs take the brunt of the damage, flames burning away the orange pants as the complex machinery and lit-up metal making up the robotic prosthetics underneath is revealed.

With his artificial limbs, he continues to come forward through the fire and kick Amber on her back, only for Emerald to land on her from above, cracking the very ground underneath. She and Mercury jump back and get ready to fight again when Amber gets up, head bowed until she looks up with orange energy pouring from her eyes. The winds erupt from the Maiden, swirling around and making her enemies cover their faces from the force, when she lifts off the ground and spreads her arms to the sky, lightning now rumbling in the clouds for her to aim at the two, who barely get out of the way in time.

Calling upon more of the storm, Mercury and Emerald continue to dodge each bolt as Cinder steps into view a ways back from the fight. The two ambushers fire on Amber, but the invisible shield now covers her whole body, taking each shot as she reaches to her side and clenches a fist, making the leaves rise into the air and come to her. With a raised arm, the leaves turn from green to frozen ice, and she rains the newly-sharpened projectiles down on her foes, who are unable to avoid the attack.

Amber continues this assault until she senses Cinder running towards her from behind, face set in determination, and summons a fireball to launch at her third adversary, who manages to leap over the attack. Cinder slides across the ground, kicking up dirt. Cinder faces her palm to the dirt, the yellow fabric on her sleeve glowing, and coalesces the dirt into several glass shards, which she aims at the floating Maiden. Amber is knocked back from the damage, face down in the dirt, until she looks up with normal eyes just when the sharp sound is heard again. She first sees the area empty, but Emerald flickers into view for a moment, and Amber slowly realizes what's happening as Mercury also shifts into her frame of vision, with Cinder coming forward in spurts, swords raised.

She attempts to slice Amber with the two blades, only for the Maiden to deflect each hit and kick the assailant away just as Mercury and Emerald come forward in her stead. The two miss their initial attacks and get kicked for their efforts, but Mercury lands a blow on her only for Amber to rush at him, not noticing Cinder connect her swords together into their bow shape and notching three arrows. Amber manages to punch Emerald and kick Mercury away right before turning around and seeing Cinder launch the arrows at the ground around her, which erupt in a high whistling noise and a burning explosion from each projectile. She feels the full force of it all, her Aura disappearing entirely from the damage.

The screen is white for a moment before Cinder appears with her partners behind her, slowly approaching their target as she gets up from her hands and knees. She swipes at the three with a gust of wind that blows them all away, but Mercury races back towards her until he's blasted back by a bolt of lightning from the now burning-eyed Maiden. She suddenly turns back and sends a fireball at Emerald, only for it to disappear and the real thief to be revealed on the other side, also getting a blast of flame.

With all three of her opponents down, Amber grabs her staff from the ground and uses it as support to walk over to Emerald, wincing and clutching her side all the while. Emerald only has time to look up in fear before Amber glowers and raises her weapon to finish the fight... just when a quick whooshing noise ends with a sudden thump right as she gasps in pain.

Eyes wide, Amber collapses forward, an arrow sticking out from her back while Cinder lowers the bow and smiles once more. She drops her weapon and calmly comes forward, taking out a white glove as Mercury and Emerald force their defeated foe to her knees. Amber and Cinder meet eye-to-eye before the villainess lifts up her now gloved hand, the back of it marked with the red symbol of an open eye in a compass shape, broken on one side by five diamond shapes. Cinder reaches down, palm towards Amber when the white suddenly opens a small red portal, out from which a Grimm bug comes out.

Amber scarred pleads to cinder "Please don't…"

The creature spits out a web of black, attaching to Amber's face in a familiar pattern. When she looks up, screaming, her one free eye is blazing, a final blast of wind erupting from her as the glow fades into the inky strands, up through the glove, and into Cinder's body. Her own victorious eyes light up with power, a shower of sparks surrounding her and black-and-red circle appearing under their feet. Amber closes her eye...

Then without warning, footsteps are seen racing towards the ritual, and Cinder only has a moment to look up and see Qrow Branwen swinging Harbinger down on them, severing the web and making the three leap back. The Huntsman grabs the unconscious Maiden before she hits the ground, and Cinder watches to her hand as the glove burns away into nothingness, leaving only a tattoo of high heels between her exposed shoulder blades.

Cinder looks up with a grin, right eye now brimming with golden energy, as she gets up from her position and raises her arms, embers circling around her. Qrow can only see her shimmering face for a second before the ground under him starts to glow, and he gets himself and Amber out of the way just as it explodes. He looks back and finds that the three are gone, then turns his worried gaze to the marked and comatose face of Amber as he ran off.

Cinder went to brief Salem by Grimm seer "The Huntsman severed the connection before it was complete." Cinder said "_you feel it's lack?" _Salem asked on the other side. "Yes. It's... an emptiness. It burns. Like hunger. I like it." Cinder said "you must gather the rest The vault will only open with the full power." Salem explained "Yes. I will claim what is ours. " you done good young Cinder" Salem said "Thank you." Cinder said

Cinder cut off the connection with the seer and looked behind her as Roman Torchwick rode in from a successful heist

"ALRIGHT BOY's drinks on me tonight!" Roman cheered

" you've got the dust?" Cinder asked walking out

" yep 7 full crates of it just as you asked one for each variety." He said as he opened a box to her. Cinder smiled " well don Roman. And...your tip." Cinder said as she drew a knife and took a sliver off the top.

Roman growled but he couldn't do anything about it.

[white fang camp]

Adam snarled at the report his subordinates gave him

"We'll find her, sir." He holds a hand up to his chest "I swear on my life."

Adam waved his hand "Forget it. It's time I returned to Mistral and…"

His sentence is cut short with the sounds of groans, explosions, and crashing are heard outside the tent flaps. The two come out of the tent, blade and chainsaw raised.

Adam: "What is this!?"

Cinder stands swords drawn amid the still-smoking battlefield, with White Fang soldiers laying all around and her subordinates kneeling on the ground with cases in front of them "We could've gone to anyone for help." she discards her weapons and strides towards the two "But we chose you, Adam Taurus." she raises her hand and lights her wepons on fire burning the weapons away "Our plan will be beneficial for both of us…" The camera changes to view her face. The designs on her sleeve are glowing) "Or one of us." Emerald opens her case to reveal Dust crystals and collector canisters inside, while Mercury shows the neatly-arranged stacks of Lien in his "So, which will it be?"

Adam slowly straightens up while Cinder lowers her arm, clothes going back to their regular colors as she smiles.

Adam was forced to agree. As cinder and Adam went inside and began there plot to take over vale and supplant Ozpin.

[hideout]

Cinder Fall and her corhorts returned to their hideout to find Roman Torchwick working on there next heist,

"We'll hello Roman…" cinder said as she swayed forward.

" even Cinder...tell me did we get the allies on the white fang?" He asked

" it took some persuading but yes we finally did work out a deal of sorts." Cinder said

" very good. It appears that it is time for us to move huntsman are apparently on there way." Roman said

" _don't worry about us Roman, we don't even exist…"_ Cinder said as her voice faded into echos as ash fell to the ground

" damn what is it with me a women. Neo pack it up!" Roman called as the dust and Lien were packed into a truck and drove away as Police broke down the door.

"Freeze!-." There was a pause

"FUCK!"

On the highway Roman and neo drove away laughing as they rode off for there next heist.

[salems Cathedral]

Arthur watts sat in his chair as he looked at his scroll.

" any updates watts?" Salem asked

" I have to admit she's doing a good job, recruiting a street runt thief and an assassin on her first two nights and gathering up Roman Torchwick on the third, now with the acquiring of the maiden's powers beacon should fall within weeks." He said

"I highly doubt that cinder would be that bold. No...she will wait, and knowing what is soon coming up I know exactly when she will strike." Salem said

" the Vytal festival?" Arthur asked shocked before he realized. " oh yes...of course!" He said understanding now.

Arthur stood up " seeing as I feel my experience will be needed in the coming weeks I shall be working on a little...project…" he said…

Salem nodded " very well dr watts, Hazel you will work besides the Dr. and make sure he has everything he needs." Salem said Hazel nodded and stood up

Salem looked to Tryian " Tryian your stay on alert and keep our operations going smoothly." Salem said Tryian Grinned and nodded

(Arthur watts)

Arthur watts walked into his lab with hazel following. " so doc what are we working on?" Hazel asked

" a virus. The idea is Cinder sows chaos in vale causing Ironwood to step up and act as security detail for the festival seeing as they are the most professional army then we send this and we will have control of all the androids for our use our own private army." Arthur said

" that is a pretty big if, what if ironwood isn't picked for security? Or an even bigger problem, what if the AI of the virus isn't compatible with the AI of the robots?" Hazel asked

" don't be so daft, Atlas isn't that stricken with redundancies, not like me, there more wanting results and fixing what broke later, or if it's not fixable Toss it out." Arthur said as he pulled out his scroll and started to type away.

"If your needed for a virus then what am I doing here?" Hazel asked

" well I need someone to give it to Cinder in Vale, you just happen to be the only one of us not Wanted." He said

Hazel nodded " very well, I will go and see if I can't train my technique's more. Tell me when the package is ready to be delivered." Hazel said as he walked out.

[unknown town]

In a town in Anima, a raid of bandits had just occurred. The brenwen tribe at its most eager.

Under the rubble of a building a man was apparently still alive. He woke up to find himself pinned by the building

" gah!" He gasped as he tried to push the building off him but gasped in pain as he realized he was impaled he struggled as he tried to push it off him only for his vision to only get fuzzyer and fade into black.

The man saw black and called out

"Hello?" He asked

"**Hello."** A voice said

Shocked the man snapped back

"Who are you?!" He asked

"**Shush...it's ok your safe…"** the voice said almost motherly

"Please...tell me who are you? Where am I?"

"**I'm a friend...and you are safe, nothing can harm you now, you are amongst firends." **The voice said

"Safe? Wait Firends...as in there is more?" He asked

Suddenly he heard as if tens of voices around him getting louder and louder as more and more joined every second.

"_Firends!" "Firends!"_

"_A new one!" The voices were mixed around being blurs to understand _

"_Will you play with me?"_ One asked sounding like a girl around 5.

"_Hello friend...will you join us?" _One voice asked cutting through the crowd

"Join you?" The man asked

"_Oh please join!"_

"_Please please!" _

"_You'll be happy, at peace, no one can hurt you, we are apart of the collective." _Several voices said at once

"_Join" _

"_Join" _

"_**Join" **_

"_**Join" **_

"_**Join" **_

"_**Join"**_

"_J__**o**__i__n_"

"_J__**o**__i__n_"

" _**become one with the horde"**_

The man was compelled and Toni voice of his own he agreed, he didn't have to say anything as he felt a pull on his soul as he rose up from the depths of whatever he was in

"_Thank you brother." _The little girl said before

"_t__**h**__a__**n**_k _**y**__o__u_ _**f**__o_**r** _**j**__o__**i**_n_**i**__n__**g**_ _t__**h**__e_ _**b**__r__o_th**e**_**r**__h__oo__**d **__of __**G**__r__**i**_m_**m."**_

"Grimm?" The man asked as he looked up as he breached the water.

He reached out to grab the edge of the pool, he had to know he just had to, this had to be a dream, no a nightmare,

As he pulled himself onto the land he found he was not at his home. But a land full of blackness and death, and his body was different.

He had...fur. He had bone armor. He… he was a Grimm. It wasn't a dream

He roared into the air as his own voice had been replaced he was reborn.

To do as there master bid…

(Eoc)

Duh duh duh! That's right the Grimm in this story is in fact dead humans, I wanted to get this out there but I couldn't think of a way to put it on the story without making it seem choppy I hope the reveal was horrifying enough for you. I won't be writing for a while as other things are going on but I will try to keep on top of this story.

Also I've tried to put this out before but I have a book I'm writing on Wattpad it's called the Gryphoners return, it's a story that takes place in my own world I've made If you would like to check it out and give me any reviews or like and tell me how I can improve the story I'd like it a lot,

Well that's enough of the shameless plug, in the meantime I'd say have a happy merry Christmas ( or Yule) or whatever you celebrate. And keep reading.

-bankerrtx01/G.R. Provenzano-


	5. Romans heist and breach of security

Rwby: a different View,

Due to the number of jumps of point of view I'm broken it down like like this

[locations]

( personal)

This will make it simple to see who is in what and with that we will begin.

-chapter start-

[Vale]

(Roman's hideout)

Roman Torchwick sighed as he looked at a layout of a store heist he was gonna pull off. He sighed he looked at the time nearly two weeks he had to go over the plan.

He looked around and saw that he was running low on man power, while his men were loyal meaning they would die and shoot themselves before giving up their secret. This also meant he had to pick and choose carefully how many he took.

Roman sighed as he looked at the group downstairs they were huddled around the table as the new guy was challenging Neo to an arm wrestle.

Surprisingly they were dead even.

Now that would almost sound like an insult to the new guy saying he wasn't able to overpower a twig. But Roman knows Neo, he has seen her rip people's arm off due to the leverage of the table and pure strength splattering blood all over the floor.

To say Roman was impressed was an understatement.

"Alright boys and girls I'm heading out, Neo your in charge," he said as he grabbed his bowler hat and cane as he walked to the door.

" yo boss where are you going?" One of the grunts asked

Roman turned to them and gave a wolffish smile

"Outsourcing." He said

Neo smirked as she turned back to them and put her elbow back on the table with the confident smile.

(Juniors bar)

Roman Torchwick walked up to Hei's bar and found two bouncers waiting outside with guns Torchwick walked out of the shadow's and held up a card.

"Chill boys I got an appointment." He said expecting there jump reaction a full beat ahead of them.

After they calmed down one nodded to him. "we'll still need to search you." He said

Torchwick nodded and stuck in cane down on the ground and held out his arms. " do what you must." He said

After a full minute Roman was let inside.

As he walked in Hei looked up and smiled

" ah look what the rug rats pulled in my favorite fossil." Hei said as he pulled out a glass.

As he poured the glass and gave it to Roman he slumped forward. "So what are you in for?" He asked

"Outsourcing I've run myself ragged and need a few men for a job nothing big about 10-15 guys should go well, I don't even expect any shooting." Roman said

" ha well I never expected the master of logistics Roman Torchwick to come crawling back to a rat rug like myself because he was run ragged...well you know the deal, 15% off the top no question's other than that, time place, root, and getaway." Hei said

Roman nodded and handed him over the tip before glancing over his shoulder.

"The shop is called Dust Till Dawn… run by an old man nearing retirement." He said

"Wait dust till dawn? Shit isn't that the main store all the huntsman get there Dust from? The one on Beacon Ave?" Hei said

"It's a distraction for the real heist I can't say anymore for fear of rats." Roman said

Hei sighed " and I thought you expected no shooting?" He said

" I don't, in and out 5 minutes tops I'm not even getting any dust not any I'm not gonna just throw away again." Roman said

Hei sighed and looked around " alright I'll spread the word. Time?" He asked

"Two weeks." Roman said

Hei nodded "alright I'll tell them they will meet you at the corner of road." He said

Roman slammed their rest of his drink and spun off the bar "pleasure doing business Hei." He said as he walked out,

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a golden crown of hair walking in and a 18 year old with a good old smile,

( Hei)

Junior watched as Roman left his establishment and noticed a girl approaching towards him to young to drink.

She strode right up to his bar and lowered her aviators.

" strawberry sunrise, no ice. Oh and put one of those cute little umbrellas in it too." She said

Hei turned around and Glared at her " Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?"

The girl giggles and lowers her chest forward trying to seduce him he doesn't take the bait but she countunes "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"

Junior walked around the otherside of the bar "So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?"

The girl smiled sweetly "Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir."

The girl lunges and in an instant was ball busting Hei

"People say you know everything." The girl said As She brings her scroll up to his face, showing him a picture Looking like her but with black hair

"Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go." She said pinching harder for a second

Junior who voice was so high shook his head "I've never seen her before, I swear!"

"Excuse me?" The girl asked angry as she pinched harder"

Junior groaned "I swear, sir!"

As they were talking Junior's henchmen begin to gather around.

The girl looked around seeing the people "Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..."

Junior groaned "Listen, blondie sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!"

She lets go and Junior sighs in relief.

Junior stumbles over to the bar "You'll pay for that!" He growled

He puts on his sunglasses and walks away from her. The girl follows closely behind.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?" She said

Junior stops and turns around.

Junior looks uncertain but on her face he saw she was serious. "Huh? Uh, okay." He said

Hei slowly reached down and was about to kiss her on the forehead when suddenly we was sent flying.

" never touch my hair." The girl said seriously as she pulled back her fist

"You bitch!" One of the grunts said

The girl snarled in joy " cum at me boys." She said

The grunts rush and charge at her

The girl activated her golden gauntlet's and jumped in the air preparing to slam down on the floor sending the grunts flying.

However she didn't expect that a few would actually see that attack coming and jump as she hit the ground.

She looked up and got a kick to the face forcing her on her back.

One of the men looked as she dropped her wallet the man opened it and revealed her license

"Yang Xiao Long eh?" The man said as he tossed the wallet back to her

Yang snapped her hand up and caught it

" oh I like you." She smiled

The guy sighed " girl if you wanted to fight you should go to the gym." He said

" meh they aren't fun they hold too much back. Afraid of scars after." Yang said

The guy rolled his eyes " crazy kids." He said as he flicked went to expose his weapons but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

" don't bother, this cunt of a whore broke into my own damn bar, busted my balls, and went to shake down just so we can ruffle her up. No your needed for later, for the cleanup." Hei said as he glared at Yang.

"WEAPONS FREE!" He called as he pulled out two pistols and his Bazooka on his back.

Yang knew there were types of dust that negated aura. She knew many of the crime syndicates use them to keep Huntsman from interfering, she also knew that Junior was apart of a syndicate,

But what she didn't expect was them to be bring out a god damn army to subdue her and with lethal force none the less.

Yang was thrown to the side as she shattered into a glass pillar she looked up to see a few guards on top of her,

She lashed out with a kick trying to retaliate

Unfortunately there were just too many of them, and she was sent back down in only a few seconds after she knocked out a few more guys.

This went on for a while.

Yang sighed as she stood slumped and Glaired at Junior.

"What's...the matter?...getting tired yet?" Yang asked as the other grunts shook her head.

" look at yourself girl, your on The brink. Give up now and we will let you go." One of the guys said

Yang growled and charged.

One of the men sighed as he flicked his wrist up and twisted sending yang down onto the floor. Helpless as he pinned her on her back

" gah what the-?" Yang growled

" don't say I didn't warn you." The man said as he walked behind her

Yang struggles but couldn't move

"SMACK!"

Yang screamed

The man looked at Hei and asked " yo boss?"

" how would you like a bit of payback?" He asked as he hand a hand on each side of her pelvis

Hei smiled

Yangs cries could be heard in the night.

[later]

The glass shattered and Yang was sent flying and landed outside in a heap

"Ugh.." Yang growled as she held her ovries

"Yang?" A voice said Yang snapped a look up and found her younger sister Ruby.

" hey sis what are you doing here?" Yang asked

"I should be asking you the same thing." Ruby said with a raised eyebrow.

Yang sighed " it's a long story."

Ruby shook her head. "Come on let's go home." She said

(Hei)

After the dastardly fight Hei watched as the people went to repair the dance floor, Junior had to admit Yang was strong, almost too strong for her age, Hei reasoned she could take on actual Huntsman missions as she is and live and that's nothing to do with the fact that she isn't going to beacon... yet, She starts there in two months.

Hei suppresses a shudder he knew what happens to people in beacon. They go in like teddy bears and they walk out like Ursa in no time,

As she is she probably could pull huntsman missions designed for 4 people solo.

Hei sighed "this is a lot more of a mess than I thought, I have to say, you were actually helpful I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up." Hei said

"You'd still have a bar, but your moreal would be lower and we'll. You wouldn't be important in the major plan, this way however you are." The man said

Hei raised an eyebrow as the man walked out

"You'll see me again when it's time. Just keep your head low for now." He said as he walked out

[roof of the bar]

On the roof of the bar the man looked over as Yang and ruby limped away. He smiled and vanished.

[romans hideout]

Roman Torchwick was up relooking over the plan when the door behind him opened

"Good news Roman." The man said

"Hmm?" Roman asked as he lit a cigar.

"Junior didn't squeal I was just able to stop it." He said

" good that's a real pleasure to hear… tell me did you send our huntress the anonymous tip?" He asked taking a puff of the cigar.

The man nodded and smirked knowing he did well.

" very good." Roman said as the man started to come closer and lengthened his nailes to talons

Roman didn't react as he was suddenly curved stomped by neo in his back severing his spine.

" I don't think I told you to do anything to a minor did I?" Roman asked as he knelt down to him

"N-no...but she was pulling junior on a leash she needed to be put in her place." He said

" and while doing so caused a lot of patrons to get worried, we can't have crime becoming to rampant, that will cause more huntsman to join in our hunt. And you know what that causes?" Roman asked

The man looked up as Roman cupped his hands before he spread them apart.

"Poof!" He said as he stood up.

"Unfortunately due to your recent injury I'm gonna have to terminate your contract with us, Neo." Roman said as he stood up and walked away

The yells of screaming and a sickening slash and blood pooling on the ground as Roman walked away.

"Alright boys it's time! We got a party to crash!" Roman said as he and his goons took to the streets.

And that's the end of the prep of the beginning of the end, and yes next we begin the cannon story, and as I have do doubt Salem will lose have no fear I do have a plan for that option in this story,

And while I know that there are several acts that people would consider to not be the good guys but I consider the no other option. Have a good day keep reading

-bankerrtx01/G.R. Provenzano-


	6. Open conflict: Player two's move

Rwby: a different View,

Due to the number of jumps of point of view I'm broken it down like like this

[locations]

( personal)

This will make it simple to see who is in what and with that we will begin.

-chapter start-

[Vale]

(Roman's gang on move to Dust till dawn)

Roman Torchwick looked at his burner phone, he just received word that the first part of the heist was a go, Cinder had done his part, now it was up to him to carry the rest.

Torchwick smiled as he sauntered down the street with his entourage of criminals and Thieves.

Several people around him gasped and stepped back as they recognized the famous criminal, and didn't want to be caught in the cross fire. Unfortunately Roman couldn't identify them due to them being in the shadows.

'Oh well risk and reward.' He through as he reached the outside of the Dust till dawn,

The old man at the counter looked up and saw the famous criminal and reached under the counter and triggered the direct Huntsman alert system. Knowing the Police would take too long this case the huntsman would have at least a slight chance to catch Torchwick in the act

Hopefully.

The old man looked back 'and with a fifteen year old girl here too...can't this day get any worse?' He thought

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" Roman asked

As the door opened the goons walked in and pointed a gun at him his hand shot up now it was up to the authorities to get here in time.

"Please just take my Lein and leave!" He said as he looked down the barrel Of the gun.

Roman sushed him " calm down we're not here for your money...grab the dust." He said

The goons went over to the dispensary walls

Another goon went to the counter and prodded the Old man.

"Crystals." The goon said before listing

"Burn uncut…" the old man had to comply as he gave them the crystal's

Behind them Roman Torchwick was looking at his watch, he needed to be out of here in at least 5 minutes or else they would be swarmed.

He growled as it was going too slow, Where were the huntsman?

"Heyya!"

Roman Torchwick looked over to see one of his goons go flying

'Nevermind they're here' he through.

He looked over to see a goon looking asking weather or not they attack,

Roman nodded

*crash!*

Roman with his training was just able to duck in time as the huntsman smashed the window and landed outside.

Looking from the shattered window Roman watched as the young girl unfurled the massive scythe.

'Oh dear gods they sent a newbie after me...ME ROMAN FUCKING TORCHWICK AND THEY SEND A NOBODY?!' Roman ranted in his head he sighed inwardly

"...ok…" he said before seeing no one moved.

"Get her." He said dumbly.

The men rushed out of the door and charged at the girl

Roman sighed 'this is why I don't outsource,' if it was any of his previous teams they wouldn't rush in blindly, to say they got there just desert was an understatement. As he finished ranting to himself the battle was done as he looked to the ground and the second in command laid on the ground.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were…" he said spiteful he walked up to to the girl and said

"Well red I guess it's been an eventful evening." He said as he dropped his cigar to distract the girl and crush it with his cane.

"But as much as I would love to stick around, I'm afraid this." Roman said as he leveled his cane at her and revealed the hidden gun

"Is where we part ways." He said as he fired the shot

Roman didn't hesitate as he bailed, he had no doubt an Actual huntsman would come to back up the new recruit the only question was when.

As he climbed up on the roof for the getaway he heard a gunshot from behind and the girl was behind him

"Hey!" She said

Roman stopped and scoffed " persistent." He said

Suddenly the VTOL getaway vehicle rose up and opened the door flashing a bright light blinding the girl to allow Roman to hop on and turn around.

"END OF THE LINE RED!" He said as he held up the red burn uncut crystal and threw it onto the rooftop.

The girl looked away allowing Roman the chance to shoot it and make a good getaway without having to risk there dangerous encounter with a real huntsman.

The explosion sounded as he was successful.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Roman laughed as he looked only to find out. He was wrong.

As a women around 30 looked with a white open top and black skirt, Glynda goodwitch, second in command at beacon.

"Hrr." Roman growled

Glynda flicked her riding crop and launched her semblance at the VTOL making it shake.

"Roman what the hell is going on out there?!" Cinder said from the cockpit

Roman walked to the cockpit

"We got a huntress." He said

"Utter useless!" She muttered as she stood up and walked to the VTOL bay.

Roman took the stick and leveled out the ship preparing to fly off.

However the huntress sent up a storm and caused it to rain ice shards in them nearly hitting Roman as it broke through the glass.

(Cinder)

Cinder fall walked to the VTOL compartment and looked as Glynda's eyes narrowed.

Summoning the part of the maiden's power she sent a fireball with a bit of glass shards at Glynda which broke apart on her Glyph shield sending the glass to the floor. As he had full command upon the tangible glass then the actual power she use that more often

As she lifted her hands Glynda had to dodge the ploom of fire she sent up. Breaking more of the roof

Glynda grabbed the rubble from around her with her semblance and twisted it into a spear and launched it at the VTOL planing on knocking it out of commission and capture the two thieves.

However as it flew cinder Smerked and send blast after blast breaking apart the spear and taking apart of that rubble under her control

It was a big version of tug a war but with rubble of a building instead.

Unfortunately Glynda has much more control over her semblance than Cinder had her powers having nearly 2 decades to hone her semblance to a measly 2-3 months.

Safe to assume cinder was outclassed. And seeing the shards surround her she knew it too.

She had no choice she had to use her power if only to escape this incounter. Which meant Cinder was unable to take up any more missions for fear of getting tracked down.

Cinder unleaded her maiden powers making Glynda's semblance dormant. And allowing cinder to take control but tire her out

The young girl seeing an opening fired her sniper scythe at Cinder. Who blocked the attack with magick. She did however notice Glynda narrow her eyes at that,

Seeing this Cinder send up several plumes of fire to cover there escape. Having Glynda pull the girl back allowing them to escape.

Glynda growled as they got away.

As the VTOL's door shut Cinder sighed

" damn." She said as she walked into the cockpit."

" hey we got away." He said

" yes but I had to reveal my powers to the huntress, which is safe to assume apart of Ozpin inner circle. He now knows The maiden has been attacked and it's somewhere here in vale, we must be careful if our plan is to succeed." Cinder said as Roman flew the ship to their hideout.

As they parked Roman and the remaining goons unloaded the dust in the warehouse.

Cinder looked over at Roman clearly angry

" let it be known Roman this is a big set back. I can no longer shadow you on your heists, so I don't want a single slip up, or else understand?" Cinder said

Roman nodded Cinder smiled and walked away knowing he would obey or else because of everything Roman was smart, and smart people don't wanna die.

"Cinder." Roman said Cinder looked back

"I lost a lot of good men back there I need another way to fill up my number's." He said

Cinder smiled

" I would suggest going to the white fang. There are radical's who would be very willing to help you…" cinder said as she walked away.

[else where]

In a VTOL flying across the water Emerald and Mercury flew heading to find what Cinder wanted them to.

Mercury laid on his back on the floor

" how much farther?" He asked bored

" shut up for five minutes already will you?" Emerald said groaning at her headache

" you know you could just tell me and I'll stop asking right?" Mercury mocked

" ugh!" Emerald said as she focused on flying

Mercury chuckled "hehehe love you to."

Fortunately they reached the island without anymore arguments as Emerald shoved Mercury out of the craft and they walked to the entrance.

Inside the door they saw Hazel who gruffed and let them in

"Listen, I don't know how Cinder picked you, but if your good you can find a home here. If not...you will wish you died for betraying us." He said

Mercury glaired at Hazel not scaired

Emerald pushed in between them and nodded

Hazel gruffed and pushed into the main meeting room.

"Mistress, it appeared Cinders allies have come to visit." Hazel said

Salem sighed and turned around. And looked at them.

" I...see." She said as she looked at them with her Grimm eyes.

" Dr watts. Tell me how long will it be before the exact virus is completed and transferred?" Salem asked

" not for a while, but currently at this pace it should be done before the end of this semester. Plenty of time to hand it to our young lady to use." He said

" very well. I suggest you keep up that effort, Hazel show these two to there rooms, while they wait for package they are free to train, rest and discuss what they wish." Salem said

Hazel nodded and walked out having the two follow them. Salem watched them unnervingly until the door shut.

(Salem)

Salem sighed. She did not expect Cinder to gather her own allies for her mission, and from what she heard there is chaos in Vale due to a string of dust robberies. She wondered if this two was Cinder's doing.

Salem scoffed she had more to worry about. Clearly another year of School was about to begin and Salem had to rest if any of them would be a potential threat later on.

Salem looked at her Seer, in The Emerald forest. She through her mind and magick sent an Elder Nevermore. into the forest to act as the proxy commander for the battle. If any student happened to kill her commander, she would be on edge for the next few decades.

'Well Ozpin...time to make your move…' Salem said

Have a good day keep reading

-bankerrtx01/GR provenzano


	7. Entry exam fee high alert

Rwby: a different View,

Due to the number of jumps of point of view I'm broken it down like like this

[locations]

(personal)

_**Grimm speak **_**(translation)**

This will make it simple to see who is in what and with that we will begin.

-chapter start-

[Vale]

(Ozpin: day of Entry test)

Headmaster Ozpin woke up early to oversee the test. He was very hopeful for this class, well for one student mostly.

Ruby Rose.

Daughter of Summer Rose and one of the famous Silver eye warrior's.

Yes very high hopes for this class.

Ozpin looked behind him to see Glynda looking at her scroll

" Oz, I'm not sure about the test this year, I'm getting a reading of an increase of Grimm in the forest almost 150%." She said

Ozpin squinted

"Ozpin?" Glynda asked

" the test will proceed, but have staff on standby in case the student's get overwhelmed." Ozpin said

Glynda nodded and sent the text to the staff before going on the PA telling the first years to make there way to the Beacon cliffs.

[later]

Ozpin stood in front of the Teens, looking at them as he gave his speech. About their objective and goal.

After that he started to launch the student's to one Jaune Arc's dismay.

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he watched them fly

(Nevermore)

Resting on the perch the Elder Nevermore set up when it first arrived. The giant bird was awoken by the sound of distance gunfire and the screaming of young students.

"_**CAW!"**_ The Nevermore screeched **(units Prepare for battle we got Huntsman incoming!)**

On the ground Beowolf's and Ursa grouped up in here herds.

In the Pirch the Elder Nevermore watched as the humans approached.

The nevermore cawed again

**(Beowolf Alpha 1 approach from the east and flank and point of the human attack!**

**Ursa Major take your Minor and head to the northeast!) **The Nevermore said as those two make there way to the location and the beowulf's run into Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, as the Ursa's make contact with Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna.

**(All units you have permission to engage if spotted, if not stick to recon tell me where they are headed.) **The Nevermore said. As the Grimm headed off he looked to see that the other lines were holding.

(Beowolfs)

The Nevermore took off from its Perch in order to command the battlefield from above.

He barely felt the two humans on his back when he swooped down close to the trees in one pass.

'The line's seem to be holding. Only a few pocket resistance have broken through.

(Ursa Major)

The Ursa Major followed by the minor made there way to stop the huntress from pushing more as they were spotted they roared and charged.

As the Ursa took two swipes Yang vibes and weaves and hit several strikes on the Ursa but it barely felt it

"Jeez you two can't hit the broadside of a bar-." Yang was cut off as a strang of golden hair fell onto the ground

"You…" Yang said as she lowered her head and opened her eyes revealing red irises

Both the Major and minor looked at each other.

"YOU MONSTER!" Yang yelled as she lunges and within 2-3 seconds delivered a powerful barrage sending the major flying the minor roared and got up close to Yang

"What you want some two?" Yang asked

The Ursa stood up until he was impaled in the back and fell down from Gambol shroud.

" I could've taken him." Yang said to her new partner.

( Ender Nevermore)

The Nevermore flew in the air and finally noticed it was being dragged down by two youngsters. He growled and tried to throw them off but only happened to caused them to jump off.

Once they jumped off the Nevermore called the Grimm to his aid.

"_**All units return to your commanders they are heading to the fort repeat they are heading to the fort!" **_The Nevermore said

( Jaune Arc)

The scaired student looked at the Nevermore circling around. He turned towards the rest of his all be it more capable firends.

" guys...that thing is circling around us." He said

"Our mission is to get a relic and meet back at the cliff face." Ruby Rose said butting in

Jaune arc nodded eagerly

"Run and live that is a plan I can get behind." He said

Ruby nodded and grabbed a piece followed by Jaune arc. As they made there way to the cliff.

As they looked A kid named Lie ten was watching the Elder Deathstaker encased in ice start to struggle and break its bonds.

" time we left." He said ruby nodded and started to leave the Vally for the tree line and head to the cliffs.

Above them the Nevermore followed them

"_**There trying to break out of the canyon I'll cut them off at the ruins"**_ The bird said as he flew over and pirtched on a tall ruin overlooking the deep valley of the cliff.

The pair of the 8 huntsmen crouched behind the ruins and formulated the plan to take it out

The ender Nevermore cawed signaling he has them pinned down and all grimm head to his signal.

"Well that's great." Yang said seeing the impossible task ahead

"_**I GOT THEM!" **_ The ender Deathstaker charged past the tree line to engage them!

"Oh man RUN!" Jaune said as he and Pyrrha ran out of cover to get distance.

The rest of the huntsman followed with a few trying to climb the ruins to avoid the Deathstaker charging them

As they ran out one girl ran across the field as a barrage of Sharp Feathers shot out at them. The girl expertly dodges and took her Grenade launcher off her back blasted the Nevermore.

Seeing as he was under fire the Nevermore broke off contact and went around to flank

From behind the Deathstaker charged trying to pin the girl down to free up his commander. But the human and Fanuas assassins Ren and Blake jumped down from their high ledges and pinned down the two pincers as Weiss grabbed Nora and jumped away to safety.

As that happened the four who stayed behind to pin down the Deathstaker ran

Across the bridge. Pyrrha spun around and pushed them onwards as the others ran past. While Lie Ren dove and also returned fire

The bullets didn't scratch the bone armor as it kept going forcing the two to break off. And head deeper. Regrouping and heading across the bridge together.

Unfortunately it was right then that the Elder Nevermore flew back around and smashed into the bridge trying to cut them off permanently.

Unfortunately the Elder Nevermore smashes a bit too late and split the group in two.

Seeing no other option the huntsman turned around and defended themselves. Blake Pyrrha and Ren were there.

On the other side of the bridge ruby fired at the passing Nevermore

Jaune and Nora who were also on the other side watched as those on the other side stood there ground.

"Oh man we gotta help them they need help." Jaune said

"Let's do this!" Nora said eagerly

Jaune looked down and lost all strength.

"Yea but eh...I can't make that jump." He said

Nora grinned and smacked Jaune away before jumping and changing her Grenade launcher into a hammer and smacked the end of the bridge and sent Jaune flying to the other side, as Nora hopped on her hammer and soared over and smashed into the Deathstaker and jumped back before the stinger hit.

Unfortunately she was send back and hit Blake knocking her off the bridge and into freefall

Fortunately Blake was able to use her weapon combined with her semblance to launch herself up to the Nevermore and after hitting it a bit got onto the otherside of the bride

"It's thinker than it looks!" Blake said

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got." Yang said as she cocked her gauntlet's.

As a barrage of fire was sent at the Nevermore the giant Grimm dived down and slammed into the stone ruins sending them freefalling as the huntsman used there skills to get back onto solid ground.

"None of this is working." Weiss said

Ruby looked around. " I have an idea. COVER ME!" She said as she jumped away

The giant Nevermore looked around at the 4 pesky huntsman that just would not die.

With the Deathstaker. He pulled out his stinger and Jaune told everyone to move as they made the advance.

All four charged at the giant beast. As the Deathstaker swung Pyrrha slid down and parried the attack and strike against and beast, as the other pincer went to counter Jaune came up and blocked it as the two people with shields held the beast back.

As Ren charged he grabbed onto the tail and shot at it, as the Deathstaker threw him off.

"Ren!" Nora called as he hit the stone wall.

She growled and slammed her hammer down sending everyone up and land on the ground. But only Pyrrha landed in combat readiness. While the Deathstaker fell into the ravine.

Back with the Nevermore it circled around trying to find an opening but unfortunately it got struck in the eye by Yang Xiao long and with the death of his secondary commander and no reinforcements coming he was driven into a rage and charged into Yang Xiao long.

She however jumped and started punching down the Nevermore's throat

"I-BANG-hope-Bang-your-Bang-Hungry!-bang. Yang after her message was delivered jumped off as the Nevermore crashed into the cliff.

The Nevermore shook his head and looked down at everyone and cawed and was about to raise his wings to flap but Salem intervieened

"_**How goes the battle my firend?" **_Salem asked as she looked through the Nevermore's eyes.

"_**Not good my mistress these 4 huntresses are-Gah!" **_ The Nevermore screeched was Weiss Schnee pinned the tail feathers in ice.

"_**Mistress I'm sorry one of these huntress are-they are…" **_Salem was listening intently when suddenly she saw a red scythe wrap around the neck of the Nevermore and pull him upwards

"_**Mistress!" **_The Nevermore cawed.

At the top of the cliff he was beheaded as he landed and before he faded he sent one last sentence…

"_**I'm sorry mistress...I failed you…" **_

[salems cathedral]

After the death of her Nevermore Salem was upset. Apparently this was a year of students to be watchful for as they were able to take out a very close ally of hers, and apparently one of them was enough to scare said Grimm general.

'_A silver eyed warrior perhaps...maybe but I need confirmation.' _Salem Thought. She sighed

" my plans will have to accelerate. If these teams become apart of Ozpin inner circle my sovereignty will be at risk, even more so if a silver eyed warrior is among them." Salem said to herself

What she didn't know was Arthur watts was sitting in his chair.

" so Madam, what should we do?" He asked

"Is the virus available to send yet?" Salem asked.

"Yes madam I can send it through WiFi and be untraceable until decoded for use. I've also found something quiet interesting." Arthur said

Salem turned around "yes ?" She said

"I told you I faked my death in an Atleasin Paladin accident. Well actually it was my first death, it was how the Atlas military was able to confiscate me without much of a fuss. I went along and became there right hand man inside, I was told they shut down the project...apparently I was lied to." Arthur said as he revealed the hologram of the paladin.

"It's an armored mech with the ability to increase the use red strength, agility, and through processes. When I was there they were planning to mount a portable Shield device but it was too large and too bulky. If I was able to get my hands on it I could've but they didn't want have it. Anyways. If a trained huntsman was in this he could implant his aura in it and make it almost like a second skin. And react to his through before taking action. If your trained in it. Or without aura you can surpass a trained huntsman easy maybe even destroy an entire section of the city walls." Arthur explained

"Are there any in production?" Salem asked

"Several in fact...unfortunately most of them are in atlas and are not able to be sent...wait…" he said as he read a transcript

"What is it?" Salem asked

"Apparently there is a selection of the newest prototypes appearing in Vale in the next 4 months or so." Arthur said

" add them as a recipient to the virus. And inform Cinder to see if she cannot steal any for her big break." Salem said

Arthur nodded and tryped a small message and sent it to Cinder as he stood up

" I need to return to my lab to update the virus." he said

Dr watts...Arthur...thank you."

Dr watts nodded "just trying to help madam…" he said as he walked away

Salem smiled. "Soon you brotherly assholes. Soon you will pay for toying with mortals…"

[roman torchwick hideout]

Roman looked over a map of vale when he got a call from cinder after he hung up he sighed 'great another heist. This one a high value Military target, well this should go as well as expect…'

Behind him a white fang member wheeled a cart to him. Torchwick pulled out some lein and handed it to the fang member

"Open it." He said

The fang member did so as he held revealed the dust crystal's and held one saying

"We're gonna need more men…"

"I'll start recruiting." The fang member said as he walked out

Roman sighed how was he gonna steal the paladins

Eoc

Well that's it sorry it took so long to finish the chapter but writers block and stuff but it's here and we'll enjoy it keep reading -bankerrtx01/Grprovenzano-


	8. The Roman non heist

Rwby: a different View,

Due to the number of jumps of point of view I'm broken it down like like this

[locations]

(personal)

_**Grimm speak **_**(translation)**

This will make it simple to see who is in what and with that we will begin.

Note before I begin I'm skipping the most of volume 1 with the crap about Jaune and Cardin because it's not really important and I really just hate those episodes, even if we are meant to connect with Jaune because " he has no aura" note I'm a fencer so I've never connected to him so yea sue me I'm skipping it and getting to the good stuff.

-chapter start-

[Vale]

[Roman Torchwick's hideout]

Roman looked over the map on the heist he had planned it was actually quite simple.

He would have a team of white fang goons raid a dust shop and bring that back as a distraction for the local police. While at the same time Neo, Roman and several other fang members would ambush and steal the shipment of Atlas paladins from the docks and move them to several different safe houses along the border of South East Vale. Unfortunately that would mean having to track past the agricultural district with possibly a massive line of up to 20 2 ton mechs at the dead of night, which are not exactly subtle, or quiet. It almost sounds like a feat of impossiblity. If he wasn't Roman -Conman- Torchwick.

"Tell me how many men can we spare?" Roman asked his new best second in command Perry of the white fang.

"We can spare two new branches of 20 or so men each sir." He said

"Good tell me perry do you have the boarding passes, the offloader uniforms. And the time the shipment is taking place?"

"Yes sir apparently there is also a bunch of Dust coming in from SDC that exact same day at that same dock?"

"Really?" Torchwick turned to him and grabbed his clipboard and read it before tossing it back over his shoulder allowing Perry to catch it.

"Exactly how much dust should be there for us to steal?"

"About 5 tons sir." Perry said

"FIVE TONS!?" Roman screamed before he composed himself and turned around. "Perry I want you to divert troops from the small town in vale leave them only a skeleton crew. The rest come with me for the diversion on the dust, while you take the Paladin shipment's to the safe house in the southeast. The one with the easy access to the train line." Roman said.

Perry nodded

How many crew for the town job?" Perry said

"Oh there nobodies it doesn't matter say… 5 man crew. Geoff and his buddies can probably do it." Roman said shrugging it off and walking away.

[a few days later]

(Unknown safehouse in vale)

5 fanuas sat around a table they were all very reliable members of the white fang. There name was Ryan Heywood, Geoff goldsburg, Gavin Green, Alfdoo, and Trev.

Geoff stood around the map and slapped a pile of folders on the table "heist!" Geoff yelled

"HEYOO!" Gavin echoed

"It's been a while since we did one of these." Ryan said

"This is mine and Trevs second time too." Alfdoo said

"Oh yea that's right!" Trev said remembering the previous job they were in

"That's right the double cross hiest. Where we stole a guys desk and took all the money in it for the white fang!" Geoff said

"He was a traitor too wasn't he." Gavin said

"He was but anyways."

"Damn bastard." Gavin mumbled

"Alfdoo Trev. That's why you are here you were so good and vytal back then I had to bring you back on." Geoff said

"But hold on what about moguar he was very important about that job too why isn't he there?" Trev asked

"I'm getting to him and little Tim and the others." Geoff said

"Mikiedoo is coming?!" Gavin screeched

"Yes but anyways here the deal, we've been hired by the Greatest heister in the world Roman Torchwick for this job." Geoff said

"REALLY?!" Gavin asked

"Yes really." Geoff said

"Holy shit…" Alfdoo said

"See I knew they would see our talent." Ryan said

" I knew too Ryan someday someone would see besides a group of ragtag people who just ask "why are we here questions." Geoff said

Everyone paused for a pregnant second

"...soooo the heist?" Ryan asked

"Yes yes the heist!" Geoff said turning around

"Ok here's the deal we are ordered to steal as much dust from this shop in the center of vale as we can." Geoff said as he circled a shop near the edge of the water. Off the street adjacent to the pier.

"I assume we are gonna use the water as our escape plan?" Gavin asked

"Yes correct. Here's the plan. While Mogar, Jake pill, and Ms Mogar retrieve the speed boats for the getaway. Ryan you will be mounted on the roof across the way to the store. Gavin and I will walk into the store Gavin will hold open the door while Trev is standing there having an argument of holding the door. I will get the guy's attention and look real low at the counter, Ryan I want you to snipe him over my shoulder. Once Ryan takes out the shopkeeper we all run in steal as much dust as possible and hop into the speedboats and get out of there before the police can mobilize." Geoff said

If they moblize before we can go Alfdoo, Trev, and little tim will run interference." Geoff said

"Sounds like a plan" Ryan said

"Question, does Jake, Mogar and Ms Mogar and little Tim know of this plan?" Gavin asked

" yes they are already informed and have gone off to get the speed boats and park them by the pier, apparently the student's from Vacuo are supposed to be arriving in a few days so they will have no suspicion about a few Speedboat docked there." Geoff said

"Just one question, if we happen to come under fire with the payload what do we do, one spark and we go up like a nothing." Ryan said

"The duffel bags we are during will float just under the surface of the water. If you come under fire in the boats drop the dust and bail." Geoff said

"Now codenames." Geoff said

" oh no…" Ryan sighed as everyone groaned

"Geoff I hate to break it to you but your codenames suck." Gavin said

"Yea man can we...can we just keep our own names, our parents are unorthodox and didn't name us after colors anyways just don't say the last names." Trev said

Geoff through of it...alright fine, but if we get hunted down don't blame me." Geoff said

Everyone nodded " so when do we strike?" Ryan asked

"Tonight." Geoff said

"TONIGHT ARE YOU INSANE IT ALMOST NIGHTFALL WE NEED TO GET IN POSITION?!"Ryan said as he ran out of the room and grabbed a rifle as did everyone else.

[streets of vale]

The group met outside the store front,

Ryan stood up on the roof across the store and looked out to the water. Then tapped his intercom

"Hey guys." Ryan said

"RYAN GET OFF THE PHONE WERE HEISTING!?" Geoff said

"This is Gavin we are heading to the shop over!" Gavin said as he strode down the street

"GUYS!" Ryan yelled

"What RYAN WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO STOP OUR SLOW MOTION SAUNTER?!" Geoff yelled to the roof

"The speed boats aren't in position." He said

"Wait there's not?" Gavin said as he ran back to the pier alone

" oh crap hang on calling Mogar." Geoff said

At that point Gavin reached the end of the street and just burst out laughing.

"see! see!" Ryan said

Suddenly Geoff picked up the phone

"_Hello?" _Mogar said on the other end

"Yea hey Mogar is Geoff where are you?"

"_I'm umm at the dock with speed boats waiting for you to come with the dust._" He said

"Well that's funny we are by the shop and don't see you." Geoff said

"_Oh shit hang on...oh for fuck we went to the wrong pier!? Sorry were on route ETA 5 or so start without us it will be an epic gittaway._" Mogar said as he hung up

"Yep yea sure…" Geoff said as he looked down and saw he had already hung up "fuck he hung up on me." He pocketed his scroll."

"Alright plan doesn't change people get ready." Geoff said

Gavin who fell into the water climbed out

"Gavin form up!" Geoff said

"Coming!" Gavin said as all 3 of them headed down the street

[dust shop]

In the dust shop the Owner was tired he was actually just about ready to close up as he let out a tired sigh when suddenly the door opened

"Oh my apologies umm welcome!" He said shaking the tiredness out of him

"Hi man sorry about that just a bit of late night shopping you understand." Geoff said

The shopkeeper nodded "that I do young whipper snapper that I do?"

Geoff Glared at him

"Did you call me a kid?" He asked

(Mogar)

"Alright Jack, Ms looks like we went to the wrong pier form up on me and we can get there in time for extraction." Mogar said as they sped off.

[with the rest of the heist]

Ryan was looking out of the water seeing the speedboats come in he smiled as he smerked and glanced over to the storefront and saw they were just getting in.

"Uh oh." Ryan said as he laid prone and scopes in oh his target.

(Gavin)

Gavin went up to the store and bumped into Trev who tried to walk in at the same time

"Oh sorry pardon me." Gavin said

"Oh no it's fine please you go first." Trev said

"No honestly I'm fine you should go in first." Gavin said

"Look I bumped into you please you in first." Trev said

"look I'm being courteous now please get the fuck inside the building." Gavin hissed

"Look man I don't wanna offend you but really you should go in first." Trev said

"GET THE FUCK INSIDE!?" Gavin yelled

[as this is going on]

(Geoff)

"Hi excuse he sir can I get the dust crystal from the far bottom of the shelf." He said

"Which one the blue one?" The shopkeeper said

Geoff nodded

"Cut or uncut man." He said

At this point Geoff dropped down to examine them both.

"GET THE FUCK INSIDE!?"

[ryan]

While looking at the scope he saw Geoff dip down and fired a shot into the shopkeeper killing him.

Geoff looked up and saw the keeper hit the ground

Geoff vaulted over the counter and started to empty out the counter.

[outside the building]

"GET THE FUCK INSIDE!?" Gavin yelled

"VIP!"

Both Gavin and Trev looked to see the shopkeeper hit the ground. They both reacted and ran inside shutting the door and started to empty the rest of the building.

"Leave the money it's Roman torchwick's key the more we make it look like him the better we will be." Geoff said

Gavin and Trev nodded before Gavin saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Camera!" He called as he pulled out a pistol and blasted the camera. Before spinning and shooting the rest of them.

"Good save now let's go, Trev you ready?" Geoff asked

"Two more second's" he said as he was filling that last canister.

"Sorry to tell you guys but we don't have two more seconds...the cops are here." Ryan said

"Shit Ryan can you cause a distraction?" He asked

"On it." He said as he jumped a rooftop and fired on a preset of explosions which caused a fireball to erupt and cut the cops from there location

[At the pier]

Mogar and jack were waiting as they ran to the boats

"Come on! come on! in! in! in!" Mogar scrambled as he took the duffle bag and Gavin hopped on a boat,

Ms Mogar did the same and Geoff hopped on

Trev decided to risk run counter interference and booked it on foot.

Leaving Ryan to get in with jack as all 6 rode off into the water.

"Whooo that's a heist." Geoff said

"Damn right!" Gavin said

"Ten times better than the simulator!" Ryan said

"Yea well Ryan I always die in the sim." Gavin shot back

"Technically gav we all die in the simulator." Mogar said

"Well yea but-." Gavin said but Geoff shut him up

"Ah whatever come on lets get a drink!" He said as they lead back to the hideout and found Torchwick waiting for them.

"Ahh wonderful you've arrived." He said

" um mr Torchwick we didn't expect you, we got the dust you asked." Geoff said motioning the duffle bags, he tosses the dust down and pushes it over to him,

"Hmm very good, but i see there are a few faces i don't recognize." Roman said

" yea its just we wanted a few extra hands, that's all." Geoff said

Roman smerked liking they could act on there own, as he leaned back on the table he rested his arms on his cane. "So how expensive the cut do they want?" He asked

Geoff tossed it aside making sure not to tempt the thief into just killing them "nothing its out of pocket from me." He said

Roman was again impressed "very well. I like how we worked together I can't wait to work with you again." He said as he left,

Everyone sighed as they got away with that job and didnt die.

"I'm actually suprised that work." Mogar said

"Your not the only one." Gavin said

(Roman)

Roman Torchwick smiled he was quiet happy with that heist, he had the dust his firend want and he didnt have to Waste materials in securing it. It was a win win, and it appeared they were eager to serve, so if nessesary he could use them again. Perhaps on the docks.

He smiled he liked that idea.

Eoc: yep setup for the real plot, after this we get into volume 2 and that's where the real fun starts.

Well that's all for now keep reading enjoy. Bankerrtx01


	9. Dock heist

Rwby: a different View,

Due to the number of jumps of point of view I'm broken it down like like this

[locations]

(personal)

_**Grimm speak **_**(translation)**

This will make it simple to see who is in what and with that we will begin.

-chapter start-

[Vale]

[Roman torchwick's hideout] ( after returning from the Hunters heist)

To say Roman was giddy was an understatement. Once again he felt he had a loyal group of followers beside the mindless rabble of the fang under him. He felt confident to go on heists again and not just for cinder but possibly for himself.

He sauntered in chipper and pumped his fist and as dropped the bags and leaned on the table. " oh yea that was good!" He said as he turned around and Neo was there crossing her arms and eyebrows raised

" let me tell you I like those guys." He said before he met Neo's eyes

"Ok yes they did some stupid stuff but the thing is they got results!" He said as he spiked his cane down and caught it on the bounce back.

"Let me tell you for once I really feel confident to actually do a heist with then besides the white fang rabble." Roman said

Neo Rolled her eyes and pointed to herself

"Yes I get it your a nice integral peice but I need to keep you under the radar you go out so much more often than I do and your easer you're be tracked." Roman said

Neo roller her eyes and changed her form into a random women off the street.

"Aura can be traced to the user no matter who they look like." Roman deadpanned

Neo rolled her eyes and changed back to her normal form

Roman sighed and leaned back "well I don't know what to do now, it's gonna be at least 2 or so days until the SDC freighter comes from atlas. We have our recon team out there spotting the dock's for it...so we just sit and wait." He said

He looked down and saw Neo smiling slyly. As she changed her form again this time to something less public.

Roman held a blush and slithered his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss " I knew I liked you for something."

As they headed into the bedroom for some...alone time.

[cinder's hideout Vale]

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald sighed as they awaited word from Salem and from Roman about there new heist.

"So is there anything we're supposed to do other than train?" Mercury said as he kicked at a punching bag. While Emerald read a magazine

"As much as I hate to agree with the big dumb oaf, even I'm bored here." Emerald said

Cinder who was looking over her plans for the attack at beacon sighed at her "dumb" minons annoyance but refused to lash out.

"Ohh come on~let's just do something fun for once!" Mercury wined.

"Listen!" Cinder screeched making the two of them freeze in shock

"We are under orders to stay low until we have the time to strike. And we will obey!" Cinder said venting out her rage. Before she smerked in confidence and waltz over to Mercury.

"Unless of course. You wanna have a crack at Salem yourself?" She said

Mercury cracked and looked away

Seeing Mercury successful cowed Cinder returned to her work. As Emerald intervened

"C-come on Mercury lets spar." She said

Mercury nodded and followed

Seeing as she has a silent place to work now Cinder went back to look at the map and plot her assault.

Her plan at the moment includes the rundown train in mountain Glenn to smash into the center of Vale leading the Grimm into the city. And having the white fang who would be on the train in the Atlasean Paladins attack the civilians therefore blaming atlas for the attack, cutting off the most militant power and the best choice to stop Salem, then after that sever the remaining kingdom's leaving atlas alone to be crushed by the vast weight of the Grimm.

The perfect plan. Salem would be proud.

But for that to work she needed the dust for the dust bombs to lure the Grimm into the city. Plus and even more subtle, the stealing people from the streets In order to bring up the fear.

And many of them share views like Ozpin. So the less of them that are running around the better,

[Salems cathedral]

Salem was in her bed chamber in her cathedral thinking, plotting and planning, she knew if Ozma was able to get his plan rolling her plan would come to a catastrophic halt until he was taken care of, weather by death and rebirth. Or something else.

Salem sat on the edge of the bed and looked out of the window to see a storm brewing.

She sighed as she got up and went to see how everyone else was doing.

(Lab)

Salem walked through the lab and looked around at the computers, and test tubes?

Salem looked around and she saw several things that confused her beowolf fur, nails even a full head...and they were not disappearing,

Salem was angry, her children her firends used as tools for this assholes gain Salem was gonna know what was thinking and if she was not satisfied...give a taste of his own medicine.

Salem kicked the door into Dr. Watts lab making him jump from his computer

"Doctor...Watts…" Salem said patiently

"-oh oh my...lady Salem. I-my apologies I didn't know you wanted to see me." He said as he hurried to clean up his mess.

"It's is not that I wanted to see you doctor...it is the fact I've found something distasteful and I'm wondering why I was not informed of it?" Salem said trying her best to hold in her anger and magick.

"My lady...what are you talking about?" Arthur Watts asked as he stood up for all he knew he was of course being completely honest with Salem.

Only did Salem toss the beheaded Beowolf head on the table dripping with red fluid.

Arthur watts sighed disappointed "oh…" he said

"I'll ask you this one time Arthur...what was your goal...and why was I not informed of it?" She asked

Arthur watts shuddered as Salem raised a finger to his eye ready to rip it out in a second.

"My-my lady...my goal was to make stronger Grimm...a version more resistant to dust." Arthur said honestly as he knelt before her.

"Oh?" Salem asked as she leveled her hand waiting for more information.

"Yes it's true! After looking at the information of the battle of Students I felt it necessary." He said trying to get Salem to understand.

"Pick yourself up Arthur, don't grovel at my feet. And explain why you felt it necessary " Salem snapped as Arthur shot up like a rocket

"Well you see Lady Salem. After going through all the data, and what we've seen, the Grimm only weakness is the fact that dust is the only real way to kill them, the metal the huntsman use are dust infused, dust powers there cities, make barricades Grimm can't pass through. And bullets made of the right amount of dust can kill a grimm dead in one shot no matter where it hits. So if I could Eliminate the effects of dust on the Grimm, humanity would be helpless and our strike against Ozpin would be easy and be nearly unbeatable." Arthur said

"And the tests? What have the results given so far?" Salem asked eager for this report.

"The effects of dust on Grimm differ depending on the type of Grimm, and the combination of dust for example, and this has only been tested on beowolf's so I have no idea how much different it would be if say a sea dragon with the electric breath will effect it, but all in all the combination is a mix of fire and electric dust of a 1-3 mix kills most Grimm with one shot." Arthur said

"And you think you can negate this with these...new Grimm?" Salem asked

"I am unsure but I am hoping." Arthur said

"How do you propose to do this?" Salem asked

Arthur sighed. Well after a few tests I have figured that any dust that is implemented into a Grimm's system no matter how much will kill it if it enters the blood Stream or vital organs, so I can only see it as introducing the dust during the changing and breeding process this will cause the dust to be physically attached to the Grimm and if I'm correct able to use it to power it's own attacks.

"As well as negate the dust effects." Salem asked

Arthur nodded

Salem nodded " very well the only question I have left to ask is...why was I not informed of this?" Salem asked

Arthur sighed "due to the HEAVY amount of dust these tests require, and the fact you don't like to have dust interacting with the Grimm of this island I felt it appropriate to not tell you and if they did succeed then I would have told you, and would have accepted any consequences you wished to defy your wishes." Arthur said

Salem smiled. "Very...insightful of you Dr. Watts. Tell me, are you still in contact with other scientists from the project?" Salem asked

Arthur nodded "yes My lady. May I ask why?" Arthur wondered

"Send your research to Dr. Merlot via encrypted channel. Have him take the fall if he is discovered." Salem said

"Also a good jumping off point to the invasion of vale when we are ready, I understand Mistress it will be done." Arthur Watts said as Salem walked out of the lab,

Arthur watts watched her go with a sigh of relief he knew be barely got out of that encounter with his life and was sure she was not happy he will have to be very care going forward.

He got on the computer and found the contact he was looking for and started to message him

**DW: hello can I speak to Melot please.**

**DM: oh hi you have seemed to breach my security system without my notice may I please know as to how you were able to gain entry to my system?" **

**DW: oh fine Doctor don't you know I don't breech my own system's even those I lend out…" **

**DM: ahh Anthony to what do I own the pleasure I have to talk to you I knew word of your demise was grossly understated. So tell me what rock are you hiding under now?" **

**DW: not much of a good hiding spot if I give out my address now is it?**

**DM: no guess not. To business then?**

**DW: yes to business...am I correct to assume you still find Grimm remarkable?**

**DM: oh oh oh my boy it's is easy to see that the Grimm are the perfect life form, a massive hive mind reaching from the age of antiquity for a race to last for such time can only assume either A it's evolved to be weed out the weak or it's started as the perfect life form. And seeing as he have codex's of that time that show the Grimm we have to assume the latter I just need to work on cracking it. **

**DW: ok ok melot thank you for that I have an idea that you can use to...get the ball rolling. **

**DM: ah you see thou my lab under Mountain Glenn was destroyed I was able to escape with my files but my pens and subjects were scattered, I have no doubt they are still down there but I have no way to reach them**.

Arthur pulled away from the screen 'super powered Grimm still in the mountain Glenn tunnels...they might not be much but they may just help to sway the invasion…' he thought as we went back to typing

**DW: am I to assume these all have tracking collars on them?" **

**DM: what do you take me for some half I'll breed collage dropout Of course they do!**

**DW: just making sure my firend anyways I have some of my research that I feel will enhance your research and perhaps give you a goal.**

**Files transferred…**

**DM: my my doctor this is stunning...I mean if I am to test this I will need complete privacy and on the run like this I don't think that...oh yes I have my own private island of the coast of vale. Yes...and I can easily extract the ore I need there… yes yes, thank you dear doctor I will take this and tell you as soo. As I start getting my lab functioning shall I update you on the progress?**

**DW: yes doctor please do I am highly fascinated with the results of the test.**

**DM: haha haha good boy I may show you yet why humanity isn't as superior as we seem.**

**End connection**

Arthur watts sat back smiling "oh dear Merlot if only you knew." He said as he stood up and walked away

[Mountain Glen caves]

Dr Merlot sat in his camp as he looked at his data pad as he received the research from Dr. Watts

He stood up and laughed "good good finally now to get out of these caves and onto my island."

{a few days later}

(Roman torchwick)

In his hideout Roman torchwick watched on his scroll from a personal drone the off loading of the SDC dust. As he flipped the camera to see the other side of the dock being the Atlas shipment of Paladins.

Seeing the opening "alright boys...make a show!" He said

He watched as the boys did just that as half of them took the fire from the cops while the rest stole the Paladins and bailed. He noticed all of the AH crew were actually not distracting the police and only let the White fang rabble he ordered to help them cover them…

'Interesting letting the Fang take the fall so they can easily escape after hmm I'll have to take a plan from there book…' he thought as he looked to his half of the fang rabble.

"Tell me...how do you normally secure dust in containers like this?" He asked

[dock]

It was late at night as the bulkhead landed and the white fang filtered out the one leading the fang stayed on the ramp.

"Alright grab the tow cables!" He said as the other's ran off to grab the needed ropes to hold the containers.

After a while in the passages seat on the bullhead he looked out thinking it was time to go so the next craft could come in. Only to see they were still bickering about the rope.

"Argh idiots!" He growled as he grabbed his cane.

"Hey what's the holdup!" He said as he sauntered out and waved around. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" He said

As he walked out to see what's wrong as two members were arguing about the tow cables

"Alright come on give me the cable let me see?" He asked as he yanked the cable from the white fang members grasp and look at it before tossing it back

"No you idiot this isn't the leash!" He said when suddenly he felt a rush of air before he felt metal on his neck

"What the...oh for Fu-." He started

"NOBODY MOVE!" An almost feminine's voice said

Roman watched as the white fang members raised there wepons at him however he didn't trust them to be able to shoot there way outside of a barn so he spoke up.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." He said

Whatever she did must've been something because he noticed all the Fang members lowered there weapons

"BROTHERS OF THE WHITE FANG? why are you aiding this scum?"

Roman torchwick rolled his eyes 'oh great one of the traitor fang crap. I do not have tine for this.'

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman said

"What are you talking about?" The girl asked

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Roman said

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." The girl said as she pressed the blade closer to Romans neck. Which when he looked down noticed it was backwards. 'Are you fucking serious?!' He asked

He looked up at the rumble of the bulkhead ' fuck out of time!'

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." He said

He felt the blade around his neck loosen as he smerked and he sent a blast to his feet freeing him of the girls grasp.

"WERE OUT OF TIME MOVE THE DUST TO THE BULLHEAD NOW AND SCRAMBLE!" He said as he looked up to see Black still Down from the explosion until she lept up and Dashed away as Roman fired at Blake

"Here kitty kitty…" he said until his hat was forced Down His head and an annoying voice screamed in his ear.

Roman ripped his hat off as a monkey fanuas stood between him and the girl.

"Leave her alone!" He said

Roman looked around and saw another bullhead dropping off White fang members all around him. As he stood anchored. 'Fucking idiotic kids.' Roman thought

"Your not exactly the brightest banana in the bunch are you kid?" Roman taunted

At that the Fang members charged at the monkey who ducked the attack and smacked him with the nunchucks. And kicks. He watched as his nunchucks turned into a staff which sent the members flying.

'Damn fanuas and enhanced senses.' Roman hissed as he ducked a flying white fang member he growled and raised his cane

He fires one shot at the monkey but doesn't connect as Sun leans out of the way giving Blake the change to strike from the shadow's

"He's mine!" She said as she slashed downwards but Roman parried it with his cane,

The girl jumped every which way but got angrier and angrier as she was unable to breech his defense's. He just took it laughing taunting her and having her break form in anger after a while he was successful and went for a punch.

It was a fake as the girl slid into shadows and went to retaliate but Roman was just able to block in time. And they went back at it. Fortunately he got a lucky shot at the girls side and he dam well capitalized on it.

He swung with no regard as she was unable to. Block so many strikes at such a speed as he hit the girl right on the top of her head as she fell to the ground by his feet. He lowered his cane to finish her off when the monkey comes back again and jump kicking Roman away

"Gah!" He cried as he was under a barrage of fire from The monkey and under that barrage was the combo of gun-chucks aimed at him.

And from under the barrage of The monkey which he was ready to retaliate when suddenly The girl charges and sends him flying back

He looks up and sees the notable distraction fires his cane at the rope sending the cargo container down to the dock he watch as the girl jumped behind and the monkey...well he was right in range.

'Finally we can get back on track-.' Roman thought as he was cut off

"Hey!" A voice he recognized and turned to see the girl in red there with the scythe in the roof

"Oh hello red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" He asked

He noticed that her attention was turned away from him 'that mistake will be your last kid.' He said as he aimed and fired. Sending her flying.

"NO!" The monkey kid screamed

He laughed evilly before he turned back to the monkey and aimed his cane back at him

"Now let's deal with you-." He said when suddenly his cane was shot out of his hand by a sword

"What the hell?!" He screamed as he dived to safety.

He looked up in time to see a ginger with a green dress and floating swords massacring his troop of fang.

He made his chance to escape to the bullhead which was able to have some dust

"These kids just keep getting weirder…" he said as he pulled the door down with his cane and flew off.

He looked and saw that in formation several other bullhead's with dust followed him. While he lost one shipment the rest was still a success. As he made it to his hideout.

He just hoped those bastards made it, he really liked those guys

(Hideout)

Roman torchwick dropped the bullhead and disconnected the crate from the underside nearby Neo watched smerking .

Roman walked out and threw the doors open and started to laugh

He walked in and came out with a case of powered dust and smiled

"This will be good dust to show off our employer for our weekly review…" he said as he looked up to Neo.

( a few days later)

Roman watched on the tv of the hideout as the news came on as expected the news of the dust heist was there. But what he also noted was 5 murders. The victim's were unknown but they were burned to ash and all valuables were stolen off them

Roman only had a glimps and he knew who it was the symbol was undeniable it was his new Firends those who were to steal the Paladins. And the cause wasn't hard to Suss out either.

Cinder…

She did this.

Roman growled he would get to the bottom of this. He was not happy.

[that night]

Roman walked into the unmarked open warehouse alone carrying the dust

He put the dust on the table and sighed sadly at the loss.

"How very disappointing, Roman."

Roman turned around suddenly when he hears the voice and their noisy entrance

"Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." he said caught off guard

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald stood there. Mercury cracked his neck wanting action

"We were expecting... more from you." Cinder said

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Roman said

"And you will continue to do so." Cinder said as she summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold

"We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation." She smiled

"You know I would be fully willing to corporate if you wouldn't Kill my Firends!" Roman hissed

"Hey Tim?" A voice said from above?

"Yea Ryan?" Another voice said

"Did I hear that Roman torchwick himself calls us his firends?" Ryan asked

"I do believe." Tin said as they both jumped from the rafters to reveal both Ryan Haywood and Little TimTim. In black Kevlar body armor and military grade M16's

**Battle Buddies!**

Roman was shocked

"But y-your?" Roman was left speechless

"It was a dummy." Cinder pulled us out of a hotspot. TimTim explained.

Roman looked to Ryan "and the others?"

"In the safe in the wearhouse watching over the merch." He said

Roman laughed and smiled "I can't believe it I got pranked. Oh that's amazing. Well if there isn't anything else to do I will get going. Ryan Tim you wanna join me with more hiests?" Roman asked

"Sure man, we will pick up the others too." Ryan said

(Eoc)

The battle buddies will return: next chapter

The unspeakable hiest!

A/n and that it next chapter is the other hiest well not much to say. Other than what everyone is saying wash your hands be safe say 6ft apart, comment tell me if you Like it explain why if you didn't and as always keep reading -bankerrtx01-


	10. Unspeakable heist

Rwby: a different View,

Due to the number of jumps of point of view I'm broken it down like like this

[locations]

(personal)

_**Grimm speak **_**(translation)**

This will make it simple to see who is in what and with that we will begin.

-chapter start-

[Vale: 2 days earlier] (dock)

(Ryan Heywood)

On the street watching the entrance of the city dock a Car sat in an alleyway inside the driver seat was Ryan Heywood next to him was Little Timmy or TimTim, it varies day to day.

Ryan lowered the pair of binoculars from his face. "Well it seems they dropped off the cargo." He said

"Shall we send in the scouts then?" Timtim said Ryan nodded

Tim Tim raises an radio "alright Gav this is battle buddies you are clear to go loud over!" He said

On the other side Gavin, Mogar and Ms Mogar sat down the street with very loud equipment.

"_Understood battle buddies. Heyooo!" _

Tim Tim looked at Ryan

"I love when he does that." He said Ryan shrugged "it is iconic!"

Tim Tim leaned forward and watched as the car of 3 slammed into the gate and past it and into the dock. As expected the alarms went off but the car kept going.

"_Alright let's find those paladin's come on come on THERE IT IS 3 row down second right it's clear over! " _Mogar said

Tim Tim called back "copy that third row down Second right, scout team you got permission to desengage get out of here."

"_Understood see you on the otherside-oh shit there here punch it Gavin!" _

Tim Tim watched as they drove down the way they cane the police followed them.

"Alright it's time to move." He said

Ryan and Tim Tim got out and went to the truck. Ryan poped it open and handed a fold out stock and handed it to Tim. Who folded out the stock and slung it over his shoulder. Before shouldering the rifle down sights and popped off the safety.

Ryan did the same before tossing over 2 mags to Tim who pocketed them and slammed the last one in the gun.

"Checklist!" Tim said

"Body armor." Ryan said

"Check!" Tim said as he clipped in the protective vest.

"Check, sidearm." Ryan said

Tim drew the Atleasian pistol with a silencer on it checked the rounds before slipping it back in. "Check." Ryan said

"Check, Hacking device?" Tim asked

Ryan waved a stack of flash card disk drives to insert in the Paladins to auto pilot them to follow the Leaders. Ryan and Timmy's respectively.

"Here a stack of 20." Ryan said as he handed it to Tim. To put it in one of the tactical rig's pouches. And he held a gold one to him. "Your rig, do not lose it." He said as he put it in his hands. Tim slipped it in his pocket

"Come on Ryan when have I not been?" Tim asked

"How about the breach of Argus?" Ryan said as he lowered his ski mask and peeked around the corner.

"_Oh come on you said yourself there was no way to get it open!"_ Tim said in their headset

"_So that means shoot it with a bullhead fighter?" _Ryan asked

"_Well It's not so bad as shooting off Agolf's Shitlers balls." _Tim said

"_That went swimmingly." _Ryan argued

"_Whatever were clear let's get in get out."_ Tim said

"_Clear on the right." _Ryan said

"_Crossing." _Tim said as he walked across the street and positioned himself the same way on the otherside.

"_Alright Ryan your clear." _ Tim said

Ryan to crosses over and entered the dock

"Alright we got I'd say 5-15 before the cops realize it's a diversion or send for reinforcements. Let's get in hack them and go." Tim Tim said

"Right lets begin." Ryan said as he opened the crate all the way and revealed the Paladins.

"Damn...such a beauty!" Ryan said

"Eh skimpy in the color palate." Tim Tim said

"Yea but the hardware is the best part. The rest you can do with spray paint." Ryan argued

"Alright lets see how do we pop you suckers open?" Tim asked as he squared down and plugged his scroll into a port on the leg and red the diagnostic's

"Hmm Ryan looks like a red button on top disengages the lock for maintenance." Tim said

"Got it remember slide your in last I got this unit you get the next one." Ryan said

"Got it." Tim said as he ran out.

Ryan made his way to the back of the cargo unit and climbed up on the arm and unhooked the cockpit and slid in and shut it down

Once it was in it flashed up blue with the atlas logo. "Oh no no no that just won't do. GPS...disabled. Auto tracking...disabled. Password protection...disable. Right! Insert the key card." Ryan said as he slid it into where the user's scroll would go which turned the blue background to solid red

"And there's one." Ryan said as he held the manual release and climbed out.

The grueling task took 10 of there 15 minutes away but they finished it in time as Ryan sat in his "command Cockpitand turned off the atlas features, and installed the Master card.

The system came online

**Welcome user: Arthur watts **

Ryan took his time to test the servos and motor functionality of the system when suddenly there was a banging on the door

Ryan flinched as he activated the targeting system. "Who's there?" Ryan asked

"It's me Ryan Oum activate the CCT in the Mech the voice carries." Tim said

Ryan pushes the button and Tim's face appeared on one of the side screens

"Good Ryan. Now we have to get out of here. I've sent the path my team will take just say follow and we can move the cops are in there way I've hacked there radio they are on 5th street." Tim said

"That's not far." Ryan said as he pressed the buttons.

"Alright let's move." Ryan said as they stepped out.

The paladin's charged head first down the street just missing the police as they went to the dock over to stop Torchwick's Hiest.

"I'm actually surprised at how well this is going." Ryan said

Suddenly a spot light shined on them making them freeze "Stop in the name of the law!" A man in the Bullhead said

"You just had to say something Ryan."

"Hey it's no fun if we can't try these suits out!" Ryan said as he pinged the other mechs to a safe distance and cover any entrance's and locked in all, police and huntsman as lethal targets.

Once Ryan presses go they would activate

Ryan sighed "time to see what our little army can do." He said as he pressed the button and grabbed the joystick and flicked it back to look up and pressed the trigger firing a rocket at the bullhead

The rocket made its mark sending the bullhead down as the others mechs ran to find cover.

"We got to move." Tim said to Ryan who nodded. And looked over to the other "slave" mechs "ADVANCE!" He said

At once they popped out of cover and fell in line to Ryan and Tim as they made there way across the street.

One on the slave Mechs covered there retreat

"Sir systems read that police are mounting resistance on the overpass, it seems they think you are to leave through conventional means." The AI said

"Huh sucks to be them. Get to the tunnel." He said as the other mechs followed the orders

"Once they realize we aren't getting out the way they assume they will try to cut us off." Tim said

"We will dismount and have the command mechs regroup at Mountain Glenn we will fight off the cops by hand." Ryan said

Tim nodded and followed Ryan to the tunnel

As they went down and swerved the street Tim shot down another bullheadand regrouped

On there tail was two cop cars

"We got coppers on. Us!" Ryan said

Tim swiveled the mech around not breaking stride and fired several arm cannon shots blowing up said cars.

"Here we are. Dismount." Ryan said as he input the orders and pressed start before he climbed out grabbing his guns and looking at Tim

"Where to now Ryan?" Tim asked

"Once the last mech is out of sight we high tail it back to car hopefully under less fire and escape." Ryan said

Unfortunately once they stepped outside they were met with an army of cops before them

"Shit." Tim said

"Weapons Free!" Ryan said as he pulled his rifle up and fired a grenade shot at one of the cars making it explode.

The explosion gave them enough time to find cover in the city and bail.

Ryan and Tim ran down the alleyway firing over there shoulder.

"Damn it there is a lot of cops here!" Tim said

Ryan grumbled and pressed into his radio

"Gavin? GAVIN DO YOU READ ME?" Ryan asked as he ducked a hail of bullets

"Loud and clear battle buddie what's up?" He asked

"We're pinned down- we got 5 squads of cops gunning for us we need an evac now!" He said

Gavin in the car snapped a look around coast was clear the police ditched them ages ago.

"Mogar get on the gun. Missus. Please load up your husband. Hang on Ryan we are coming!" Gavin said as he threw the car I. Reverse and belted out of the Parking lot slammed it into drive and blasted to there location

"Mogar lethal force has been authorized." Gavin said

He slammed past a patrol which didn't have time to respond before it was a burning hulk.

"Ryan how are you doing there chum?" Gavin asked on the radio

"Not good. There flanking is from all sides...we can't even escape to the docks. I think this is the end." He said

"Don't say that Ryan we got visual. MOGAR WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OPEN FIRE!" Gavin yelled

As Mogar shredded into police vehicles and mighty fireworks desplay Gavin drove over to them

"we got to move!" He said

"Damn right we do." Ryan said as he stood up only for Mogar you yell

"ROCKET!" And jump from the bench of the truck.

"BAIL!" Gavin screamed as he went flying as the rocket crashed

"Quickly to wearhouse!" Ryan said as the police stopped firing from the explosion giving them time to escape.

As they drove down the ally and around the corner followed by the paladin's

As Gavin was seen turning the corner at the far side of the street Ryan and Tim Tim we're stopped by a women in a red dress. Standing in the middle of the road.

"Lady move we are on a time budget!" Ryan said not wanting to crush an innocent women,

"Your a member of Roman Torchwick's possie...from this point onwards your dead." As she snapped her finger's (yes that is a fullmetal alchemist reference because damn it is not impressive)

The fireball engulfed the paladin scorching it black. "Hey watch the paint job!?" Ryan yelled as several broken parts of another paladin and a fake body was dumped there,

"Try to keep up. I'm not saving you for a second time." Cinder said as she faded into the shadows, the battle buddied did the same and escaped the city,

(Modern day)

Roman was laughing his ass off at the answer, of course that all made sense, he had been a fool, he smiled and looked to Ryan,

"It's good to see you again." He said

"Likewise, now tell us?" Ryan asked

"Do you have a plan for the battle buddies?" Tim Tim said standing back to back with Ryan.

(Eoc) oh my gods an unknown time passing and I'm finally updating this I'm so sorry, but I'm back, and soon volume 2, this will be interesting.


	11. Volume 2

Rwby: a different View,

Due to the number of jumps of point of view I'm broken it down like like this

[locations]

(personal)

_**Grimm speak **_**(translation)**

This will make it simple to see who is in what and with that we will begin.

With that onto volume 2 prelude

-chapter start-

(Streets of vale)

"Tuckson's book trade, home to every book under the sun" catchy catchphrase he liked it, his store was homey it was his home, and he loved it, but being a panther fanuas was rough in the city of vale, while other reporters say that other cities were worse, the thing about vale is if you get caught up in the wrong sort of crowd, they don't let you go, ever.

So while he had acquired the funds for his shop a little bit less that legally, and he was entitled to the store, when he tried to escape for just a few days vacation and perhaps as everyone else sees it open up a new branch in a new city. The city of vale bit back hard. Tuckson sighed as he finished packing up all his belongings for a hopefully extended stay, in the upstairs loft, he was ready, now he just had to pack everything else away.

He went down stairs and saw many of the books he had collected amassed all over the place, and on the side there was the most recent book he really got into, The third crusade. Of course it wasn't for sale, he liked the book but once he was done with it he would probably sell it. Perhaps...he really liked the book.

As Tuckson walked the walls and checked the categories, from fantasy, to historic, to his even rare collection's of the Occult, one of which is the reason he was put on the legality rader. Many stores don't carry stuff about the occult or magick swing as many people think there connected to the Grimm and consider them demons as such, waves of rise and falling of popularity of occult books rises and falls, and there is usually a massive drop in occult books once a city or nearby town is ransacked by the Grimm if stories even make it back to the main city that is.

Still tuckson was proud of his collection, small as it was it was mostly untouched which he was happy for seeing as it was his personal collection.

He sighed, "best bring these with me, they can't hurt." He said as he opens the cabinet and brought the books upstairs and put them carefully in the trunk,

When he headed down he found an odd manuscript in an odd Language but was also translated, something he didn't remember buying,

"Hmm the connection to Dust and Magick by Salem Oz…" tuckson read, before he shook his head, "I'll read this on the road, best way to occupy my time." He said as he also put that in the truck.

As he turned about several books fell with his elbow, as he reached down to pick them up his first two customers of the day walked in, and rang the bell,

"Be right there!" He called as he picked up the large stack of books and walked out the door to the main part of the store.

(Emerald and Mercury)

Mercury sighed as he sat on the floor and rubbed his mechanical legs, "gods he was a pushover." He said

"If that's the case why are you rubbing the back of your leg?" Emerald teased,

"Hey I don't know about you, but having a on your feet kicks like a bitch, I'm lucky I have dust infused dampeners here or my femer would probably be broken." He said

Emerald sighed "what ever let's see if we cannot get something out of this," she said as she headed in the back to check out any information as to where Tuckson would have gone.

[secret warehouse]

Mercury and Emerald came back from there excursion into vale, happy of there little adventure, so to say, as they headed to the far corner to check on Cinder and inform her they were here, if she needed them to do anything.

Unfortunately they only found, torchwick looking over a map and just so happened to see them.

Roman "master-thief-who-can't-sneak-himself-out-of-a-paper-bag- torchwick as Emerald liked to say groaned as he saw them and began to smirk.

"Oh look she sent the kids again." He said as he mentally sighed. 'Why do I have to be the fucking babysitter,' as he walked over and wrapped his arms around the both of them after stealing a glance at the girls pocket,

"This is turning out just like the divorce." He said with a sigh,

Mercury threw his arm off her which was fine for torchwick he was done playing anyways they were supposed to get here 5 minutes ago, so why were they late,

"Spare us the thought of you procreating." She spat at his

"That was a joke…" he said as he nabbed the paper 'don't mind if I do.'

"And this…" he said as he looked at said paper and turned around dramatically,

"Just might tell me where you two have Been all day?" He said

"Wha-." Emerald gasped as she checked her pockets

"I'm a professional sweetheart pay attention you might learn something…" he said as he glanced at the paper and remembered one of his "activities" he was assigned.

"Where did you get this address?" He asked in a low voice,

"Wouldn't you like to know." Emerald said harshly but torchwick took it in stride,

"Yea I would now where have you been all day?" He asked

Of course Mercury couldn't help but stick it up to torchwick, "cleaning up your problem, one of them at least," he said

"I had that under control," torchwick said,

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of vale said otherwise." The Merc said

Torchwick raised his cane, "listen you little punk if it were up to me I'd take you and your little street rat friend here, and I'd-." Roman said before a voice cut them off,

"Do what Roman?" As above them Cinder fall watched them, as she lowered herself by elevator,

"I'd umm not kill them?" Torchwick said as Emerald turned around "cinder!"

"I thought I made it clear you were to eliminate the would be runaway." Finder said striding forward,

"I was going to…" torchwick said

"He was going to escape to vaccuo, Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald said proudly,

"I think he was some sort of cat actually." Mercury decided to banter,

"What like a puma?" Emerald asked

"Yea there you go," he said cheekily,

"Quiet." Cinder said narrowing her eyes at them not in the mood for there banter,

"Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in vale?" Cinder asked

"I just thought." Emerald asked rubbing the back of he head

"Don't think obey…" cinder said glaring at her to emphasize the point to follow or else. As Roman laughed and pretended to have his throat slit,

Emerald successfully cowed nodded "yes Madam, won't happen again." She said

Cinder nodded and turned to Roman, "and you." She turned to Roman. Who laughed before dropping it

"Why was this job not done sooner?" She asked

Roman looked around the White fang base, "umm eh?...eh? EHH!?" As he motioned to larger and larger stores of Dust he had stolen,

"SORRY IF I'VE BEEN A LITTLE BUSY STEALING EVERY SPECK OF DUST IN THE KINGDOM!?" he yelled,

"Your an inspiration to every puck with a gun and a ski mask," Mercury said forcing Emerald to hold her giggles as she remembered the Battle buddies from the dock heist,

Roman went off In a tangent to defend his firends, " look around kid I got this town running scared. Police camping out of every corner, Dust proved through the roof, and were sitting pretty in a old warehouse with more dust crystals vials and rounds then we know what to do with." He said before spinning around

"Speaking of which if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grandmaster plan. It might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother." He said clenching his fist at the massive fuck up the dock heist was,

Cinder walked forward,

"Oh Roman, have a little faith, you'll know what you need when you need to know it." She said and placed a hand on her cheek and making her earring glow red hot making him look away, she smiled as she walked back

"Besides we're done with dust." She said

"Okay...then what now?" He asked

"We're moving, have the white fang clear out this building I'll send you details and the coordinates tonight." She said

"Coordinates?" Roman asked

"We're proceeding to phase two." She said as she left Emerald and Mercury followed her, and emerald couldn't help but take a final jab at Roman,

Roman sighed as he turned away. And looked up at Neo who was siting nicely on top of the cargo container, giving him a quiet a good view of her, seeing as she chose to tease him by going commando today, with a sly grin Roman gave back.

(Cinder)

While why were heading out Emerald came up to her,

"Cinder we found this in tucksons belongings when we raided it, I thought you would like to know, as she handed the manuscript over to her,

Cinder was shocked at this, and read the title. "Dust and Magick...by-." The paper suddenly lit to flames and crumbed to ash as she turned around again. "I need to talk to my superior, Mercury get the transport ready and get changed Emerald you best he ready to sneak us in tomorrow get some rest girl." She said

"Yes cinder." Emerald said as she headed to her cots. And Mercury to the vehicle bay.

Later. As Cinder ended her commutation with the Seer Grimm, Cinder hands the papers over to said Grimm a Small Nevermore, for stealth in the big city to bring the papers to Salem, as it flies off, Cinder overlooks the cleaning of the wearhouse, already several bullheads had flown off, outside the city as the rest were to remain inside to help transport the newer recruits to there base in southwest vale.

As cinder from up top looks to see the white fang doing as she asked she doesn't seem Roman anywhere, she sighed knowing it wouldn't be long before the fang grow wildly without direction in her eyes, seeked to find Roman,

She looked all over to find out where he was, but all in all, nothing,

As she looked she grew angry where the hell could he be. As he walked past one of the larger container she heard groaning,

Cinder recognized the voice, Roman

Without any hesitation she slammed the door open "ROMAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-." Cinder froze,

Of all the scenes she knew what would occur in this cargo container as everyone knew it was where Roman slept, she didn't expect Roman and Neo fucking. And they were going at it, They didn't even stop as Cinder slammed open the door. As Roman finished inside Neo where the mute screamed silently in ecstasy.

Cinder took a bit to process this before sighing and just walking away, not even bothering to close the door, heck if they had such a problem keeping it in here pants everyone should know to avoid them in her eyes,

Cinder decided to go to bed early that night. And send Roman the plans.

Unfortunately she also realized as she slept next to Mercury and Emerald they are in fact human as well, and while magick she has effects her sex drive, in the way it increases it tenfold every time she uses a spell her drive gets used up To dangerous levels even the little glowing parlor trick she used on Roman earlier. hence why she has not had the need sense acquiring Ambers powers, it was a weird thing to get use to but it was useful to know, unfortunately this caused her to become Undesentizide to other people having sex, and As for Emerald and Murcury's case, they were horny.

Cinder growled as she tossed and turned trying to muffle the groaning she heard hammering in her head,

The next day Cinder woke up early, or more likely never went to sleep, as she got dressed in her disguise, she looked over to see emerald and Mercury had a good nights rest, and acting as if they were still at each other's throats and not like they had sex at all last night,

Cinder looked at them, "when we get to Beacon, you two sleep in a completely separate room then me." She said as she walked off,

The ride was however uneventful, as Cinder informed them she was gonna catch up on her sleep, and to not wake her until they landed.

Cinder was jolted away by Emerald, who looked at her, "cinder, were here," she said,

After a bit to wake her up she looked around, "have the vacuo students disembarked yet?" She asked

"No but they are about to." Emerald said

"Prepare your semblance. After we disembark the pilot will return the ship to where it needs to be." Cinder said as she looked at Neo who waved,

Cinder shook her head trying to get the image from last night out of her head, 'how could Neo even take such a mon-.' She cut herself off as she realized she started to blush,

"Um. Boss are you alright?" Mercury asked while Neo struggled to hold her laughter,

"I'm fine!" She said as she watched the student leave,

"Emerald, it's time," she said

As the three strode out and blended naturally into the crowd, and the Bullheads flew off,

"We're in I guess we head to our rooms." Cinder said as they headed to the dorms, unfortunately someone knocked into them, sending them to the floor,

"Sorry are you alright?" The girl asked

"I'm fine, just,..watch where you're going next time." Emerald said as she reached down and helped up the girl,

"Oh...right...sorry." She said as she was helped up, "I'm ruby, are you new?" She asked

Cinder strode past and smiled firendly, "visiting from Haven...actually.

Ruby looked at them before it clicked.

"Oooh your here for the festival, oh but exchange Students have there own dormitories." She said

"I guess we just got turned around." Mercury said. Shrugging,

"Ah don't worry happens all the time, your building is just east of here." She said

"Thanks...maybe we'll see you around," cinder said as she walked past,

"Yea maybe...oh and welcome to beacon!" Ruby called.

[salems cathedral]

Salem sat in her throne waiting. As suddenly the small Nevermore she sent to Cinder to collect the Manuscript came back, "ah good my firend." She said as she took the paper out from under the claw, and shooed the bird away, she smiled having found her ancient research and smiled,

"Watts...come here please…" she said

As the door opened Watts walked in "yes Salem?" He asked

"I want you to read this over, once, then make sure it gets into the hands of...doctor Merlot." She said as she slid the notes over to the doctor,

He looks at the title, and nods, "it will be done." He said as he left,

Tryian and Hazel were doing there, thing, who knows where, but everything was going as planned,

(Torchwick) [Vale]

In there new wearhouse the white fang unloaded everything, including one of the alteasian Paladins while the rest headed back to the main unit, Roman and Neo were to remain in the city. And send the new bloods when they were accepted to the cause.

Roman sighed and looked around as the members set up the base as it should have been, "its gonna take a while to get use to this place now…" he said

He was stopped when Neo brushed his back with her hand,

He smiled "but maybe not that long…" he said as he lowered into a kiss with her.

A white fang member lieutenant waiting until they broke off and spoke,

"Sir, when should we hold our first recruitment?" The white fang lieutenant asked

"As soon as possible we are very undermanned in the city, and we need to get the numbers up, start sending the words to the fanuas slumbs with word of relief and aid for those who join and there families." Roman said

The lieutenant nodded and left. As Roman sighed

"Now where were we-." He said but found Neo had walked off,

"Damn it...hmm gonna be a quiet night then." He said

The next several days in the city were Several Members of the Fang meeting with fanuas in the city. And convinced them to join or at least show up,

[mountan glen]

The first convoy arrived at Mountain glen and unloaded the trucks into one of the caves, as they used Several paladins to pick up and move what they had into the caves, and were ready to defend there position and ready for there strike to the city, when ready, as they set up a training area, one of the major people there were the AH crew, who stood on the tops of buildings overlooking the city to make sure nothing happened or any Grimm broke in,

"It seems there unloading quiet well I think our job here is done," Ryan said

"I agree, shall we meet up with our old friend?" Tim Tim asked Ryan nodded as they headed down the stairs and into the camp,

Unfortunately one of the new white fang members spotted them, "hey halt what are you doing there!?" He said however Roman lowered his gun,

"Ryan, TimTim! It's great to see you again." He said

"Yea us too, so what do you want us to do?" Tim Tim asked

"Umm not much but have you checked out all the buildings here?" Torchwick asked

"No but we can if you want to." Ryan said

"That and a clean easy way to get into the city above." He said

"You got it boss, we will start scouting and will show you what we find tomorrow," Ryan said as he and Tim went to the van and dawned there equipment and drove off,

(Eoc)

And here is the start of volume two, next time we will see Dr merlot, and exactly how magick and dust relate, along with a few more major plot points, I'm sorry it took so long for me to return but I'm back at least for now,

Keep reading stay safe in COVID, and I'm not sure about if any fundraisers are going on for the explosion in Bruite but if you can please at least Donate a dollar for aid, thank you have a good day,

Bankerrtx01/ G. .


	12. Big mech VERY BIG MECH!

Rwby: a different View,

Due to the number of jumps of point of view I'm broken it down like like this

[locations]

(personal)

_**Grimm speak **_**(translation)**

This will make it simple to see who is in what and with that we will begin.

-chapter start-

(Vale)

Cinder and the others went to class and while that was happening cinder kept an eye out on the rest of the goings on in vale, through her computer which she disguised as notes for the class. While looking around she went online and searched up what she knew about her targets so far, the Silver eyed girl is something else, fortunately she doesn't seem to have her powers under her control which is good, but definitely something to keep an eye on further.

Cinder looked up and noticed everyone leaving. "Cinder are you coming?" Emerald asked

"Oh yes...sorry got distracted in my notes." She said before feeling a vibration In her skirt pocket and looked to Emerald, "why don't you and Mercury head to the cafeteria, I'll catch up with you shortly." She said as he walked off and into a dark corner and checked her message, it was from Watts,

'This is the virus to link you into the security beacon unfortunately your gonna have to find your way to the master computer which is most likely housed at the top of the CCTV, you only need to sync your scroll and the worm will be in." Watts described,

Cinder smiled as she deleted the message and looked at the second message which is encoded, she smiled, and put it on silent, and met up with Emerald.

[ Dr, Merlot Island]

Dr Merlot sat in his office watching throught cameras how the Grimm reacted to the stimuli he had placed them under, his goal was to increase there lethality, how they lived and communed, while many people said Grimm were demons and could only be destructive and could not be housed. He found out you could have, but it's quiet a long step to get there, none the less he had done it, as he smiled at the successfulness of the research he got a message from Dr, Watts, explaining a new development and one that would interest him,

As he read the opening passage his eyes went wide,

[message from Dr Merlot to Dr Watts,]

Merlot: **Watts my firend is what I'm reading true? Is dust that powerful?**

Watts: **Indeed my firend I hold in my hand the full report, and I'm willing to give it to you for a price.**

Merlot: **name it My firend**

Watts: **It's not that bad, all I ask is regular updates as to your project with this and the Grimm,**

Merlot: **That's it? I'm shocked...yes I will do just that, I would love to have you peer review my work. **

Watts: **glad we met with this partnership, I'll send you the physical copies good day my firend.**

[ End conversation]

Dr Merlot smiled and laughed, if this paper was indeed true the super life form he was just seeking was just around the corner, and seeing as he sat on such a goldmine of dust, oh the numbers he was thinking of were magnificent.

[Salems cathedral]

Dr Watts leaned back and smiled, "and with that a new line of Super Grimm with enough power to level a city with just one nest of Grimm." He said with a laugh,

In another room Salem sat and thought about her plans she smiled "I know Oz said that the gods would return when humanity unites, but I will be the one to unite humanity and I will do it against the gods. Hmmm but humanity only makes up a small portion. I think I need fanuas allies as well…" Salem thought.

[at beacon]

In there room Cinder, Emerald and Mercury we're sitting around doing there "homework" when Cinder felt and heard a clicking in her pocket, Salem wanted to speak to her.

She looked up and ushered the other two to leave. Which they did as Cinder pulled out a black orb and tossed it in the air which floated in the center and shot out tentacles and the image of Salem appeared.

"Report." Salem said

Cinder knelt before Salem and spoke

"We have infiltrated beacon, they know nothing, the city is lax and weak. Only because of Atlas is the military presence known." Cinder said

"And I'm sure that's causing much strife within the citizenry. Good everything is going as planned. See if you cannot get anymore information about there presence here. Watts will help you modify the Virus if anything comes up. Is there anything else?"

"Yes...the girl from before...her name is ruby...she has...silver eyes…" Cinder said

"Are they unlocked?" Salem asked

"No but-."

Salem waved the threat off

"Then ignore her. She is no threat. Continue the mission Kill Ozpin and send Beacon to its knees…" Salem said as she hung up

The seer grimm wabed in the air and dropped like a stone Cinder reached out and caught it before she sighed.

Outside in the hall Emerald and mercury waited when Cinder opened the door

"Let's go." She said

It was only when they reached the Airbus when Mercury suddenly piped up.

"So where are we going?"

"Having a look around...and crashing a parade." Cinder said as she handed Emerald a scroll "read that both of you. This is a two man job, do not get caught."

"What about you?" Mercury asked

"Finding an opening for the shadows to meet the light." Cinder said crypticly. As the airship reached Vale.

"Go now I need that information." Cinder said as Emerald and Mercury walked off. Cinder went the other direction. Down the busy streets and rough ally's

Suddenly a fanuas thug from the rooftop with two knives jumped down

"Well hello sweetheart. Not often you see a pretty girl in a cute dress around here." He said cheekily

"Look furball I don't have time for your games out of the way or I will cut myself past you." Cinder said clenching a fist

The fanuas walked forward and leaned in close

"Ohhh spicy...I like spicy." He said licking his lips

Cinders hand shot up around his neck chocking him as he gurgled but his windpipe was crushed as Cinder used her magick to burn his neck and insides as he screamed and flaired but she didn't let go. He only stopped when his full body turned to ash and flew off in the wind…

Cinder scoffed barely glancing at the two daggers that remained.

"Bastard…" but she stopped and looked at one and grabbed it turning it to ash so she could summon it later when needed.

She made her way to junior's bar.

As she walked in and strode right up to the counter and talked with junior. After getting the information she needed she pressed several bills into his hand saying "I was never here." And walking out.

(Emerald and Mercury.)

As the two entered the Center if Vale they watched as two lines of Atlas Robots stood in front of two crates.

"Is this it?" Mercury asked

"Looks like it?" Emerald said

"Well let's check out the new software and get out of here." Mercury said but Emerald grabbed his arm "wait." She said

Suddenly an image of general Ironwood popped up on a hologram in the center of the stage

"Citizens of vale! May I have your attention please!" He said

Mercury hid back behind the building

"Shit." He cursed.

Emerald calmed him down. " we will be fine." She said "we'll find another opening." She said

As they looked back and found Ironwood had rounded up a sizeable number if people around the platform on all sides. But mostly in front.

"The Ak130 has been the standard security model of Remnant for several years." He said

"And they have done a fine Job Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" He said as the crowd clapped and the Androids bowed

In the back Mercury got more anxious but Emerald calmed him down. "Let's get closer…" she said as she kept her arm under his arm and cloaked the both of them walking behind the platform but not close enough to get the guards uneasy.

"But the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And fine, we'll that's just not good enough is it?" He said as the crates opened up to reveal the new models.

"What is it?" Emerald asked

"How should I know I can't see." Mercury said before checking to make sure no one else noticed. After they were clear they heard

"Presenting the Atleasian Knight 200!" As the new models kicked over the old ones

"Smarter, sleeker and admittedly, a little less scary." Ironwood said as each model struck its own pose looking goofy.

"These models will be coming out later this year, but they won't be alone." Ironwood said before saying

"Now the atlesian military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However there are still many situations that undoubtedly require...a human touch.

"Where is he going with this?" Mercury asked but Emerald shushed him.

"So our kingdoms greatest minds with the cooperative of the Schnee dust company are proud to introduce. The Atleasan Paladin!" Suddenly Ironwood disappeared and the Giant mech replaced it

Mercury rolled his eyes smirking saying "seen it…" Emerald chuckled and lightly kissed him. As ironwood spoke up

"Now we couldn't have them here for you today. But these mechised battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!" He said.

"Mercury smiled at Emerald knowing why they were not here today he never knew sticking it to Atlas would feel so good.

Emerald tapped Mercury on his shoulder and pointed out one side of guards running off.

"Penny wait were are you going?!" The voice was drowned out and Emerald and Mercury ingnored it as Mercury nodded to Emerald.

"Keep me unseen." He said Emerald nodded as he walked up from behind the platform and jumped up opening the other side of the box where the control computer was housed

"Hmm seems they are not as advanced as we thought it seems there housing doesn't hold an actual AI rather there only hooked up to a main computer and broadcasted there orders." Mercury said

"Just get the info and get out of there I'm getting a headache." Emerald said

"Alright alright don't be snappy." Mercury said as he jammed the scroll into the port and downloaded the information. "Heh it pays to be your own mechanic." He said as he jumped down and met up with Emerald. "Let's go. And perhaps I can treat you to dinner?" Mercury said

"Just as long as it's not cafeteria food." Emerald said walking away from Mercury as he stood there. "Aw come on that food is great!" He said.

Back at Beacon Cinder sat on the bed waiting for Emerald and Mercury to return.

There was a click and the door opened and they stepped it.

"You got it?" She asked

"All here." He said as he tossed the scroll on the bed. Cinder picked it up. "It also appears the AI is housed in a separate housing that is broadcasted to all units." Mercury said

Cinder nods and says "Good job you two why don't you spend the rest of the day to yourself." She said

"Yea. Mercury is going to take me on a date to the cafeteria." Emerald teased

"Well I was now I have to rethink my whole strategy…" he mumbled as there voices vanished down the hall.

Cinder shook her head and brought the scroll and her big tablet to the desk and after pulling out her burner scroll Called Watts.

"I have it." She said

"Excellent now equip the glasses you were sent with so I can see exactly what you see." Watts said

Cinder our them on and saw lines and lines of text she didn't understand.

"What is this?" She asked

"Interface code girl just give it second and it will go away. and there!" He said and sure enough the code vanished and a blue tint is revealed.

Now hook up the scroll to the tablet so we can hack the code then open the scroll so we can view it." Watts said

Cinder did just that and finally viewed the code.

"Hmm it appears that this code is doesn't house an AI rather is an off-site facility." Watts said

"Mercury told me the same thing." Cinder said

"Probably on the Flagship of the fleet. Ironwood is always keeping things close to the chest." Watts said

"I've seen so many vessels do you think individual ships hold individual garrison's?" Cinder asked

"It's possible but unlikely knowing ironwood. However the only way to tell is to see how the units fight. If they drop from separate ships and focus on all different targets then each ship will have its own AI computer. But if they focus on one target and don't break rank even if one of there others has fallen it's all universal." Watts said

"Ok good to know. I'll keep an eye on that." Cinder said

"Right now let me tell you how to change the code. We can either go from binary or another encoding software however binary makes it easer to change and the easiest way to follow. Let me show you how to make the screen into binary." Watts said

After walking through the process The screen showed the binary units of 8 digits

"Now if I'm reading this correctly the 13th set is what we want. It's the 3rd and 6th number we have to change." Watts said

"So change them both to zero?" Cinder asked

"Yes. This will cause other numbers to compensate and switch there numbers we cannot have that study which numbers change and input the correct numbers." Watts said

After a hour the work of that was done

"Ok there's one more thing to go girl. And that is the toughest thing." He said

"What's that?" Cinder asked

"We need to check the information this is gonna require us to get access to Ironwood's scroll or the direct computer and check the outcome." Watts said

"Can you modify the bug for the cctv to give me access to his scroll if he were to somehow link to a school computer?" Cinder asked

"Yes I highly doubt he would fly up to his own flagship to charge his scroll. I'll walk you through that process now listen carefully." Watts said.

[in vale]

Roman stood behind the stage with the paladin covered. It was a long drive to get back into the city for this meeting but it was necessary he adjusted his suit infront of neo

"Ugh you know I'm not that good for public speech why do I have to do this?" He asked

Neo said nothing yay kissed him on the lips.

"Yea your right. Well wish me luck." He said

He heard the voice of the lieutenant speaking as he got ready.

"Thank you all for coming." He said

"For those of you joining us for the first time tonight allow me to introduce a very special comrade of our's." He said

Torchwick's took a deep breath and stepped forward with a charismatic smile.

"I can assure you he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long." He said

Roman walked out from behind the sheet and waved "thank you thank you please hold your applause."

One of the new members shouted out. "What's a human doing here?"

Roman took it in stride

"I'm glad you asked deerie, now I'll be the first to admit humans...are the worst. Case in point." He said while others jeered and shouted

"So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away or better yet killed." He said

" But before the claws come out I would like to mention the fact that you and I All have a common enemy, the ones in control, the people pulling the strings the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdom's." He said making the others cheer.

"Government, military, Even the schools there all to blame for your lot in life. And there all pest that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around, no offense to any rodents in the room.

With a snap the backdrop was pulled away and revealed an atlesian paladin painted with a white fang Symbol on it.

"As some of you may have heard this right here-." Roman said tapping on the leg

"Is atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer we managed to snag a few before they uh...hit the shelves… Now many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you've rather stay in the city. That's fine. But if your truly ready to fight for what you believe in this is the Arsenal I can provide you. Any question's?" Roman finished his speech with everyone in the crowd cheering.

Roman raised his hands as the lieutenant spoke up "will all new recruits please come forward."

Roman stood next to Neo laughing at how gullible the beasts are underneath his breath wen from the corner of his vision he noticed something a recognizable figure...the girl from the docks...and the monkey… he threw his cigar and approached them intent on stopping them from leaving. They could not get away.

Suddenly the lights went out and Roman screamed "don't let them get away.-Ugh!" He groaned as he bumped into someone or something he thought it was the mech.

"Sun the window!" Blake said

"Stop 'em!" Roman said as he jumped into the mech and powered it up so he could see in the dark and follow them.

"Move!" Roman yelled as he charged at there they were before they jumped out the window Roman followed them by charging the wall. And running down the street.

Using the computer he locked onto them and even calculated there movement before they even made them. Allowing him to keep up even when they tried to escape on the highway.

Roman heard a ticking of a threat as dangerous as those he's chasing and snarled as he used the mech to fling cars at those behind him to ward them off.

After he ran out of car he felt the machine jolt twice from being hit. "Damn it." He said

He jumped to the right inside as the computer stated something was ontop. Torchwick's threw the stick around to throw off the kid.

While another infront of him jumped at the mech fortunately he dislodged the Person and sent them both flying. The boy wasn't the issue the girl was. So he kept going at Blake unknown to him Weiss jumped down and pointed her rapier at torchwick. He smiled at the easy kill and charged. However he didn't expect the bed of ice and slipped off and fell to the bottom of the highway.

He was luck to have the mech land on its feel having calculated the descent and moved to land correctly.

He watched as the other members joined there rouge teammate Torchwick smiled such a good day indeed. He actived combat mode on the mech lowering the weights so it would be less easy to flip over in combat.

He strode forward and the girl in red and black both jumped back while Wiess did the Ice move again.

"Oh no not this time girl." Roman said as he stopped however he didn't expect the girl in yellow to jump up and shatter the ice into mist

"Fuck." Roman said as he activated the laser sights. And scanned around. Roman scanned but saw nothing but the computer did and while he focused and fired spraticly he eventually hit both Blake and yang! The girl in red almost in anger shot forward and struck his mech! Making him stumble back.

Suddenly the monochrome duo rushed him and before he knew it they knocked out one of the laser sights but he got a few hits in and was about to crush the Blake when Weiss pulled her back in retaliation Roman launched off a cluster of missiles to bombard the two of them. With the help from the computer Roman readjusted his aim and was able to hit Weiss. Weakening her aura. As she sent a glyph to Blake seeing her standing there Roman launched the last of him missles at Blake who cut them in half

Finally both the girl in red and black rushed him going so fast him not the computer could keep up and as he looked when ruby cut off the Arm of the mech!

"Fucking cunt!" Roman yelled

Suddenly the cockpit was shaking as someone else was ontop of it the paladin and apparently using a sledgehammer on it. Roman sent the palidin and the unwelcome rider through several concrete pillar. And retaliated with a strong mech fist to ensure she stayed down.

"Fucking worth it." He said but then she stood up

"Fucking...stay DOWN!" He yelled as he threw the fist again and the girl did the unthinkable and caught it!

With a counter punch the other arm shattered.

"Damn it!" As he retaliated with a kick! Sending the girl flying which only aided in his loss by using that force as a swing at him. Seeing the threat Roman jumped away but was frozen by the feet by the Schnee. And the force yang sent shattered the hull sending him sprawling.

"Just got this suit cleaned." He said

He looked as Yang sent another blast at Roman but Neo jumped down and saved him by his umbrella. He could have handled it but eh less effort.

"Ladies...ice queen always a pleasure Neo if you would?" Roman asked as Neo took a bow

Yang angry at the clear taunt threw herself at Neo which both shattered and they appeared on the bullhead and flew off.

Roman sighed as he sat down please tell me we can stay in the south east now?" He asked Neo nodded and handed him a scroll

Which he read and smerked. Neo perked up and sat right on his lap and snuggled his shoulder Roman pet her head and brushed her hair as they flew off.

(Eoc)

Next chapter is more learning and the dance...what fun, we'll keep reading

Bankerrtx01/G.


	13. Learning is such fun

Rwby: a different View,

Due to the number of jumps of point of view I'm broken it down like like this

[locations]

(personal)

_**Grimm speak **_**(translation)**

This will make it simple to see who is in what and with that we will begin.

-chapter start-

(Beacon combat class)

It was several days later after the battle of highway as people have dubbed it and Cinder could see the writing on the wall. While torchwick had done a bad the huntsman were worse. Several citizens dead. After there cars went flying and they had the ability to save them but didn't and to only give chase to torchwick. While people ordered those responsible for the deaths as they seem the failed to act huntsman Professor Ozpin put his cane down and told the police he granted the immunity forcing his muscles and telling the police to back off.

Cinder grinned this was going better than planned. Now they were in the combat hall watching Pyrrha Nikos fight against a full team of huntsman in training (Hit) teams this being team CRDL.

Even cinder could tell this was a lopsided battle and zoned out most of the fight.

By the time she snapped back Mercury raised his hand to volunteers to fight.

"Mercury was it. Very well let's find you an opponent…" Glynda said

"Actually I wanna fight her." Mercury said pointing to Pyrrha."

"Me?" She asked

"Glynda narrows her eyes "I'm afraid Miss Nikos has already finish a match I'd recommend you chose another partner."

"No it's fine." Pyrrha said and bowed "I'd be happy to oblige."

In the ring. Mercury circled Pyrrha waiting for the first strike. As he raised his fist Emerald looked at everyone in the crowd to see if they suspect anything.

After a bit Mercury rushes forward and skid to a halt having the metal of his boots scrape against the ground as he pushed off of them and went for a high kick to Pyrrha face. However she ducked and used her shield to block before bringing down on his lower leg sending him to the ground. After a bit he jumped back

Then it was Pyrrha's turn to rush forward

Mercury kicked out with his feet where Pyrrha went to meet them with her shield left then right. Kicking two more times before she forced his foot away. And body slammed into him. Mercury stood back and nodded impressed.

Mercury jumped into the air and sent his foot down as Pyrrha raised her foot up and jumped back after recovering Mercury tried again forcing Pyrrha to dodge away and crouch behind her shield bringing her other hand up to help the shield. Mercury sent a flurry of kicks to the shield but was unable to break the defense

Mercury kicker out wide right before delivering a wide left disarming Pyrrha of her Sword she used her semblance to bring up her weapon in time and block with her arm then after Mercury jumped off spin around and grab the blade after spinning around but Mercury seeing this delivered several kicks sending the sword imbedded into the floor Pyrrha glared at Mercury she had underestimated him that would not happen again.

Mercury seeing he had this threw a kick for her head where Pyrrha used her semblance to redirect his strike. Away from her. Sending him of the ground.

"Hmm." He said

He heard Pyrrha charging and he jumped up and landed on her shield and fired jumping away before declaring his forfet.

After an argument with Pyrrha Glynda dismissed the class. As Mercury spoke to Emerald

"Learning is so much fun." He said as they sent back to there dorm to discuss who they learned about

"So Cardin is the most competent member but he has far less competent members making his team a footnote in our opposition."

Cinder smiled "interesting who's next?" She asked

"And finally Pyrrha Nikos." Emerald said

"Ahh the invincible girl." Cinder said

"She's smart but I wouldn't say invincible." Mercury said while reading his comic

"Do tell." Cinder said intrigued.

"Her semblance is polarity but you'd never tell just by watching her.

"After she made contact with my boots she was able to move them however she wanted, but she only made sight adjustment's."

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable, she doesn't broadcast her powers so that puts her opponents at a disadvantage."

Cinder nodded "hm people assume she's fated for victory when in fact she's really taking fate into her own hands, interesting...add her to the list." He said

"You should be able to take her no problem." Mercury said

"It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have, and we will in time." Cinder said.

"Ugh I hate waiting…" Mercury said. As he leaned back on the ground.

"Don't worry Mercury we have a fun weekend ahead of us." Cinder said

( Vale outskirts)

Roman and the white fang made it out to Mountain Glenn the second time and finished unloading there stuff luckily nothing major had been damaged while torchwick was away.

"Welcome everyone to your new home!" Roman said as he revealed the other white fang members who joined him.

Roman smiled it was a good day.

[Beacon]

Cinder smiled the night of the weekend. As she sat on the rooftop while Emerald and Mercury walked in as each other's date.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury said at the door as they entered the hall. Now she only had to wait for the all clear.

It was about 10 minutes later when she got the call "it appears all the dancers have partners." Emerald said

"How long do I have?" Cinder asked

"We should probably be back by midnight to be safe." Mercury said

Cinder smiled "I'll keep my eye on the clock." As she started to jump away toward the main tower that housed the CCTV.

Cinder snuck up to the cctv and found it guarded by Atlas guards...hmm that's interesting.

While he was looking away Cinder rushed to the other side pulling his attention making him walk towards it while cinder snuck up behind him and knocked him out. And deposited the body in the bush as well as the gun.

Entering the CCTV the guard passing by called out to her

"Excuse me no ones allowed in this area Stop!" He said as he reached for his gun

Cinder rushes forward astute man drew his pistol and fired but cinder dodged and smacked him twisting his arm as one of his buddies ran up to help him and but cinder kicked him and forced the officer to fire killing him.

Cinder jumped over the guard and threw him at the railing as the other two guards jumped at Cinder with batons

Cinder summoned her glass swords and mask in two hand and on her face. swing twice overpowering the guards. Before swinging to the other knocking up in the air before knocking him out and doing the same with his buddy with a spin kick. Seeing this she heads to the elevator.

The door opened up and the two guards in the elevator stood uneasy.

As the door closed and they headed back up they attacked but Cinder redirected there attacks in the enclosed space and knocked them out and stealing one of there scrolls to access the communication's room.

"Hmm. That's handy…" she said as she pocketed it and went to the monitor and powered it up planting the bug.

"A party guest is leaving." Emerald said

"Sigh which one?" Cinder asked

"Ironwood." She said

"I guess the General has had enough fun for one night? Should we try to stop them?"

"No, where done here." Cinder said when she just got up to leave the door opened she ducked under the desk.

"Hello...is anybody there?" Ruby said

'Ah the silver eyed girl good.' Cinder though as she stood up

"Excuse me you know it's not a masquerade party so why don't you take off that-."

Cinder cut her off by sending glass at ruby who blocked by swinging crescent rose blocking the shots before firing at Cinder to held out her hand to block the shots before summoning her swords again. Ruby jumped at Cinder and Inbedding crescent rose into the tower while she jumped back and fired her swords into a bow firing three arrows and sending ruby back.

Cinder smiled however the elevator opened allowing Cinder to escape back into the dance floor.

She found Emerald and Mercury and asked

"Oh may I cut in?" She asked emerald nodded "of course." and stepped away.

"And how had your night been?" He asked

"Umm a little more exciting then expected." She said

"Should we be worried?" Mercury asked

"Hardly, there be scratching there heads long after we finished what we came here for."

"So then what now."

Enjoy the rest of the night after all it is a party," she said

The party was an enjoyment and again they were none the wiser.

The next day was the briefing by Ozpin about missions and about the history of the Great War Yada yada, Salem already explained this. Once he stopped speaking Mercury and Emerald turned to Cinder. "So what mission are we going to take?" He asked her

"We will need to use is as to provide cover...find something that will give us a lot of free time but something inside the city." Cinder explained.

Mercury nodded "you got it." He said as he left.

After Mercury came back and said they are to report in the city to help set up a parade for the festival. Ironically the same day Torchwick was ordered to crash the train into the town square as well. Cinder smiled

"Well done...we better get ready I hear it's an interesting day." Cinder said with a smile.

[dr merlots island]

The doctor looked over the notes and nodded

"If I have these notes right this substance will finally produce the results I crave for." He said as he walked over to a beowolf bound on the table by clams that was throwing itself around trying to escape.

"Now hush my dear...your gonna be fine this won't hurt...much…" the doctor said as he jabbed the needle in the Beowolfs chest. The monster screamed and threw itself more and more against the restaurant as it's fur turned green and from its back dust crystals grew out of its back arching it backwards.

With the extra leverage and extra strength the beowolf broke free. And roared.

"yes YES!" Dr merlot said as the beowolf lunged it threw him to the ground about to mawl him and it got one scratch on his face before his robot guards came by and kept the beast away. Dr Merlot covered his left side of his face.

"Send the beast down to the pens. And I wanna have my pet The next subject. But first… I need a new eye." He said as he walked off.

The Beowolf entered the pen and looked around as the other's either stayed away from him or now considered him an outcast. He just sat in the corner to wait and die…

It never came. It was the dust it...fed him. Kept him alive. He felt stronger… the alpha of there pack sniffed him and growled at him "**your an insult to your kind" **he said

The dust Beowolf snapped up as the alpha leaned forward.

"**Perhaps I should kill you now and put you out of your-!"**

The alpha was cut off as the dust Beowolf grabbed the alpha by the snout and with a sickening crunch broke the snout making the alpha scream in pain. The dust Beowolf effortlessly threw him aside which sent the alpha with such force it dented the metal walls leaving the alpha broken and cowed

The dust Beowolf looked at his new found strength but still just sat there no he wouldn't lead. They would follow him what is the point of that.

In the office after his surgery Dr. Merlot watched the proceedings going on. "Hmm interesting." He sent his reporting's back to Dr Watts.

The sighed "I'm gonna need more grimm. Send a crew out to set up cages in forever fall. After my pet is finished getting it's modification, I want it to be done to the rest."

The robot nodded and left Dr. Merlot sighed soon very soon they will see there mistake.

The refinery on the island roared to life as the dust crystals were grounded down to powder and then a liquid. And sent in through pipes to be injected into new grimm. And the next day Dr. merlot found the best way to keep the grimm docile after injecting them. Lock them in tubes with the stuff it acts as a nerve agent on them and they won't feel any pain afterwards. As such every grimm on the island was subjected to this.

(Eoc)

And that's the introduction to Dr. Merlot next chapter end of volume 2 and probably grimm eclipse because I don't know if I can pamper the story out much more. The next volume is much more villain centered so that's gonna be fun. In the meantime stay safe and keep reading. Bankerrtx01/G.


	14. City Crashers

Rwby: a different View,

Due to the number of jumps of point of view I'm broken it down like like this

[locations]

(personal)

_**Grimm speak **_**(translation)**

This will make it simple to see who is in what and with that we will begin.

-chapter start-

[Mountain Glenn]

Roman sat in the train car waiting for something to happen he sighed as he looked at his scroll and found a message from Cinder as he read it to himself he got more and more pissed! Before eventually throwing his scroll across the room

"That bitch she thinks I'm just gonna lay down and submit like that pah! Where is Neo. I need something to help clear my mind. Hey deerie! Where's neo?" Roman called

"Umm I think she's with the AH crew she said something about you not being in the mood so she went to hang with them." The fanuas said

Roman growled and sat on the desk "typical! Of course she needy and goes to hang out with the others. Probably giving them all blowjobs or worse…actually no that's probably not what's happening she's probably bite them all off…" he shuddered to think about that.

"HEY BOSS WE GOT SOMETHING YOU MIGHT WANNA SEE!" a fanuas said who he recognized as Perry

"Is it good or bad Perry because let me tell you I have had a day." He said

"Um it's a little girl?" He said not sure if it's good or bad.

Roman peeked our of the car and caught eyes on Ruby

"That would be bad." He said as he threw his cigar out.

He stepped out and Perry let go of her causing her to stumble seeing an opportunity she lunged at torchwick. But he swatted her away and sent up a knee throwing her to her knees

"Jeez kid no need to get fisty." Roman said

Ruby growled and lunged again Roman sidestepped and slapped her on the ass hard causing her to grab her bum.

"Hehehe gotya." Roman said

Ruby growled and charged at Roman but again he sidestepped slammed his Cane into her stomach and sent her flying on her back. He strode forward

"Wow you are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of your's." He said

Ruby growled and threw herself at Roman again who just flicked her and sent her flying

Roman laughed "you know Perry I really did need this." As he laughed Perry gave him the thumbs up as Roman strode forward "but seriously." He said as he crouched down and lowered his his cane at her neck ".how'd you find this place red?"

Ruby growled and used her semblance to run. Away.

"Woah!" He gasped as he watched her run away he used the Handle of his cane to grab her and wheel her back.

"I see you got some tricks up your sleeve. Let me make this clear. Not done here yet." He said suddenly an explosion rocked the cave.

"Oh what the- Perry if you and your boys can go and check that out...kinda in the middle of something." Roman said

Perry nodded but only after two steps another explosion rocked the cave.

"What is going on here!" He yelled

He looked to see white fang members running away and firing down the street and upon looking closer Roman noticed the little runts team was here too. Damn must've followed her.

Roman was cut off from doing anything when Ruby jumped up on his head and jumped away he growled

"Somebody kill her!" He yelled as he started to open fire on ruby and someone got a lucky shot off her but it seemed to do nothing and by that time she was out of range.

"Attach this car and spread the word we're leaving now." He said

"But we haven't finished." The dumb mutt said Roman stabbed his neck with his cane lifting him up "do it or your finished." He said as he boarded his train car.

After a bit Roman got the thumbs up the train car was attached and spoke on the radio

"Get to your places we are leaving now!" He said as he started up the train

Along the train Roman sat idly waiting for the time to be able to be useful in the invasion.

"Boss they made it on the train!" One of the fanuas said

"Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!" He yelled back as the door closed

"Man animals every one of them. Oh not you thought your...your great." He said to the boar fanuas who's name he believed was Edgar.

As the war engaged ontop of the train the Fanuas were losing ground as team WBY dropped down inside to get there faster. One of the fanuas reported it before he was sent off

Roman gearing this moves more troops to inside the cars. They couldn't be allowed to turn off the train.

"If for some reason You contact me and I don't respond lock the controls the full and or blow them up." Roman said

The driver nodded as Roman walked out of the main engine and ready to confront anyone who would try to stop his train

( Neo)

Hearing that "they" were on the train Neo got ready for a confrontation. She was gonna enjoy this. And low and behold blondie the one who shot at her love stood before her and was gonna try to go toe to toe with her. Heh this will be fun.

"You two go on ahead...this ones mine." Yang said as the others went ahead Neo put up a slight defense just so she could get the girl to react. And boy did she. Throwing a haymakers and shotgun blast around.

Neo back flipped and stood idle as they passed not sad of them up ahead. The ones who are there she knows will be able to give better defense to them and outmatch them.

While Neo stood before Yang. Yang threw a punch but Neo sent her away opening her umbrella to taunt her.

Yang rushed forward but wherever she struck Neo was nimble enough to duck out of the way no punch or kick could touch her.

Yang tried a jump kick to mix things up but Neo closed the umbrella and blocked it and moved fluidly around yang and triped her onto her back.

Neo smiles and jumped into the air to do a slam on her chest but yang rolled away and tried to catch her in the crouch but Neo spun around and parried with the umbrella before spinning it around and smacking yang in the eye sending her back. After jumping back toward her to make her uncomfortable

Yang got to her feet as quick as she could and retaliated to hurt neo. However she opened her umbrella in yangs face before jumping back and landing on a crate.

Yang was angry and rushed forward but Neo spun up and kept her away with her feet before sending her back and after a while and tired out Neo threw yang against the roof of the train knocking her out.

As Neo approached her fallen victim she grabbed the handle of her umbrella and drew out a metal rod not a sword but a long nail for impaling. Makes it quick and clean.

But unfortunately before she could strike down an unforeseen player arrived covered in Red black and Bone. And with a sword full of dust there was no question who this could be Raven Brenwen. The infamous Bandit Queen. 'But why could she be here? What was this punk in the middle of vale so important to her.' Neo thought

Raven glaired at Neo and back at yang, 'you sent me here to deal with this? Your weaker than I thought, how dare you be my kin.' She thought

As she stepped forward she rotated her sheath and drew her blade now coated with red dust and pointed it at Neo.

She did the smart thing and noped right out of there.

'Heh...cowardice bitch…' raven thought as she cut the air making a portal and walking in only sparing a passing glance at her abandoned daughter who she will not be thinking about again for as long as she lived.

In another part of the Train Weiss and Blake ran to the other end of the car only to be stopped by the white fang lieutenant and his chain sword.

"Go I got this." Weiss said as she drew her rapier. Blake assisted one sending the Fang member off his guard and allowing Weiss to get the advantage early and send him on his back as Blake ran in ahead.

He got up and started to laugh as he turned on the chainsaw.

"Hehehe finally I get to kill a Schnee." He said as Weiss lunged and pulled out everything she could the white fang member was able to grab her and throw her in the air causing her semblance to activate without her knowing as the chains word was stopped by the stone summoned sword and faded as Weiss hit the ground knocked out and unable to do anything.

Fortunately for her the White fang members sword was out of Fuel in a fit of anger he kicked her in the pelvis and send her to the door making it open and tossing her into the next compartment.

(Blake)

Blake ran into the next car and was confronted by fucking torchwick.

"Hello kittykat you miss me? You know we aught to stop meeting like this...people are gonna talk…" he said with a creepy smile. Blake snairled and lunged forward at him.

Roman sighed and charged as well he wasn't a fighter but we was good enough. His old training helped him survive. And after he found out the cruel nature of Ozpin well. Let's just say Cinders Offer was very tempting. Of course he wouldn't tell a soul why would he if he did he'd lose all value. He'd be nothing less than. And he always liked getting the advantage in the competition.

Blake charged at Roman and went under him as he swung with his cane but Blake made a fire copy of herself and exploded sending Roman back as Blake jumped in the air getting several good hits in before throwing him back on the ground.

"Damn my heads fuzzy…" he groaned grabbing his head.

Blake drew both her weapons. Roman annoyed at this fired his cane which caused Blake to jump back and leave a stone shadow to take the hit and rush him. However Roman was prepared this time

As Blake jumped and swung down Roman went up swing and as he did so sure enough Blake made a clone as she appeared on the ground and rushed him. Roman parried keeping his defense strong and as soon as he struck at blake she shifted away leaving his cane to be lodged in a block of ice. He tried to get it out but seeing as Blake was swinging again Roman abandoned the cane to go for hand to hand combat.

Blake lunged at him as Roman ducked and threw a shit punch with power but no aim. Nothing compared to yang. Blake made a stone copy and Roman screamed as he felt several bones pop on the concrete like substance.

"Fucking hell." He cursed as he grabbed his hand and held it up look what you did? Your paying for my medical bill after this." He said snarky

Blake growled and lunged at him with her sword however Roman leaned over to the left and slammed his arm down on the side pinning her sword to his side as he turned away saying "mine now." And disarmed her kicking her away and getting use to his new weapon

"Heh not my preferred style but it will do." He said

Blake snarled and lunged again Roman did the same this time at full force knowing any lack of action will cause Blake to exploit it like a needle in fabric.

The two clashed sword on sheath and as Roman went to counter with a leg Blake warped behind him kicking his legs out.

"Ow..fuck this I need my cane." He said as he went back to the ice block and tired to rip it out.

However Blake sent an aura swipe at Roman sending him into the door knocking him away from his cane.

"Ugh...fuck." He said under his breath when Blake kicked him in his chest sending him down

"Hehehe. Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally were on the same side and you know it." Blake snarled and looked back to see Weiss fall into the compartment knocked out. Blake looked over to torchwick and growled before knocking him out and running to Weiss and get her out of danger.

The white fang Lieutenant woke up Roman

"Woah! Ow!" He hissed and grabbed his head "the girls escaped into the next compartment.

"Don't worry the train isn't stopping." He said as he looked at his scroll with the text saying Full speed ahead Vale

"Brace for impact!" Roman yelled as the white fang leader screamed on the PA "all white fang Personal brace for-." Boom! All faded to white.

[Vale]

Smoke and fire and debris and dust. The center of vale was shattered stonework ripped up from the underground train crash as citizens watched the Four Huntsman stand there as the Grimm breech alarm went off.

Suddenly the ground erupted and black spurted out of the ground like oil a giant Snake grimm slithered out the masses screamed and ran as Beowolf's followed them. "**Join us in death!"**

(Cinder)

The morning of the breech Cinder watched early morning as Team JNPR and everyone heard the breech alarm and scrambled into the city

"You don't think?" Emerald asked running up behind Cinder

"Sure looks like it." Mercury said

"But that's still days away." She hissed

"So what do we do?" Mercury asked Cinder

"Head back to the rooms and get changed as fast as possible Use this as a scouting routine. Let's probe there defenses and see if we can find anything of usefulness when we do it for real. While it's sad we were unable to do it when the kingdoms defenses were down think of this as an opportunity. Oh and take the opportunity to bring torchwick in...make it look good." Cinder said as she boarded a bullhead. Emerald and Mercury nodded and ran back to there room Cinder smerked and using her powers made her combat dress form on her in an instant.

She got there first and for some reason as she walked past the grimm none turned their attention onto her. While others ran in the opposite direction she walked cool as a cucumber down Main Street.

From the roof an alpha Beowolf slammed in front of her and roared but cinder was unfazed glairing right at it.

After a while the alpha stood up sniffed and turned away to chase another victim.

Cinder countuned to glare at the beast as how it nearly blew her cover by being forced to kill it without her weapons but fortunately the grimm was smart enough to know it was outclassed despite being a mindless beast.

She countuned to walk down into the square to see the damage for herself. To say she was underwhelmed to the damage was one way to put it.

The breach only made one hole which made it easy to seal should the point be taken and seeing as how far the grimm are pushing into the city its clear they are too thin. And those that have stayed in the Square are around a team of huntsman. Just them… mindless beasts.

As Cinder looked up she saw the second wave of Huntsman jump down including the second team Team CFVY. With Professor Port.

In that group was Emerald and Mercury. "Glad you finally showed up." Cinder said

"Happy to see you too boss." Mercury said as a couple of creeps charged up to him he smerked and with one kick blew them away. He was about to jump in the Frey when Cinder stopped him and started walking. He sighed but fell in line.

Suddenly they looked up and saw the Atlas Fleet in the sky with Dropships and slips of the line. As Cinder looked in time to see a dropships fire it's guns just to save Ruby's life and drop off the new Atlasian knights.

"Pay attention to how they fight this will be necessary later." Cinder said Mercury and Emerald nodded and watched.

There info was exactly what they needed as they saw first hand a Boretusk run over a knight and the other knight beside them keep firing at its where it's old target had been given the assumption they are controlled from one central computer. Or at least units of the same battlegroup.

As an Ursa fell beside them Cinder gave the order to join in with the emphasis to make it look good.

Mercury and Emerald Smiled as they jumped into the Frey with Mercury kicking an Ursa dead before running around kicking everything like crazy. Emerald walked down the street and drew her pistols and fired at the line of grimm as they charged at her but were unable to reach her. Those that did caused her to switch to her kamas. Especially when the Ursa Major showed up. However it died there easily.

After Mercury and Emerald has there fun they regrouped with Cinder "find torchwick and bring him in. Explain to him fully phase three and why it's important to be on that ship." Cinder said

Emerald and Mercury nodded and left to find the rogue thief.

Meanwhile Roman was in a dark ally panting covered in scars it was hell getting off that train. Fortunately he had the Chainsaw sword help him cut through the metal seeing as the other guy wasn't gonna be using it apart of being crushed under a fucking train will do that to you. But now he was out of breath in a city covered with Grimm. And no doubt other people are gonna be after him to send him in jail.

Roman checked his Cane to see how many more shots he had. Eight left.

"Shit." He cursed as he looked down the ally and found Emerald and Mercury approaching him.

"Ah good your here listen we got to go this place is crawling with grimm and did I mention I don't like grimm? Not up close!" Roman said

"Yea sorry but we aren't letting you go this time." Mercury said cracking his knuckles.

"Why? Everything went according to plan right?" Roman asked slowly stepping away.

"Not exactly…" Mercury said stepping closer however Emerald walked before both of them.

"It's part of the next phase. The robots are stopping the attack to succeed we need them offline." Emerald said

"We need you on that ship." Mercury said

Roman sighed "and let me guess I'm going on that ship whether I like it or not." He said knowing the answer.

Mercury only nodded

"Roman rolled his eyes "fine but I'm not holding back on you not this time your ms mother isn't here to save you now, and I intend to get some payback." He said

Mercury nodded "come and get it." He said

Roman sauntered forward

Mercury looked at Emerald and began to rush at him both of them but off center

Perfect. He was in his element.

Roman holding his cane by the bent flip the cane up forcing Mercury to stop less be stabbed by the cane

Seeing this falter Roman dropped the point and cupped the cane around his thumb and tossed it up grabbing it by the shaft before reaching behind Mercury's neck grabbing him and bringing him off his guard towards him while he did that Roman send a flat palm to Mercury's face cutting off air from his mouth and nose and sending him back making him dissolutional and sending him into Emerald

Emerald was the first to stand and opened her kamas and rushed head first at Roman

He rolled his eyes and did the exact thing Neo did to Yang with her umbrella. Smacking her upside the head

Emerald glaired at Roman for using the dirty trick

"Oh I'm sorry did I not mention I taught Neo how to fight?" He asked sarcastically.

Emerald looked at Mercury who was just getting up.

There was no way they were beating Roman separately heck No one fights Neo heck Cinder doesn't even fight Neo If Roman taught her he's pretty much untouchable.

Unless they do it together.

Mercury stood up and looked at Emerald and they nodded smirked at each other and Roman who slammed his cane down in a resting position smiling

"Show me what you got?" He said

Emerald vanished from view with her semblance as Mercury jumped forward with a kick like he did with Pyrrha

However unlike with her Roman parried with his cane one step then dropped it the next two leaving Mercury with nothing to stand on as he dropped like a stone on his back

Roman went to stab him in the chest hard but not deadly with his cane but Emerald blocked him with her kamas.

"Hmm interesting stance." Roman said

And it was holding them in a traditional grip but holding her wrists all the way back so the blades were hooks on the end of the cane keeping it up.

"I can do this all-." Emerald was cut off by Roman punching her neck making her losen her grip on her weapons and with one swift thrust disarmed Emerald and hit Mercury.

"That stance was the easiest way for you to lose your weapon a skilled opponent will exploit that separate you from your weapon. They've won the bout and you lose your life.

Mercury growled "what...your gonna high tail it out of here coward come back so I can beat you into submission more." Mercury said

Roman sighed "you know why I don't like Atlas prison's boy?" Roman asked

"W-why it's just a prison right?" Mercury asked

"Wrong. Oh so wrong." Roman said as he stepped forward and knelt before the both of them. "It's a laboratory. You ever wonder why you never hear of Atlas prisoners getting parole. It's because they're all dead. For as long as I remember I was in a prison in Atlas with my father. He was caught for pickpocketing and was just unlucky to follow him out that day. We were both caught. And before my very eyes my dad was tortured to death being pumped with liquid dust right in his veins. Trying to see how to forcibly unlock aura so we can make huntsman quicker." One of the lab techs who took a liking to me told me. But he was wrong. It was pure sadism. I saw the look in there eyes. There sneers. "No one in an Atlas prison ever gets out." Roman said

"Fortunately for you, you're too valuable." Cinder said from behind

"Oh...and you think they won't beat me to get the information?"

"They won't...because you won't have it...you will just convince them you do…" Cinder said as she held out cuffs

Roman growled and threw his cane on the floor. "I expect Neo to get me when it's time." He said

"She will...otherwise she will throw a rather large racket once we tell her." Cinder said

"Knowing her she will do so anyway's." Roman said in remembrance thinking of his love.

"How did you even meet Neo?" Mercury asked

"Ask me again when I'm off the ship and maybe I'll tell you." Roman said

"Smuck." Mercury said before Emerald and Mercury and Cinder lead Roman to the ship while Emerald his Cinder with her semblance.

"Oh I can't believe you caught me you really taught me the error of my ways. Hey-hey watch the hat!" Roman said as he was shoved onto the transport. And flew off.

[beacon Ozpin Office]

"Ozpin? Ozpin!" One of the vale Councilors said

Ozpin turned around. "Yes Councilmen?" He said

"You've left us with no choice, the vytal festivitial tournament cannot be broadcast let alone held if we cannot guarantee the safety of the citizens." He said

Ozpin tried to zone out and slowly drink some coffee but the councilor coughed to get his attention.

"Therefore we've reached out to the Atlas council and together we have decided that the best course of action is to appoint general Ironwood as head of security for the event." He said

"Thank you Councilor. Our kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure this event runs as smoothly and safely as possible." He said with as much of a big stick up his ass.

"And we thank you general!" The council said

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked

"For now… but once this event comes to a close we are gonna have a serious discussion about your role at beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports of these last few weeks have left us somewhat...concerned I'm sure you understand." The council said as they hung up leaving general Ironwood there

"This is the right move Ozpin I promise, I will keep our people safe you have to trust me." Ironwood said as he hung up.

Ozpin turned to the window before turning back

"If only I could general...if only I could." Ozpin said as he tapped several buttons on his keyboard and brought up the screen of Cinder starring down the Beowolf alpha and then running away.

Ozpin held up his scroll to reveal Qrow's contact's stating simply

"We have a mole."

[Ironwoods Flagship]

General ironwood looked out to the beacon tower and sighed "you brought this on yourself." He said as he walked down the corridor and infront of a door with two guards who saluted the door opened revealing Roman torchwick sitting down

"Leave us." The General said the guards did so

Roman looked up as Ironwood spoke

"I've been informed that so far you've refused to cooperate with the authorities." He said

Roman sat back a bit "I know this might be hard to believe General but I'm um not the biggest fan of law enforcement." He said

"How about the worlds strongest military power?" The general asked crossing his arms and a smerk as if he was flexing his muscles like it was something to be proud of.

"First impression's...not great…" Roman said as he looked around the cell.

"I'm gonna give you one chance." Ironwood said

Roman sat up intrigued "Who's really behind all this?" The General asked

Roman sighed "General isn't it obvious?" Ironwood raised an eyebrow "your looking at him." Roman said as he leaned back

General ironwood sighed "very well." He said as he walked away.

"What's the matter General? I thought you wanted to talk?" He asked

" the council has given me custody over you for as long as I see fit." He said "so you can make yourself comfortable I can assure you we will have plenty of time to...talk

"Oh wonderful…" Roman said laughing as his door shut.

[Vale city rooftop]

Cinder smiled at the city

"All in all, I call today a success." She said

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Emerald said

"Yep not a lot of fanuas made it out of those tunnels, you sure the white fang is gonna listen to us?" Mercury asked

"No.." a voice said as everyone looked back and saw Adam Taurus standing there "but there'll listen to me." He said

"Ah Adam how great of you to join us. Come let us go back to the hideout to discuss phase three." Cinder said

"I don't want to face Neo." Emerald said

Cinder glaired at Emerald's childish behavior

"You won't have to if that bitch wants to make up a fuss let her it won't change a damn thing." Cinder said clenching her fists in anger as the sound of popping glass is heard.

Mercury and Emerald looked over uneasy at each other Cinder was violent when angry. Even more when she feels she lost control of something. Having both? Very dangerous to whoever is nearby.

Cinder took a deep breath "let's go." She said

[hideout]

Neo was throwing a fit kicking stacked boxes and screaming mutely 'HOW DARE SHE! The fucking cunt robbed her hubby and sent him to die! That bitch! She should just kill her now!' Neo snarled as she grabbed her umbrella and unsheathed the nail.

Suddenly a random poor white fang grunt was sent to collect her to bring her to Cinder

Neo enraged threw herself at the fanuas and stabbed the beast in the heart killing him instantly before stabbed him in each eye ripping it out then poking holes in his vocal cords. Then ramming the stick up his ass til it came out the top of his head then dragging it out making the body fall dead on the floor Neo calmly cleaned the rod with a napkin as she strode out to talk to Cinder

Unaware everyone saw that display Of brutality. And Emerald was hiding behind a box shivering while Mercury stared at her sure he was terrified as fuck about her but he's seen dead bodies before heck he's killed several people.

Cinder however was batshit insane. As she approached her calmly

"Neo…" she said

Despite looking calm she was far from it as she lunged at Cinder for the thirst aiming to make her mute as she was. However someone stepped infront of her

Adam Taurus stepped infront and stopped the blade. That was when Emerald shit herself scaired. As Adam was looking vivid at the death of one of his friends and Neo look lethal with the fact he stopped her revenge.

They both looked at each other and there eyes just said "you!"

Both jumped back and drew there weapons. Adam drawing his sword and Neo sliding hers into her umbrella.

"Oh shit!" Emerald screamed and ducked for cover before Cinder could chastise Emerald the two clashed

Adam swung but Neo slid under the strike and palmed his groin making him gasp and limp. From there is was a picnic for Neo with him slow and sluggish is movement's we're predictable. And within a few minutes he was gasping however Neo looked at him and they came to a mental agreement her eyes danced across her head and changing like an apology.

Adam sighed "yea fine, your forgiven...just don't do it again." He said as he stood up and walked away from them "I'm gonna lay down for a bit." He said

Cinder growled

"And where are you going?!" She asked

"To heal." He said as he shut the door.

Cinder sighed and turned around to find Neo there not only that but she had a dagger at her gut.

Reading her eyes Cinder could tell she was close to losing her possible children forever but then she backed away and took a bow.

Cinders stared forward Terrified

"Boss?" Mercury asked

"That girl is unhinged." She said her voice hollow. As she left.

(Eoc)

Was gonna do Grimm eclipse but seeing how long this is I'll do this next time also what I will do is I will actually be having the grimm eclipse chapter in team RWBY's POV with Cinders group trying to stay low fire the festival. Hehehehe we'll see how that goes.

Anyways stay safe keep reading bankerrtx01/G.


	15. Ancient Tales

Rwby: a different View,

Due to the number of jumps of point of view I'm broken it down like like this

[locations]

(personal)

_**Grimm speak **_**(translation)**

This will make it simple to see who is in what and with that we will begin.

Before we begin I know I Said this chapter would be Grimm Eclipse, however the problem is I just can't write it, it just doesn't seem right. So instead I'm just gonna tell you what happens, as I instead go through the rest of Salem does. Hope you enjoy. Sorry about the sudden change,

-chapter start-

[Salems Cathedral]

Salem has gotten the report of the Attack on Vale and while She was upset about the event not in terms of the destruction but to how close they could have been to being discovered, fortunately they were not, And the plan was still advancing,

Salem sat on her throne thinking, remembering, seething,

The gods that had cursed her, there plan as was told to her by Ozma, the one she loved so dearly, and in fact still does,

'Once I get the plan finished I can finally Finally have my love again. And we can be happy. And there will be no gods to get in the way, humanity. Will. Thrive.'

She looked up as the door opened and Hazel And Tryian walked in accompanied by a couple of Beowolves,

Hazel and Tryian knelt before Salem,

"You two please, come join me." She said as she waved her hand and moved the bone seats back,

The two nodded and sat in there respective seats,

"Gentlemen, Ozpin as I hear from young Cinder is planning for the Vytal festival that means that with the hunters making there way to the city of vale the other kingdoms will be less defended, Hazel this is the perfect opportunity for you to slip into Vacou and assess their defenses. Tryian you are to keep looking for the other maidens." She said

The fanuas nodded "of course My goddess."

"If I might ask...what about Dr. Watts?" Hazel asked

"Yes where is the good doctor?" Tryian asked

"He is busy with a project of his, we will have more information about it soon, as of now, make sure our plans are not discovered." Salem said

Hazel nodded as did Tryian

"We are close to eliminating the one facet that keeps us from our ultimate goal, the Savour of humanity, once the Fall of beacon happens, then with the regional warlords squabbling, we will unite humanity and forge it under our image, the greater image, one where the Squabbling brothers will not be able to stop, as they watch as there humans find a place of equality among the gods. Either by harmony...or war." Salem said

Both of them were about to stand up and head out of the door, Salem smirked, when she looked up at the wooden door creaking.

"Very soon Ozpin. You will thank me, because I'm Doing your job for you," she said to herself. As thunder cracked behind her,

[Watt's lab]

Watts was working on a piece of machinery when he got a call from Dr, Merlot. He answered it and put it on speaker,

"Hello doctor, so how go the tests?" He asked

"Quiet well my friend, I have already started to work on injecting some Beowolfs and other Grimm, on my island, and I'm ready to start phase two of testing " Dr Merlot said

"Forgive me doctor but can you explain to me what your plan is for phase two?" He asked

"Simple Dr. Watts, my island is self contained but that only means I can only have a small number of tests, so I plan to send several Mutant Grimm into Mountain Glenn and see how they react in the wild." He said

"Hmm that is an excellent idea, perhaps we can see if this will spread to the rest of the Grimm." Dr. Watts said

"My thoughts exactly." Dr. Merlot said,

"Very well keep me informed." Dr Watts said as he hung up.

Dr Watts walked up to the Throne room and saw Salem sitting with hazel and Tryian through the sides of the wooden warped wood he tried to push it open but it was stuck

"Stupid warped wood." He growled before kicking the door in making it slam

(Salem)

Everyone watched as the loud bang slammed and the doors flew back as The normally calm Doctor stamped his foot in anger.

Tryian seeing the face of Watts clapped cheerfully "ooh Watts how grand of you to join us...and in such a fine mood as well?" He said

The good doctor looked stunned for a second before he stood up straight and readjusted his tie. "My apologies, the door was stuck." he said as he took his seat.

"Dr merlot has begun his experiment and is infact sending several grimm to Mountain Glenn as a vanguard for your next excursion into Vale." Dr Watts said

Salem smiled. "Good." But didn't comment anymore.

looked to the others who were just as confused.

"Should I...inform Cinder?" He asked

"No...it is clear from this blunder she is unable to manage resources especially those she is ment to share. Keep it under the Doctors watch but tell him he is not to deploy them openly against vale." Salem said

"Yes madam." Dr Watts said as he looked around. "What of the others?"

"They have there missions to set to. Tryian is to hunt for the Summer maiden. While Hazel is to look into corrupting and scouting Vacuo and turn it in our favor." Salem said

The good doctor nodded "very good I shall do whatever I can to support them from here." He said

"Then there is nothing left to discuss, go my covenant! Extend the hand of the pygmy! And let humanity rise from the dark." Salem said

Tryian laughed and rushed out as the others were calm about it only Watts remained

"If I may ask that ending speech? What did it mean?" He asked

"The words I said are very old, lost to the annels of time, even before the beginning of Ozma's and I's war." Salem said

"Are you saying that the tales are lost?" Dr Watts asked

"Yes...after all I am only human, and the brother gods, while powerful, were not the only one's."

Is that why you went to war because you thought you could win?" Watts asked

"Not thought...know. After all gods would always create man over and over, and again there hubris would be there downfall." Salem said

"How do you know if this?" Watts asked

Salem stood up and motioned Watts to follow her.

Watts nodded as She lead Watts outside the cathedral. And into the pools of grimm. "Don't get to close unless you want to end up like me. However if you wish to know more touch it." Salem asked

"What is it?" Watts asked

"These pools are interconnected in the planet itself. Even before the brother gods or the Grimm. He was just the one to manifest it in his own image to his own goals." Salem said making Watts look over as she shrugged "or so the stories go."

"So do the stories give this...whatever it is a name?" Watts asked

Finally Salem spoke

"The dark soul."

(Eoc)

No this is not a Dark souls crossover it's just a fun headcannon I have that Dark souls in Remnant Prehistory. And as stated before the brother gods. After all technically if you kill lord Gwyn in DS1 and link the fire technically as you absorb his soul you take that soul. That makes you lord of cinder king of the gods so a godly succession crisis is bound to loop and if in DS3 you end the cycle your still a lord of cinder the Brother gods come from an unknown tune after that. But again that's just my headcannon and probably has a bunch of holes in it. Tell me what you think does that make sense? Hope you enjoy the chapter keep reading. G. .


	16. Vytal Festival Opening Ceremony

Rwby: a different View,

Due to the number of jumps of point of view I'm broken it down like like this

[locations]

(personal)

_**Grimm speak **_**(translation)**

This will make it simple to see who is in what and with that we will begin.

-chapter start-

[Salems Cathedral]

Salem watched as her allies made there way to there chambers and out on their quests. They had a lot to go if there plan to strike this lifetime was to be a go ahead. But plans seemed in motion, and for that Salem was proud, proud and happy. She all but smiled.

(Vale)

Several days before the vytal Festival tournament was scheduled to begin the classes of beacon were canceled to start the festivities, with the opening ceremony, why was this important because the opening ceremony held the most important part of the torumant, The Amity Colosseum. That's right, the opening ceremony represents the combined efforts of "all" four kingdoms escorting the Amity Colosseum into place above its hosting city.

Cinder watched from the air field along with Mercury and Emerald as they held there scrolls while the Pre-show podcast talked about theories, news and bets as to who's gonna win the fights, what's new in the city, and this and that about the culture.

"So Hamilcar who do you feel is scheduled to win the vytal festival this year?" Liza lavender said as she Interviewed the public director of the event.

"Well Liza, despite only being open to huntsmen and very fine gladiators of high standing. To that on par on Trainees, and the fact that many of the schools keep there rosters a secret to prevent the other schools to come up with counter strategies for their best fighters. It's quiet an open secret that Pyrrha Nikos is fighting for this year of Beacon." He said

"You feel The 4 time gladiatorial champion might try to snag a fifth one this year?" Liza asked

"Sure and what a splendid way to top her already perfect career my hoisting the Vytal festival trophy over her head as well." The director said.

"Yes I can see it now...hold on...this just in over the horizon the Escort fleet is on its approach! We are tuning into the cameras now! Ceril." Liza said as the camera switched.

As the scrolls looked to Ceril who behind him was the skyline of Vale and the horizon in the distance,

"Yes Liza, we've just received news the Escort fleet has just been given permission to enter Vale's borders. And sometime within the next hour or two we shall see it in the horizon to the north behind me. We will keep an active camera here Filming the footage live, while we continue the, rest of the talk show, back to you Liza." Ceril said

"Thank you Ceril, now I must ask, as the director of such a massive crowded event, did it worry you, to host such an event here after the massive calamity of sudden breach of vale, last month?" Liza asked

"It did Miss Lavender, however we were fortunate to be able to be easy to reach out to the Atlas military and they would provide protection during this to ensure this event runs just as smoothly as it has the other 39 years." The director said brushing away the question.

Cinder smiled and closed her scroll, and walked away,

"You two head Into Vale, don't get in trouble, but just be seen having fun, why not check out the foregrounds so you can get a good layout in case we need to leave to Amity in a hurry." Cinder said

"Yes, Madam." Mercury said halfheartedly as he and Emerald walked to the Airbus's holding hands.

[Ozpins Office Beacon]

Ozpin watched through the schools CCTV. As he noted Cinder walking towards the building, he was pulled away as he got a note that Glynda was on her way up. Hiding the footage as to not worry her, he spun his chair towards the window, as the door opened. Glynda walked in holding two steaming hot cups of coffee.

She walked by the table and place one on it nearby the headmaster.

"Thank you Glynda." He said as his eyes never left the window,

"Magnificent site isn't it?" He said as Glynda took a sip of coffee,

"Yes,,,even if it must happen at such an ungodly hour, having the Escort fleet arrive the exact same time as the sunrise is quiet a mood setting experience, no matter where one is from." Glynda said

"As it is planned, a good way to shake off the tired and soreness of the previous year, and watch as the monument to how far we've come, is shown bright In the Golden suns rays." Ozpin said.

"Of course we both know there is more to that." Glynda said knowingly.

"Well, of course, someone or something needed to give me a reason to rise early in my old age." He said

Glynda and Ozpin shared a light laugh And they drunk there coffee together.

"I must say, I didn't expect so many people to watch the ceremony." He said

"Well it has been a massive tradition." Glynda said

"Too true." Ozpin said "I must wonder who is running the school's bet's this year for who is gonna win?" He asked

"I believe as it has been since the beginning the Director himself is overseeing the winnings." Glynda said

"Ah yes, and rightly so." What is the total winnings for this year come if out to?" Ozpin asked

"I believe 50,000 lien sir." She said as she checked the numbers on her tablet scroll.

"A good bump to our coffee budget wouldn't you say?" Ozpin said

Glynda rolled her eyes amused, before her pocket scroll went off, in an quiet ringing. "That's the fleet it should be coming in just a minute or two." She said

"And not a moment too soon, I see the sun just peeping up now." Ozpin said.

True to his words in the distance the sun was rising. It's glorious light bathing the city below.

Ozpin looked to see many student if his were prepared and wore Vytal festival sunglasses to watch the sunrise, which also doubled in the arena for if the desert biome was picked which filtered the light but also made the user see clearly. Fortunately for the headmaster and Deputy, the Window automatically did that so no glasses were needed, nonetheless Glynda noticed Ozpin was toying with a pair.

Glynda glances below and noticed a familiar famous red blur run across the courtyard, a swirl of rose petals following as a wake.

"Looks as team RWBY is awake." She said

"Yes I heard their leader just got back from her break in patch last night." Ozpin said, as he took a sip eyes never leaving the sun.

(Team RWBY)

"Come in Weiss! Hurry up!" Ruby said jumping up and down before dashing off again,

Weiss sighed, "honestly ruby I don't know why your so excited about this, we could easily see the fleet just fine from our scrolls or the TV by projecting it there, you know like JNPR is doing!?" The heiress said

"Bah it's so much better in person! I'll save you a spot!" Ruby dashed off petals landing in Weisses open mouth.

"Gah!" The nerve of her." She said as she rubbed her tounge,

"What's the matter Weissy, not liking my sister's taste?" Yang asked seductively. Weiss rolled her eyes, "you brute, I would think of anyone who would be more scaired of Ruby's sexual desires be that of you. Yet your the one most teasing." She said

"Because I know ruby can handle herself, unlike you who is all honesty just fun to tease and watch your squirm." She said with a wolfing grin,

"Yang enough, we should probably meet up with ruby, it will probably be the only respite we get today, before she goes full on trainer on us." Blake said holding a book,

"Yea, but once the matches start that will definitely fade away as she will be glued to her seat." Yang said almost gossiping about there team leader,

The three shared a laugh at her antics, as they made there way to the landing pads, where Ruby sat down her feet dangling off the edge,

She looked back and gasped sunglasses on her and when she leaned back they moved back on her forehead,

"Finally! You made it just in time look!" Ruby said pointing to the sun which was now just poking above the skyscrapers now, in the distance.

"I can't see the fleet," Blake said squinting at the sun,

Yang handed her the sunglasses,

"The glasses enhance the vision, making it more clear to see, even for a fanuas there useful." Yang said

Blake blushed and took them putting them on and looking again,

(Cinder)

A few feet away Cinder watched through her scroll as the announcers announced the arrival of the fleet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Put your hands together for the 40th Vytal Festival!" Liza said

As the students of beacon could hear the people in the city cheer as off in the distance the Escort fleet arrived over the city, in almost in a parade formation.

"We've got the flagship of Atlas's Blue fleet arriving with the supplant reserve Gold fleet, up front in center!" Liza announced, as in a wing formation 5 atlas ships the first 3 on point were Blue 1, 2,&3 with gold 1 on the left flank with gold 2 on the other side.

Behind Atlas we got Vacou!" The announcer said as that kingdoms Transports few over the left flank, followed by Mistral on the other side!" The director said as the airships looking much like Wind and sail ships flew on the other side, of the fleet.

"And following up the rear, gifted to the fleet by beacon academy itself, Vales rearguard fleet!" He announced, as the missing schools Airships flew behind the fleet.

"Of course the center show of the Festival. AMITY COLOSSEUM!" The announcer yelled, as the arena rose up from the center of the fleet. Which held with chains pulled by the atlas fleet, moved into spot right over the city, as the Airships hovered over the four sides of the colosseum, there own fleets facing towards their respective kingdoms direction,

Everyone stopped and looked, Ruby leaned forward in anticipation.

Suddenly the sides of each of the airships opened up. Inside the hulls were hundreds of airbus's as many as they could fit,

Getting the clear from there respective commands, the Airbus's lifted up and out of the ships causing cheers from the crowds below, as they headed towards the city to pick up its first batch of citizens Into the arena.

"The Colosseum is open! LET THE FESTIVAL BEGIN!" The announcer said.

(Cinder)

Cinder fall smiled as the opening ceremony concluded she closed her scroll and laid on her bed, everything was just great.

(Ruby)

"Oohhh!" Ruby jumped up and down excited and dashing all over the place excited about the upcoming fights,

"Easy Ruby, calm down." Yang said as she without any effort at all reached her arm out and caught ruby mid run pinning her hand to her shoulder,

"I think your forgetting something sis." She said

Ruby took a deep breath and nodded,

"Your right, come on team let's rent out the training room and get some last minute practice before-." Ruby was cut off as there scrolls went off, indicating the schedule for the fights,

"Oh never mind, apparently...were first after the opening ceremony." Ruby sighed,

Fortunately the airbuses arrived to shuddle the team to the colosseum.

They made it to the colosseum and got ready for there match,

(Cinder)

After getting the alert of the first fights she got dressed In her disguise attire, and made her way to the colosseum,

As she took her seat others fillers around her and before they were completely full the announcers took there place. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Vytal Festival tournament! Coming live from Amity Colosseum! In your Host Peter Port!" The Grimm studies teacher from beacon said

" ." The estrenctc history teacher said.

"And it's time for the opening ceremony!" Port said

"The opening match will differ much from the standard round, as the best way to start of the rounds off is to show the future huntsmen and huntresses the best of the Best in terms of Strength, power and tactics!" Port said

"As such the four headmaster's are going head to head to show who is the strongest, of them all!" Oobleck said as a buzzar rang. "And it's time, Introducing the The home Academy of Beacon! The host of this event! And weirdest man of Vale HEADMASTER OZPIN!" Port boomed, as Ozpin strode forward Cane in hand waving nonchalantly, with a bright smile. As many voiced cheered for there city's headmaster.

"From the northern Cold of Mantel and Armstrong of Men!, he's strong, he's mean! He's the Stonewall of Atlas! GENERAL IRONWOOD!" Port yelled

All the atlas students started to call out a military cadence as there general strode our spinning his revolver and checking the rounds,

"Who are we!?" The voicer started

"We are the best!" The rest of the students said

"And why are we!" The voicer said

"To prove to the rest!" They said

"And what is that?" The voicer said

"We are strength, we are Will, We won't be beaten down! We are Atlas!" The atlas students cheered,

Professor Port looked over to the other side and said "and from Mistral Headmaster Leo Lionheart!" He cheered

Leo had no special praise nor chant nor did he need it, he came out there ready to win! The drive strong to win. As his Dust disk spun ready, and locked on fire as a ball of flames lit up in his hand showing his lion fangs and a roar, to silent the stadium.

"And coming in final, the silent but deadly breeze of the onblowing sand storm, HEADMASTER Theodore!" Port said as he strode out wearing his gloves and his natural headmaster attire,

That's the fighters, now count with me as we start off this match!" Port said

"3!" He said as Ozpin flipped his Cane to a sword pointing at James Ironwood.

"2!" James clicks his revolver and draws his second pointing one at Ozpin and one at Theodore.

"1!" Leo pulls his arm back ready to fling a fireball into the stadium at a moment's notice.

"Begin!" Port called

Oobleck rang the bell as Suddenly the center of the stadium erupted in a pillar of fire, and in through the fire lept Leo charging at Theodore with his hand covered In ice dust in a claw. In midair,

Theodore smirked and swung his left leg back and planted his feet as Leo descended onto him, and at the perfect moment sprang his feet and sent a bone shattering uppercut into the jaw of Leo Lionheart, sending him flying backwards, however he flipped back and landed on his feet and kept the assault, as Theodore decided to push his advantage and swing at Leo.

With Ozpin vs James Ozpin used his semblances of time dilation, to shift from view and get behind James, and try to whack him, however the military general felt the shift of the wind from his firend and extended his robot arm to block the Cane and spin around leveling his pistol at the headmaster, "sorry old friend." He said with a smile and pulled the trigger,

However Ozpin again activated his semblances and limboed under the bullet dropping the cane and smacking James in the throat with his bare hands making the general fly into the middle of the ring in between Theo and Leo.

James looked just in time to see Theodore in mid swing with James now his new target.

He reacted fast and crouched low grappling his legs and throwing him over to Ozpin to have him deal with that. While he fired his guns at Leo to make the fanuas headmaster back off,

From the stands Oobleck and port watched back and forth,

"And this everyone is the quality of fights we expect to see, Ironwood clearly knew he was outmatched and out of position by Headmaster Theo. And with one grapple throw sent him to the one one likely to actually have a match to stop him, Headmaster Ozpin is in for a tough fight,

"Andwe'reintoastelleroneihearthererivallygoesbacktotherefirstmeetinginthevytalfestivalallthouseyearsago!" Oobleck said.

Ozpin looked up as Headmaster Theo descended on Ozpin, he jumped back in time as the floor shifted taking the weight of the dust powered attack but just bearly. Causing Oz to stable himself with his cane,

This was the opening Theo sought and rushed forward to clobber Ozpin in the head to sending him flying out of the ring,

Unfortunately Ozpin flickered from view as Theo ran right past him, and out of bounds,

"Ooh looks like Headmaster Theodore kicking himself after that loss. Such an embarrassing way to go out, by ring out nonetheless." Port said

Back on the field heading Theo was out, James pulled his second revolver about of his jacket and pointed it behind him at Ozpin, and fired, while he fired another at Leo.

Leo raised an ice Shield to block the bullet but didn't expect an explosive round so as he went to climb over the ice exploded sending him into the air!

"Ooh and Headmaster lionheart is off the ground!"

"Perhaps he could use the bird's eye view!" Oobleck said with a grin

Ironwood turned around fully and fired at Ozpin with all he had,

However Ozpin flickered or battered the shots out of the way as he approached James,

The General Growled, as he took a step back hearing the clicks of his guns, knowing he didn't have time to reload he threw them away and braced his arm,

Ozpin Struck him in a lunge with his cane blasting a shockwave around the stadium. Despite there age, both James and Ozpin were smiling, they were clearly having fun.

Ozpin jumped back before James could retaliate with another swing, and while he stepped back a shadow formed under him as A giant pillar of earth dust appeared to stomp Ozpin to squish.

The earth dust Crumbled and Leo dusted himself off, standing in front of James ready to go at him, however Leo was sent flying by Ozpin with a lunge with his cane,

Leo clawed at the ground to prevent a ring out and charged at Ozpin forming a ice claw and jumping at him,

While this was going on James fled back to his pistols and started to reload them, as Ozpin and Leo distracted each other.

Once loaded James leveled both pistols at one target and squeezed out one shot each,

However both targets moved so instead of hitting both in the temple and causing them both to ring out the shot flew past there ears.

Looking over to see James cock the hammers back, both Ozpin and Leo nodded and both chose to redouble there efforts on James instead of each other,

"Ohh nice little piecemeal mid-Combat treaty by Ozpin and Lionheart. And double it there assault on General Ironwood."

"Yes but the General is known to take on impossible odds and come out victorious before! So let's see how if someone of equal stills is enough to force a retreat from the old Veteran." Oobleck said

As both Leo and Ozpin rushed at James, it was unfortunately that Leo got there first. And swung with an Air attack,

James grappled Leo and used his monumtum to spin around and send him flying right at Ozpin, who pushed himself off the ground and use the headmaster as a stepping stone for his own, air attack, causing Leo to hit the stadium and cause a ring out,

"And like that Ozpin has caused another ring out!" Oobleck said

"Astounding! Now one of the best headmaster's in recent years faces off against the newest headmaster in recent years. WILL THE NEW OVERCOME THE OLD!?" Port yelled.

Ozpin slammed his cane down forcing James to jump away as dust from the stadium blinded Ozpin's movement,

'Damn I cant see him, that along with his semblance will be a pain in the ass.' James though as he looked over to see the dust subtly moving over to then left side

"Heh the only downside of a smoke screen." James said as he aimed and fired at the left side of the smoke.

Everyone gasped as they noticed Ozpins Aura decrees with each round fired,

"It's looks like General Ironwood has locked onto headmaster Ozpin!" Oobleck said

Ozpin jumped back using his cane to block several shots,

'Damn! I shouldn't have hesitated.' He said as he landed behind the smoke,

Only to see James blast through the smoke and go for a punch, which Ozpin was forced to block with his cane.

He jumped to the side to stop the momentum, However the force was still great enough to push him right on the edge with the balls of his feet hanging off the edge,

However Ozpin stood planted his backs of his feet just suspended in mid air,

There was a tense silence as Ozpin calmly took a step forward back onto solid ground. In a show of power and strength,

"Incredible simply incredible!" Oobleck praised

"My body is getting fired up just watching this." Port said

In the locker room Team RWBY was the same way, full of energy but unable to pull away from the screen at the same time, as the Oobleck spoke again "and they go in for another clash!"

"Ohh who's gonna win!?" Ruby asked out loud,

"Who ever it we have a long way to go before we are at there level." Weiss said

All four members nodded

(Back at the fight)

Ozpin lunged forward again causing James to jump back and using one of his pistols to parry the cane away, instead of his hand and risk losing his aura he needed.

However Ozpin pressed the advantage in speed, as he struck at every opening, he exploited, however much to his nickname The Stonewall of Atlas, his defense was rock solid, as he blocked every one of the strikes.

As James looked over to the screen at the Aura meters he smiled, Ozpins stoke hit hard, but he was still in a good position, however Ozpins Aura was at the same pace neck and neck while James Aura would only weaken when Ozpin hit him, Oz's own Aura would trickle down 1% every second or so, as they both sat around 75-78%.

'Damn I'm tired.' James sighed as he caught a swing from the corner of his eye, "woah!" He gasped as he ducked under the cane, taking a chip of Aura with him

'That's his goal tire me out so I'm easy Picking, once I'm exhausted while he not even exerting himself with his semblance.' James thought as he jumped back trying to gain distance,

However Ozpin would not let him as he pressed his assault,

'Damn at this rate I'm gonna burn out before even he reached the yellow.' James thought as he noticed a glint of metal and began to smerk

'Gotta time this right,' he said as he planted his feet solid as Ozpin thrusted his cane to James face. 'Now!' He mentally screamed as his face grew a wolffish grin, he leaned over making the cane move past his face, as from underneath him James shot up his right arm catching the cane and thrusting it in the air,

"HEADMASTER OZPIN HAS BEEN DISARMED!" Port and Oobleck screamed as they shot to there feet,

"WHAT!?" Team RWBY Gasped not even knowing such a feat was possible.

The Long Memory clattered to the floor some ways away from the two of them,

Ozpin jumped back seemingly unhindered by the loss of his cane,

James huffed and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out due process both in each hand, and threw them out of arms reach as well.

Once done James brought up his fists,

Ozpin hesitatingly did the same,

A subtle wind then a rush as the two of them appeared in the center. James flew with his left but Ozpin ducked and delivered a jab to James stomach. Causing him to jump back before swinging with an ax kick.

Ozpin fell to all fours and pushed himself back making the attack Miss, as he landed he pulled himself forward and lunched himself forward with all his strength and semblance appearing behind ironwood in a second both hands on his shoulders as he used his weight to lift up the General and body slam him down onto the Arena.

James however was back on his feet in a second and spun around ready to retaliate but Ozpin was far enough away, by then.

"Incredible even with there seemingly true strengths revealed, both combatants are still on even footing." Oobleck said checking the Aura meters for seemingly the fifth time,

"You heard right folks it's still anyone's match!" Port boomed,

Ozpin sighed and rushed at James,

James snapped his eyes around and ducked to the right dodging a punch of Ozpin, and retaliated with an off center kick,

Ozpin flew in the air in a corkscrew and landed harshly on the ground, the crowd ohing at the thunk the faceplant caused, especially when Ozpins didn't get up instantly,

James made no hesitation as he stood over his fallen foe foot raised high preparing to curb stomp him. A grin across his face, "looks like I win this year Ozpin!" He said as he brought his foot down.

Suddenly time slowed to a crawl

"No." Ozpin said as his head snapped up and his eyes shined green as he rolled left and stood up and grabbed ironwoods leg and straighten it out, before he allowed time to flow again,

The sudden imbalance caused The General to flip over and nearly bang his head on the ground just as Ozpin,

James looked over to see Ozpin standing with his cane in hand, smiling fondly

"Maybe next year?" He asked

"There won't be a next year!" He said as he grabbed due process from the ground next to him which he was right next to and fired a shot point blank, blood flew in the sky as Ozpins head shot back and an empty shell hit the ground.

James smirked he looked and expected the buzzer to follow the shot but it didn't, ironwood looked shocked at what he saw, the bullet was lodged in his teeth.

Ozpin spat out the bullet along with a bit of blood, and a smile still across his face,

"An a new bullet made to counter my semblance impressive." He said as he raised his cane,

"Still that's not the only trick I have gained over the years, like I said perhaps next year old firend." As he brought the cane down

And the buzzer followed.

"THATS THE MATCH!? LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE WINNER HEADMASTER OZPIN!" Port boomed,

Everyone cheered, at the exciting match, and clapped at the fighters, the headmasters giving an applause to Ozpin for the wonderful bout.

"If all fighters can head off the stage we can set up for our first official bout, we'll be back right after this." Oobleck said as they went to commercial break.

Ozpin and the other headmaster's walked into the locker room talking to each other,

"I was so close." James said snapping his fingers,

"You were not." Theodore said with a shit eating grin,

"Says the first one out!" James shot back,

"Hey I knew I was a bad matchup against Ozpin, everyone is." Theodore said

"It's his semblance being able to react quicker than we can process things." Leo said everyone laughed as they passed by the locker room and Ruby was sitting outside,

"Oh my god headmaster you were amazing I didn't even know you could move like that." She cried Ozpin smiled

"Of course Ms. Rose, I'm still An active huntsmen, I just don't need to exert myself quiet as much in normal bouts, however should I be overtaxed or overwhelmed, in not invincible." Ozpin said with a sly grin.

James smirked, "just you wait Oz. Next year I'll beat you for sure." James said

"Oh just you rest it Stonewall, by the time you get to him the Grimm will come home." Theodore said causing the other three to laugh at the General's expenses.

"Ahh unfortunately I need to head back to Vacou." Theodore said

"Yes as do I and mistral." Leo said

"Paperwork never waits, no matter how much time dilation you try to change it." Ozpin said mirithly. The four laughed as they headed off to the airfield. While of team RWBY was called for there match.

(Eoc)

This is the opening Ceremony of they Vytal festival, originally this was to be chapter one of volume 3, but this is long enough, I honestly just wanted to show off a cool epic fight. And what Better way to show it then with the headmaster's fighting,

Now I know what your gonna say, with Leo and Theodore to be honest I have not read the novels, nor do I plan to unless I see them in my local bookstore. As for Leo I have a plan for it to make it cannon, otherwise well it's just a thing to have fun and a badass fight are you really complaining?

We will get more of Cinders side next chapter, for now stay safe and keep reading, Bankerrtx01/G. .


End file.
